


Antares

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Dois grandes eventos marcavam o equinócio de primavera: o aparecimento de marcas em almas gêmeas, e a loucura generalizada dos jovens de dezessete anos.Mas como para toda regra há uma exceção, havia a remota possibilidade de nenhuma marca aparecer. E, aparentemente, Rose estava neste grupo seleto de pessoas.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Como nós reescrevemos as estrelas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas maravilhosas. Tudo certo por aí? ♥   
> Essa história faz parte do Junho Scorose/2020, e a co-autora é a quldditch (@winryrockb no twitter). Escrever Antares foi incrível. Muita coisa boa de uma vez só ♥ "Rewrite the Stars" nos inspirou fortemente, sendo a música principal por aqui, e Romeu e Julieta nos deu a base para o dramah kkkkk.   
> Esperamos que gostem ♥ 
> 
> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR

— Romeu e Julieta — o senhor Baldrick encostou em sua mesa de madeira e fez com que um livro fino voasse de uma das estantes para sua mão. Era um sinal de que faltavam quinze minutos para o final da aula. Scorpius se debruçou sobre a carteira, escorando a cabeça no dorso de sua mão, cutucando Adam ao ouvir seu quase ronco; ele dormia profundamente, sem peso algum na consciência. — Quem terminou a leitura?

Alguns alunos levantaram as mãos. Scorpius foi um deles. 

O professor Baldrick sempre tinha uma variedade de ideias para deixar seus alunos mais próximos dos trouxas, o que incluía desde manuseio de artefatos eletrônicos esquisitos até ingestões perigosíssimas — para não dizer ultrajantes — de comidas típicas. Usar os últimos momentos da aula para falar sobre a literatura inglesa deles foi uma de suas metodologias mais sensatas. Não tinha a aula mais interessante de Hogwarts, embora ganhasse em disparada do senhor Binns segundo pesquisas não oficiais, mas ela ainda era obrigatória e ele se provava estranhamente carismático a cada dia, além de que as garotas lhe achavam charmoso por algum motivo não muito claro para os rapazes.

— Como devem ter notado, Romeu e Julieta é, talvez, a história de amor mais célebre de todos os tempos, e o enredo desta peça, embora não nos demos conta, perpetua na mente humana de uma forma magnífica — tirando os olhos do livro, ele lançou um olhar por toda a sala. — Todos nós vivemos um amor proibido vez ou outra, cedo ou tarde. Romeu e Julieta, como personagens, são a nomeação e personificação do protótipo de amantes desafortunados. É comum que os trouxas façam referências à eles em situações que implicam romance e tragédia, amor e ódio… Quem poderia me dizer qual é o grande infortúnio do destino?

— Romeu, filho único da família Montéquio, e Julieta, filha única da família Capuleto, se conhecerem durante um baile de máscaras e apaixonarem-se perdidamente — depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Rose Weasley respondeu num tom quase inaudível. 

— E por que, senhorita Weasley? A paixão não é uma _felícia_?

— Eles estariam transformando duas famílias tradicionalmente rivais em uma só. Poderiam se apaixonar por qualquer outra pessoa, mas… Foi um infortúnio enxergarem apenas um ao outro. 

— A senhorita diria, então, que a morte deles teria sido causada pelo amor idealizado a partir de uma proibição assídua, ou seria pelo fatídico destino?

— O amor deveria ser livre, professor, mas está constantemente atrelado ao destino. 

— Vinte pontos para a grifinória — sorriu contente, apontando para a lousa com a varinha. — Para a próxima aula, gostaria que vocês descrevessem cada personagem da trama de maneira sucinta. Os que não terminaram de ler, aproveitem a oportunidade para finalizarem e se inspirarem na senhorita Capuleto e no senhor Montéquio para escreverem um pergaminho de, no mínimo, setenta centímetros — a sala o interrompeu numa sonora reprovação — sobre o que acharam da história deles. Busquem inspiração no Romeu de vocês, ou em suas Julietas. 

— E se a minha Julieta for a poção que nunca terminarei por causa do tanto de lição que o senhor nos dá? — Alvo perguntou num tom debochado, causando alguns risos. 

— Apenas espero que ela não cause sua morte, senhor Potter, tampouco lhe chame de Romeu durante o fim de semana que todos vocês terão para colocar as lições em dia já que a visita à Hogsmeade foi _cancelada_ devido à forte tempestade prevista — o senhor Baldrick sentou-se em sua mesa, animado, suspirando enquanto analisava os rostos da turma. — Quem gostaria de ler um trecho para finalizar a aula? — apesar do silêncio, ele insistiu. — Senhor Turner? Senhorita Parkinson? Acredito que o senhor Zabini esteja revisando a história em sonhos — disse antes de enfeitiçar uma pena para fazer cócegas no nariz de Adam, que deu um espirro alto, endireitando-se na cadeira logo em seguida. — Para compensar o longo e babento devaneio do nosso Mercúrio, por que o senhor Malfoy não lê alguma fala do senhor Montéquio, hum?

— Porque não queremos que as garotas gostem dele mais ainda, senhor Baldrick — Alvo retrucou numa voz ingênua enquanto o amigo pegava o livro debaixo da carteira. 

— A cada dia sua língua está mais afiada, senhor Potter. Seria uma pena se eu a transformasse em algo menos letal, não acha? 

Com um floreio de mão, o professor indicou a frente da sala, arqueando as sobrancelhas para que Scorpius fosse até ali. Ostentava uma expressão absolutamente exultante, provavelmente mais do que orgulhoso por conseguir sanar seu desejo quase patológico de envolver os alunos em suas aulas. Levantando-se de onde estava, o loiro andou a passos largos, sentindo algo borbulhar na boca do estômago conforme o silêncio absurdo em que se encontravam pesava em seus ombros. Demorou um pouco para achar a página certa, e as diversas anotações feitas pareciam apenas atrapalhá-lo. 

— Onde lerá, senhor Malfoy? 

— Cena dois — folheou as páginas buscando por sua marcação. — Jardim dos Capuleto. 

— Por ser a mais icônica, cinco pontos para a sonserina. Quando quiser. 

— Só ri das cicatrizes quem nunca foi ferido… Silêncio! Que luz é aquela na janela? É o sol nascente, é Julieta que surge. Desperte, sol, e mate a lua ciumenta, que está pálida e doente de tristeza, pois vê que você é mais perfeita que ela! Deixe de servi-la, já que ela é tão invejosa! Seu manto é esverdeado e triste como a túnica dos dementes: jogue-o fora! É minha dama, é o meu amor. Se ela ao menos soubesse!... Está falando ou não? Seus olhos falam… Respondo ou não? Sou muito ousado… Não é a mim que ela fala — pigarreou, tentando conter a sensação claustrofóbica que subia por seu peito e nublava a visão que tinha das letras pequenas. — Duas estrelas devem ter emprestado o brilho a seu olhar. E se fosse ao contrário? Seus olhos no céu, e os astros seriam apagados, como o dia faz com a luz das velas. E tanta claridade se espalharia no céu, que os pássaros cantariam, pensando que era dia com luar. Como ela apóia seu rosto na mão! Como eu queria ser uma luva em sua mão, para poder tocar aquela face! 

Scorpius fechou o livro, olhou para o senhor Baldrick, que sorria, fitando a porta da sala de aula. Cabisbaixo, voltou para o seu lugar, sentindo-se desconfortável ao notar que todos permaneciam imersos no mesmo silêncio. A aura instaurada era clara. Não era porque as aulas do Sr Baldrick eram entediantes ou por causa da leitura de Scorpius; em realidade, estavam quietos por conta do equinócio de primavera que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Até mesmo Rose Weasley, a aluna mais engajada com as loucuras da matéria, parecia estar estranha naquela tarde. 

Alguns segundos se passaram até que o professor falasse algo. 

— E com essa bela leitura, obrigado sr. Malfoy — direcionando a Scorpius um aceno de cabeça grato, olhou em volta; estava acostumado com um tipo de silêncio diferente daquele —, encerramos nossa aula de hoje. Mas gostaria de aproveitar os minutinhos que ainda nos resta e falar com vocês sobre o assunto que, creio eu, é a fonte da preocupação de vocês: _o equinócio de primavera_.

Adam saltou na cadeira, parecendo mais acordado que nunca. Todos os alunos agora ajeitavam a postura e esticavam suas cabeças, preenchendo a sala com o ruído de cadeiras e mesas alinhando-se e de um burburinho contínuo. Scorpius mesmo sentia como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma poção para disposição, e encarava o professor com a cabeça aprumada e olhos que mal piscavam. Quando tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, o senhor Baldrick voltou a falar.

— Como todos devem saber, o equinócio é o fenômeno natural que marca o início do outono e da primavera, uma vez que a inclinação da Terra fica perpendicular à luz do sol e nossos dois hemisférios, norte e sul, são iluminados uniformemente. No equinócio de primavera, o dia e a noite tem a mesma duração de 12 horas, e também por isso, esse é o dia que suas _marcas_ devem aparecer.

Ah, as _marcas_. Claro que Scorpius sabia sobre elas: havia uma lenda, mais antiga do que poderia saber, em que, num belo dia, um casal de dezessete anos acordou no equinócio de primavera com marcas em seus corpos, marcas que faziam referência a algum detalhe específico da vida do outro. Quando, uma vez com a marca, seus olhares se cruzaram, uma luz lhes tomou conta, e de repente eles sabiam que eram _almas gêmeas_ e que seus destinos estavam selados até o fim dos tempos.

Pessoas de dezessete anos de fato apareciam ainda nos dias atuais, no equinócio de primavera, com marcas em seus corpos. No entanto, inúmeras variantes passaram a ser aplicadas: alguns decidiam não ficar com suas almas gêmeas, alguns desistiam de procurá-la, outros tinham marcas que faziam referência a alguém que já tinha uma alma gêmea, outros não acordavam com marca alguma. Estes eram conhecidos como _únicos_ , e foram eles que começaram a alimentar o ceticismo com relação à lenda; afinal, a conexão selada pela luz era rara, tão rara que surgiram diversas especulações. A marca que carregavam tinha _mesmo_ alguma relação direta com outra pessoa? Sequer _existia_ algo como uma alma gêmea? Qual seria a _probabilidade_ disso realmente acontecer? 

Scorpius podia não admitir em voz alta, mas no fundo, assim como a maioria dos adolescentes, preferia acreditar nessa _história_ , ou melhor, torcer para que ela acontecesse em sua vida. Só de pensar sentia um revirar de estômago, uma sensação que ao mesmo tempo que parecia lhe adrenalizar, também o aterrorizava. E se _ele_ fosse uma alma única? Seu destino seria ficar com alguém que não tivesse sua metade? Ficar com alguém que deveria ser de outra pessoa? 

— Não tem muito o que posso fazer por vocês — continuou o senhor Baldrick com uma expressão pesarosa —, mas gostaria de aconselhá-los como costumo aconselhar toda turma de último ano. Caso recebam suas marcas, continuem tomando suas vidas _um passo de cada vez_. Sei que é um sinal de _sua_ alma gêmea, gravado contra a _sua_ pele, mas o destino ainda assim se escreve sozinho, e a felicidade ainda se encontra em outros lugares. Estão dispensados.

Adam lançou um olhar exaurido para os amigos, porém satisfeito, enquanto se espreguiçava. A sala, repentinamente, preencheu-se com o barulho de conversas paralelas e de cadeiras arranhando o piso. Enquanto Scorpius guardava suas coisas dentro da mochila, Alvo se aproximou, ajeitando o óculos em seu rosto insatisfeito. 

— Ótimo — grunhiu após tentar respirar fundo. — Quando eu consigo chamar a Hubi para sair, o passeio é cancelado.

— Quando você consegue que ela _aceite_ ter um trasgo como você de companhia, o passeio é cancelado — Adam corrigiu-o petulantemente, prestes a desencadear horas intermináveis de falação por parte de Alvo. — Você já a chamou setenta e três vezes, _no mínimo_. Chamar setenta e quatro não vai fazer tanta diferença, vai? Além do mais, não é porque foi cancelado que vocês não podem ter um encontro. 

— Ah, é? E vamos nos encontrar onde, _Romeu_? Num armário de vassouras? 

— Se você quer desperdiçar essa chance, o problema é seu, Potter — o moreno revirou os olhos, andando em direção à porta. — Duvido que ela vai querer algo com você depois do equinócio.

— Ainda estou pensando como que ela quer algo com você _antes_ — Scorpius apontou, incrédulo. Fazia tempo que via seu amigo se rastejando atrás de Hubi Spinnet, e ela nem era tudo aquilo. — Mas o Adam está exagerando. 

— Estou? — ele semicerrou os olhos, cruzando os braços. — Todo mundo fica pirado depois da marca. Relacionamentos acabam, as pessoas ficam paranóicas e nem lembram mais da vida antes desse carimbo de hipogrifo. 

— Muita gente segue a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, tem gente que não recebe a marca — Scorpius virou-se para eles, dando alguns passos de costas. — Você mesmo vive dizendo que o mundo não gira em torno dessa história, Alvo, por que está tão preocupado?

— O _meu_ mundo não gira, meu caro, mas o da Hubi pode girar. 

— De qualquer forma — Adam encerrou o possível estopim para uma discussão sem fim —, por que você não se encontra com ela numa estufa de herbologia? Uma vez você disse que ela gostava de plantas. 

— Estufa? — Alvo fez uma careta, desgostoso. 

— Ou, simplesmente — sem querer, Scorpius esbarrou em alguém, derrubando alguns livros no chão — adie. Desculpe, Weasley — ela assentiu, pegando a bolsa e a colocando no ombro. 

— Não foi nada. 

— Rose, se você fosse se encontrar com alguém dentro de Hogwarts, onde você escolheria? — Alvo perguntou enquanto saltitava na direção da prima, abraçando-a pelos ombros até fora da sala. 

— Ah, depende… 

— Biblioteca — Adam respondeu por ela, como se fosse óbvio. — Ela vive na biblioteca. 

— Você vai se encontrar com quem? — Rose ignorou Adam. Suas feições pertenciam a uma pessoa genuinamente cansada. — Hubi?

— Íamos para Hogsmeade — ele suspirou, inconformado. 

— É uma pena. Hogwarts não tem lugares bons para encontros, a não ser as torres, é claro, e os jardins... Mas com a tempestade, nenhuma opção parece razoável. 

— Queria algo mais privativo do que as torres, se assim posso dizer — Alvo deu um grande sorriso para ela, o que foi o suficiente para que Scorpius e Adam soltassem uma risada uníssona. 

— Alvo Severo Potter, sonhador como sempre. Coitado! 

— Tente um armário de vassouras então, Al — a Weasley não parecia gostar muito das observações de Adam, tampouco de ajudar Alvo nesses assuntos. 

— Ou, simplesmente, _adie_ — o Malfoy insistiu.

— _Não dá_ para adiar — grunhiu. — Ela é a _Hubi_. Talvez nunca mais aceite sair comigo de novo. 

— É, você não tem cara de ser a alma gêmea dela mesmo — a ruiva riu, cruzando os braços. 

— Obrigado por falar o óbvio. Tem alguma ideia para resolver o meu problema antes desse maldito equinócio ou não? 

— Tente criar um feitiço contra a tempestade. Parece ser a única solução para o seu problema. Ou... Tente nascer de novo; quem sabe na próxima você não vira a alma gêmea dela? — sorriu, cínica. — Passar bem.

Rose estava exausta antes mesmo que as aulas acabassem naquela sexta feira. Somado à tempestade e ao fato de que ainda tinha a ronda para fazer e a extensa pilha de relatórios acumulados aguardando-a na sala dos Monitores, estava cansada e _furiosa_ — esperava ter pelo menos um dia de descanso naquele final de semana, mas agora via que era pedir demais.

Sem contar a questão do equinócio de primavera. Estava em um não-relacionamento com Lorcan Scamander havia quase cinco meses e sabia que o assunto das marcas seria abordado cedo ou tarde, mas não tinha ideia de que seria tão _árduo_ lidar com aquilo tanto quanto estava sendo. Afinal, Lorcan parecia irritantemente convicto de que ela teria uma marca que faria referência à ele e vice-versa, e mesmo que não fosse esse o caso, ou mesmo que um dos dois fosse único, o rapaz ainda não parecia disposto a abrir mão do quase-relacionamento. Ela, por sua vez, não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, visto que a marca parecia ser a única forma de oficializar o que tinham. E isso não parecia lhe agradar profundamente. 

Era bom, claro, se olhasse pela perspectiva de que ele parecia ser o príncipe do seus sonhos encatados. Lorcan era gentil, compreensivo, carinhoso, fazia suas vontades com um sorriso no rosto e tinha um relacionamento muito bom com sua família em geral. Mas era ruim considerando a _certeza_ que tinha, de que ele não permaneceria firme nas afirmações que fazia agora. Ninguém parecia agir dentro de suas faculdades mentais quando a marca aparecia, de qualquer forma.

Havia ainda o relógio que seu tio Jorge lhe deu durante o recesso de Natal. Mais nova invenção das Gemialidades Weasley, o _relógio astral_ prometia à pessoa que o ligasse durante o equinócio de primavera uma contagem regressiva bastante precisa sobre quanto tempo restaria até que se unisse à sua alma gêmea. Rose obviamente achou aquilo uma completa besteira, mas por algum motivo, o manteve guardado na cômoda de seu dormitório, dentro do saquinho de veludo vermelho que o embalava.

Não podia acreditar que estava considerando _mesmo_ ligá-lo no equinócio.

Com a cabeça nas nuvens, passeava pelo mesmo corredor do quinto andar pelo que parecia ser, no mínimo, a quarta vez, quando ouviu alguns passos ecoando à sua esquerda. Tinha sido um ruído bem discreto, que poderia facilmente confundir-se com um dos barulhos que os quadros e o próprio castelo fazia à noite, mas Rose tinha pego alunos fora da cama o suficiente pra saber diferenciar. Com passos pequenos, ela seguiu naquela direção rapidamente, concentrando os passos nos calcanhares para que fosse silenciosa e continuasse ouvindo o caminho que o aluno traçava.

Estava começando a ficar ofegante quando finalmente viu o vulto esgueirando-se para a torre do relógio. _Te peguei_ , pensou triunfante, abrindo um sorriso de canto. Agora sem se importar com os barulhos dos próprios passos, Rose parou sob o batente da porta e esperou. Ali bloquearia todas as saídas de quem quer que estivesse à espreita.

— Hubi? — uma voz estranhamente familiar chamou num sussurro; de início ela não conseguiu identificar quem era por conta do alto barulho vindo do relógio, mas quando ouviu as palavras que se seguiram, revirou os olhos com força, sentindo a raiva inundar seu rosto com um calor característico — Estou aqui, gatinha.

— Aqui onde?

— _Aqui_ — a voz de Alvo agora estava mais próxima, e ela pôde ouvir seus passos novamente enquanto ele seguia naquela direção.

Assim que Alvo chegou perto o bastante da porta, deu de cara com uma Rose completamente impaciente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o pé direito batendo contra o chão, a cabeça balançando numa negativa repreensiva, tudo resultando numa aura de profunda incredulidade. A primeira reação do rapaz foi gritar e tentar correr para longe, mas ela foi mais rápida e o segurou pela gravata. 

— Você é idiota? Seja sincero. 

— Talvez — segurando a mão da prima, soltou-se. — Você está agindo como se não fosse a autora dessa ideia genial. 

— _Eu?_

— Sim, _você_ — seu tom de voz subiu a um agudo terrível, típico de quando queria se safar das consequências de seus atos. — Foi você quem sugeriu torres ou jardins… Eu escolhi uma torre, e só não é a melhor opção porque, bem, a minha prima chata está me atrapalhando.

— Você tem menos de dez segundos pra dar o fora daqui e ir direto pro dormitório — determinou após alguns instantes, observando a baixa habilidade de Alvo em retórica. 

— Não te comove o fato de estar _arruinando_ a minha única chance de ficar com a Hubi?

— Para ser sincera, não, e além disso, não posso te acobertar. Se você tivesse sido mais esperto e não estivéssemos nesse fatídico momento, eu poderia até me sentir um pouco triste por você amanhã. 

— Rose, não estamos falando de uma coisa qualquer. Depois de amanhã é o equinócio, você acha que ela vai estar pensando em mim?

— Não sei. Vou chamar o Scorpius, aí você pergunta isso pra ele e para a McGonagall, já que é pra ela que você vai ser levado.

— _Não!_ — ele caiu de joelhos, sem conseguir reprimir as lágrimas de crocodilo que costumava usar para convencer Harry Potter a ter piedade. — Não. Rose, por favor, tente me entender — a ruiva revirou os olhos e bufou, irritada. — Depois de amanhã, a nossa vida acabou. Simples assim. _Acabou_. Não vai sobrar ninguém sem _uma_ paranoia na cabeça, ninguém vai querer beijar por um bom tempo, quem dirá sair com alguém. É impossível adiar o que está prestes a acontecer aqui. 

— Não seja dramático — pediu, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. — Ninguém é tão radical assim. 

— Ah, é? E o que você e o Lorcan vão fazer se as marcas de vocês forem relacionadas à outras pessoas? Não é como se vocês fossem algo a mais do que pessoas que casualmente se beijam — o rapaz se levantou, passando a mão sobre os joelhos para limpar qualquer vestígio de sujeira. — Vocês vão conseguir assumir um relacionamento _sério_ sabendo que _não_ _foram_ feitos um para o outro? 

— Não tenho estrela na testa para saber o que vai acontecer, mas ficaremos juntos independente disso — Alvo deu uma risada, negando com a cabeça. — E isso nada tem a ver com o fato de que _não é_ para você estar aqui. 

— Eu também não tenho estrela na testa — ele a imitou, pondo as mãos na cintura —, mas quero ficar com a Hubi independente do que vai acontecer. Posso perder ela, entendeu? _Pra sempre_ — seria uma discussão interminável, estava na cara. 

— Tá bom — ela se deu por vencida. — Mas da próxima vez, a Ginevra vai ficar sabendo disso.

Alvo pareceu concordar, fazendo um coração com as mãos e abrindo um enorme sorriso enquanto Rose simplesmente abandonava o caso. 

Era verdade que não estava nem um pouco otimista com a situação, mas as palavras de Alvo sobre ela e Lorcan soaram pesadas _demais_ , com o mesmo efeito que, ela imaginou, diversos socos desferidos contra a boca de seu estômago teriam tido. Sentia-se ligeiramente zonza e nauseada quando deu as costas para a torre e voltou à ronda, e diversas vezes precisou parar e se apoiar contra as paredes do corredor para recobrar o ar e firmar a postura.

Alvo nunca pareceu acreditar na história das marcas e ele decididamente recorreu ao drama para conseguir o que queria, mas nada disso mudava o fato de que estava assustadoramente _certo_. E pelo resto da noite, nenhuma das pseudo-garantias que Lorcan deu foi suficiente para que Rose deixasse de visualizar o rosto do namorado, contorcido em frustração, cobrando-a por algo que nem ao seu alcance estava.

○ ○ ○

Sábado foi um dia tão tempestuoso quanto o previsto. Hogwarts parecia ter sido tomada por uma grande onda de suspense capaz de manter a maioria dos alunos quietos, ocupados com afazeres que não costumavam dar importância, pensando sobre coisas que sempre deixavam para depois enquanto o céu parecia estar prestes a desabar por tanta água que caía. Na torre da grifinória, Rose terminava seus relatórios de Monitoria; na biblioteca, Scorpius elaborava o trabalho do professor Baldrick, ou melhor, _tentava_. 

Seu grande argumento girava ao redor do fato de que Romeu e Julieta poderiam ter mudado o trágico destino. Parecia-lhe bem óbvio que os dois não dariam certo, e se isso era tão evidente, por que _tentar?_ Todos não deveriam buscar formas de viver em paz, felizes? Do que adiantou o _grande_ amor deles?

— Nada — disse para si mesmo, esperando que suas palavras fossem compreendidas pelo professor. 

Scorpius tinha um bom exemplo em casa: sua mãe era uma alma única, e seu pai… Bem, seu pai também; ele não havia recebido outra marca se não a dos comensais da morte, e por isso não era digno de ter uma alma gêmea. O risco de compartilhar de coisas opostas ao amor não poderia ser corrido. Vários bruxos que se envolviam com as artes das trevas também não costumavam ter marcas, o que era uma prova de que tudo estava intrinsecamente ligado ao destino individual de um sujeito, e não necessariamente à parte que seria compartilhada com alguém. A marca era, portanto, uma distração, o estopim da mudança do curso de diversas vidas. 

A marca de seu avô Lucius, como outro bom exemplo, nada tinha a ver com sua avó Narcisa, mas a dela tinha a ver com ele. De um lado, Narcisa viveu com sua alma gêmea, mas do outro, Lucius viveu com o fardo de não ter ao seu lado a pessoa “ideal”. Felizmente, ele não parecia acreditar muito nessas histórias, o que contribuiu para que tivessem uma vida consideravelmente boa, independente de qualquer lenda. 

Por que Scorpius acreditaria nisso, então? Por que _alguém_ acreditaria? Se era assim tão difícil de achar… Não conseguia avaliar a relevância de ter a pele marcada por algo que sequer lhe pertencia, não tinha a curiosidade de saber quem seria a sua metade, de saber se estava fadado a viver feliz ou triste, e tudo isso pelo simples fato de que poderia não significar _nada_. Mas então _por que_ o desejo inegável de saber que não era uma alma única persistia lá no fundo?

O relógio marcava quase três da tarde quando Scorpius deixou a biblioteca com sua bolsa de couro. Havia recebido um bilhete da diretora McGonagall para que os Monitores-Chefe se apresentassem na sala de Monitoria. Ele foi o terceiro a chegar, dando de cara com Rose Weasley, da Grifinória, e Freya Clearwater, da Corvinal; teve que esperar alguns minutos num costumeiro silêncio até que os demais chegassem. 

— Quando faltar uma hora para a meia-noite, vocês reunirão todos os estudantes do último ano de suas respectivas casas e os levarão à Torre de Astronomia, onde o professor Baldrick e a professora Sinistra estarão aguardando para mostrar o fenômeno do equinócio. Fica terminantemente _proibido_ qualquer tipo de movimentação nos corredores após a uma da manhã, com uma tolerância de quinze minutos. Entenderam?

— Todos devem ir, diretora? — Rose Weasley tirou as palavras da boca de Scorpius, que já tinha a mão levantada. 

— Todos. _Sem_ exceção — frisou. — Qualquer aluno que insistir em ficar por três vezes ou mobilizar os outros, perderá pontos e correrá o risco de conseguir uma detenção. _Principalmente_ os envolvidos nos times de quadribol. 

Scorpius não entendeu o motivo de tamanha rigidez, mas não era sua função questionar. McGonagall não colocou em pauta o fato de que um verdadeiro dilúvio ainda ilhava Hogwarts, e quando o rapaz pensou em mencionar aquilo numa dúvida genuína, todos já estavam deixando a sala, pensando em estratégias caso tivessem que lidar com alunos opositores. Cada dupla parecia ter nomes em mente. Porém, essa não era a maior preocupação de Scorpius, visto que Ellie Travers, sua dupla, era sinônimo de disciplina. Ele não tardou em se despedir dos colegas e ir em direção ao salão comunal na expectativa de tirar um cochilo antes do jantar. 

Sua atitude pareceu muito sensata, vale dizer. O Salão Principal estava quase explodindo em burburios sobre o equinócio. A boa notícia era que o dilúvio parecia ter chegado ao fim; o céu que aparecia através do teto enfeitiçado do Salão mostrava nitidamente as estrelas. 

— Você já viu algo na sua bola de cristal? — a pergunta de Dominique talvez constituísse a décima segunda vez que Roxanne era obrigada a ouví-la. Era a melhor aluna em Adivinhação, e aparentemente o único calmante disponível para bruxos de dezessete anos estressados.

— Não — sibilou, mordendo uma asinha de frango em seguida.

— Você tentou, pelo menos? 

— Não, pelo simples fato de que _não me interessa_.

— Como isso é possível? 

— O que adianta eu ver o futuro? Ele vai se revelar de qualquer forma. Hoje, inclusive, à meia noite. Além do mais, é muito subjetivo tentar encontrar a sua alma gêmea numa bola de cristal, para não dizer teoricamente quase impossível. Precisa de muita habilidade. 

— Se tivesse, você tentaria?

— Não — revirou os olhos. — Minhas expectativas são bem baixas, o que já serve de consolo caso eu seja uma alma única. 

— Você acha que ser único é ruim? — Rose perguntou, realmente interessada na resposta, já que havia ocupado parte de seu tempo livre pensando em como seria se _ela_ fosse uma alma única. 

— Sei lá — Roxanne deu ombros. — Para mim, talvez não tanto, mas para _você_ , talvez sim. Digo, você está com o Lorcan e de repente você é uma alma única e ele tem uma alma gêmea. Não se sentiria meio deslocada? E, pior, isso não iria acontecer _só_ com o Lorcan, mas com _todas_ as outras pessoas que tiverem uma marca. Você não vai ter, vai ser diferente, vai servir para roubar a alma gêmea de outra pessoa. 

— Você não me deixou mais tranquila — Dominique suspirou pesadamente, escorando os cotovelos sobre a mesa de madeira. — Eu gostaria de ver quem é a minha alma gêmea. 

— A marca é uma pista disso, do nosso _destino_. 

Rose negou com a cabeça, tentando fazer seus neurônios pararem de pensar nesse assunto. Era loucura, francamente. 

Após o jantar, a única coisa razoavelmente saudável que lhe restava fazer nos seus últimos minutos de vida — como diria seu primo Alvo — era tomar um banho e esperar que o relógio batesse onze horas da noite para reunir os alunos e rumar para a Torre de Astronomia. A forte tempestade havia passado, agora definitivamente, como se fosse _mágica_ , e Rose não duvidava; ainda era possível sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, a temperatura estava baixa, um vento gelado deixava toda a aura do castelo ainda mais estranha, mas o céu estava limpo, tão limpo que quando chegaram na torre mais alta de Hogwarts, conseguiam ver as estrelas perfeitamente. A professora Sinistra e o professor Baldrick estavam com a varinha apontada para o céu, conjurando um feitiço não-verbal que nenhum aluno ali, nem mesmo Rose, sabia qual era. 

Todos estavam, em geral, quietos. Alguns conversavam quase que silenciosamente. Rose procurou Lorcan entre os alunos, logo tendo algumas de suas angústias acolhidas pelo olhar terno do rapaz. Seu coração parecia fraquejar a cada instante conforme o equinócio se aproximava, e alguns pensamentos começaram a lhe perturbar à medida em que teve que quebrar o contato visual com o rapaz para prestar atenção no que os professores diziam. Levou a mão ao bolso da capa para verificar se o seu relógio astral estava ali; ao senti-lo, respirou fundo. 

Não havia um só adolescente ali que tinha uma feição tranquila no rosto. Mesmo que dissessem não acreditar na magia das marcas, que elas não determinariam suas vidas e _blá, blá, blá_ , todos tinham medo de não apenas ficarem à mercê de uma busca quase impossível, mas também de sentirem o peso da responsabilidade da própria vida, da própria felicidade, caso fossem únicos. 

— Se até a meia noite de segunda-feira vocês não acharem uma marca em seus corpos, isso significa que são únicos. Se acharem, não se desesperem e nem façam _loucuras_ — o professor Baldrick alertou, fitando cada rosto. — Deem tempo ao tempo, e uma chance para o destino acontecer como deve. 

Os dois professores fizeram um feitiço para que os alunos conseguissem olhar além da exosfera terrestre, tendo a plena visão de planetas e estrelas se movimentando quando o toque da meia-noite soou. A mágica estava ali, naquele movimento que durou exatos sete minutos; ao chegar ao fim, alguns alunos já puderam ver um sinal em suas peles. Rose tentou manter a postura — como Monitora Chefe, era seu trabalho se esforçar para transmitir aos alunos algo de exemplar —, mas percebeu que aquilo, naquele momento, seria bem mais complexo e completamente fora até de _seu_ alcance. Sentia o rosto petrificado numa expressão contorcida e esquisita, suor frio começando a brotar das palmas de suas mãos e os olhos inquietos, que iam ansiosamente de um lado para o outro. Seu pescoço doía com o esforço que fazia para manter a cabeça no lugar.

Ao seu lado, Dominique levantou o braço diante do rosto. Foi uma das primeiras a receber a marca, que consistia num espelho oval, de moldura, desenhado em seu pulso esquerdo, assim como uma aluna da Sonserina, que teve um testrálio marcado em seu dedo indicador. Alguns não viram nada acontecer, outros não moveram um fio de cabelo para procurar. Voltar para os Salões Comunais foi mais fácil do que McGonagall achou que seria, e dormir, uma missão mais difícil do que os céticos esperavam. 

Rose deitou em sua cama sem sono, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma súbita onda de adrenalina, mas talvez o nome apropriado fosse _terror_. Encarar os olhos brilhantes de Lorcan foi tão terrível quanto vê-lo procurar pela sua marca quando o relógio bateu meia noite, mas ainda pior foi o tamanho do sorriso que ele abriu para ela quando, ao arregaçar as mangas do uniforme, encontrou-a na lateral no antebraço. Era uma lâmpada fluorescente bem discreta, mas que pareceu ser gravada contra as pálpebras de Rose à ferro quente; conseguia vê-la claramente mesmo de olhos fechados. Também não achava que a imagem deixaria seus pensamentos, pelo menos não tão cedo. Afinal, o que teria _uma lâmpada_ a ver consigo?

Na calmaria de seu dormitório, pensava também se devia ter sentido algo, porque tirando o medo, nada permeou seu coração. Não quis buscar em seu próprio corpo a tal pista do destino, e a única escolha racional que lhe restava, para aquele momento, era dormir. No entanto, não conseguiu; revirou-se dez, vinte, trinta vezes sobre a cama para dar por conta que a ansiedade, que lhe corroía dolorosamente de dentro para fora, não pretendia deixá-la. Virou-se, então, de lado e enfiou a mão por debaixo do travesseiro, alcançando com as pontas dos dedos o saquinho de veludo vermelho, decorado com o símbolo das Gemialidades Weasley. Tirou de dentro dele o pequeno relógio dourado e, segurando-o diante dos olhos, tentou conter o desejo de acioná-lo, mas foi vencida num instante em que sua razão vacilou. Tudo pareceu ainda mais absurdo quando os algarismos apareceram no visor, indicando o tempo que faltava até ter a primeira conexão com sua alma gêmea. 

**04 dias 23 horas 05 minutos**


	2. Ninguém pode mudar o destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee! ♥  
> Alguns questionamentos vão ser levantados a partir daqui. Definitivamente, esses personagens têm pensamentos bem confusos e volúveis — como todo jovem de 17 anos — e estão vivendo um momento muito intenso, como o professor Baldrick sempre diz. Destino, poder dos astros, escolhas, conflitos, emoções... Talvez nos reste desejá-los boa sorte, hehe  
> Esperamos que gostem! 
> 
> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR

Scorpius mal se lembrava da noite anterior. Seu corpo inteiro doía, como se tivesse levado uma maldição cruciatus, e sua cabeça estava zonza, como se precisasse dormir pelo resto do dia; não passava das seis da manhã quando, por sentir uma dor insuportável no braço esquerdo, acordou. Levantou da cama depressa, tropeçando na bagunça dos seus colegas por causa da visão turva, cambaleando até o banheiro, a mão direita apertando firme o ponto de onde a dor despontava. Sentia sua pele ser perfurada, como se algo lhe rasgasse do braço até o punho. Apoiando-se na pia do banheiro com dificuldade para respirar, tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Estava assustado demais para olhar para baixo e, como se seu reflexo fosse amenizar o impacto de alguma forma, olhou para o espelho. Seus olhos cinzentos, arregalados pela dor repentina, registraram o próprio rosto pálido e o suor frio grudando a raiz de seus cabelos. No entanto, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que encontrou no próprio braço. Levantando a manga curta do pijama, viu sua marca.

Se comparado às marcas que viu na Torre de Astronomia, relativamente pequenas, a dele era _enorme_. Um caule cheio de espinhos aparecia pouco abaixo de seu ombro e serpenteava por toda a parte interna de seu braço até chegar ao pulso. No entanto, havia algo na extremidade do caule, e Scorpius precisou encarar aquele ponto difuso por uns bons segundos até que percebesse: era uma rosa. _Uma única rosa_.

Mas… Por que _doía_? Ninguém pareceu sentir sequer um beliscão na noite anterior. O que aquilo queria dizer, no fim das contas?

Scorpius só percebeu que devia ter ficado muito tempo ali, alisando e analisando a própria marca, quando um punho nada suave esmurrou a porta do banheiro, seguido de uma reclamação quase que inaudível ao ser interrompida por um bocejo. Jogando um pouco de água no rosto, o Malfoy mal colocou os pés de volta no quarto quando Alvo passou rapidamente por ele e trancou-se no banheiro. De certa forma, aquilo o deixava momentaneamente aliviado — poderia evitar um questionário completo do rapaz por mais um pouco de tempo. Colando o braço esquerdo contra o corpo, foi rapidamente até a própria cama e colocou o uniforme, olhando para os dois lados sempre, para garantir que ninguém veria sua marca por hora.

Felizmente, a manga comprida tapava tudo e seu dia seria repleto de compromissos que impediriam qualquer ser vivente — que não fosse ele mesmo, é claro — de ver a _coisa_ em seu braço. Tomou o café da manhã sozinho, encontrou Alvo indo para o salão enquanto voltava para o dormitório, vestiu seu uniforme de quadribol e foi a passos sonolentos para o campo, onde o time da Sonserina se encontraria para mais um treino antes do próximo jogo contra a Corvinal. Chegou antes da própria capitã, Megan Creevey, o que resultou numa longa espera. Teve tempo para sentir a dor desaparecer, e também para ser preenchido por uma sensação no mínimo _estranha_

Ele tinha uma alma gêmea. Não era único como seus pais. O grande problema foi que, ao sorrir com isso, uma súbita tristeza acometeu seu coração aliviado; por onde começaria a procurar para conseguir encontrá-la? 

— Nós temos uma vantagem contra os corvinos — Megan prendia seus longos cabelos loiros enquanto olhava de forma mortal para o time. — Não somos fracotes, não vamos deixar essa história de marca nos distrair do que realmente importa e, o mais importante — sorriu, colocando as mãos na cintura —, vamos fazer o Scamander _comer terra_ , entenderam?

— Não — Alvo respondeu num bocejo. — Vamos derrubá-lo da vassoura? 

— O equinócio afeta a pele, Potter, não o cérebro.

Ninguém ousou dar risada; Megan Creevey não aceitava brincadeiras quando fazia referência aos demais capitães, principalmente se um deles fosse seu _ex_ —namorado, já que suas intenções eram, de fato, verídicas. Na época em que terminaram, não houve nenhuma briga até o jogo da temporada onde eles acabaram, sem querer, colocando um pouco mais de _intensidade_ no que era para ser um debate sobre uma suposta manobra injusta da Corvinal — que, por sua vez, não passou de um grande truque da garota para que a Sonserina pudesse levar alguma vantagem. Havia armado tudo junto dos batedores antes de entrarem no campo. Isso consolidou Megan como uma capitã ardilosa, assustadora e terrivelmente _brilhante_. 

Não demorou para que o treino começasse, embora o desempenho da maioria estivesse abaixo das expectativas — o que não era uma grande surpresa, mas que também não evitou que a garota ficasse possessa. Ao final, todos estavam cansados, havendo apenas uma única exceção. 

— Se ela não fosse minha capitã, eu provavelmente me ofereceria para ajudá-la a dar uma relaxada — o Potter tagarelava enquanto enxugava os cabelos, andando em direção ao banco entre os armários do vestiário. — Como alguém pode ser tão insuportável logo de manhã?

— Ela não aceitaria sua ajuda, sinto em dizer. 

— Sem ofensas, _Malfoy_ , mas você não entende _nada_ de meninas. 

— Suponho que tenho muito o que aprender com _você_.

— Lógico — um sorriso maroto nascia, aos poucos, nos cantos dos lábios vermelhos de Alvo. — Sabia que eu me encontrei com a Hubi sexta-feira à noite? 

— Você _o quê?_ — Scorpius ralhou, fechando o registro do chuveiro. — Não sei se é mais impressionante você ter feito isso bem debaixo do meu nariz ou se é o fato dela realmente ter ido.

— Você me magoa assim — Alvo se fez de ofendido com a melhor de suas expressões teatrais, vendo o amigo aparecer com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Antes que falasse algo, semicerrou os olhos com o que via. — Scorpius, é impressão minha ou você está com uma coisa _gigante_ no braço?

— É uma flor — ele disse baixinho, aproximando-se do rapaz. 

— Flor? Isso é uma _árvore_ , olha o tamanho disso! Não pensei que uma marca pudesse ser desse tamanho — o loiro estendeu o braço para que Alvo olhasse mais de perto. — A minha é tão pequena, olha — apontou para a lateral do joelho esquerdo. Ao que tudo indicava, parecia ser um kanji. — Não faço ideia do que isso seja. 

— Bem exótico — Alvo negou com a cabeça. 

— Não faz o mínimo de sentido. Quer dizer, qual a probabilidade de eu achar alguém que tenha algo a ver com esse _negócio_?

— Sem drama, Potter.

— Você diz isso porque para achar alguém que se chama Margarida por aí é fácil, né — Scorpius deu um peteleco na cabeça do garoto.

— Está precisando trocar seus óculos. Isso não é uma margarida, é uma _rosa_.

— Grande coisa. 

Scorpius não deu ouvidos para as asneiras que Alvo começou a falar. Primeiro porque ele estava tentando achar argumentos para evitar o inevitável: sentir uma curiosidade corrosiva percorrer seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Todo mundo queria achar sua alma gêmea se tivesse sido agraciado pela marca; não havia como mudar isso. 

Durante o almoço Scorpius teve de aguentar uma falação sem eira nem beira acerca do que havia ocorrido na madrugada. Adam apareceu segurando um tal de relógio astral, a mais nova engabelação das Gemialidades Weasley — embora ele devesse reconhecer o incrível meio de ganhar dinheiro. Como que alguém poderia acreditar que aquilo premeditaria a tal _conexão?_ Nem sabiam se ela era real! Mas, como já era de se esperar, a maioria não estava agindo com suas devidas faculdades mentais, uma prova disso foi quando o próprio Alvo avisou que iria para a biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa e que eles poderiam jogar snap explosivo depois da reunião de monitoria do Malfoy, que se provou uma chatice maior do que o usual, inclusive. Às vezes havia uma disputa implícita entre os grifinórios e os corvinos para ver quem tinha o relatório semanal mais detalhado; contudo, foi Scorpius quem “ganhou” em disparada, diante ao súbito silêncio de Rose Weasley. 

Se na noite anterior Rose estava uma pilha de nervos, naquele momento estava prestes a explodir. Para começo de conversa, havia a pilha de relatórios que esqueceu na sala de monitoria e que, naquela tarde, parecia ter dobrado de tamanho muito rapidamente — não podia se importar menos com a competição saudável que faziam na entrega deles, não quando o esporro iminente que receberia de McGonagall já começava a ecoar em seus ouvidos. Sem contar que Lorcan começava a deixá-la aflita. Desde que se encontraram, ele levava as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, ostentando sua marca e, ainda pior, espalhando para todos, que quisessem saber ou não, que ela fazia referência à uma _certa pessoa_. Rose, no entanto, já não conseguia fingir que aquela situação a deixava confortável, principalmente quando seus receios passaram a tornar-se realidade na primeira das inúmeras vezes que Lorcan perguntou sobre sua marca, num _único maldito dia_. 

Acontecia que eram quase quatro horas da tarde e nenhuma marca havia aparecido; sabia disso porque, por mais que não tenha tido coragem de procurar na noite de sábado, procurou enquanto se trocava para começar aquele novo dia, e não havia _nada_. Nada em seus dedos, nada em seus braços, nada em suas costelas, nada em suas pernas. Arranjando as melhores desculpas que conseguiu, Rose se esquivou de Lorcan e continuou procurando conforme as horas do dia passavam. Infelizmente, não teve nenhum progresso, e naquele exato momento, estava prestes a gritar e sair correndo; o frio que tomava seu estômago crescia e começava a tomar seu peito, tornando a ação de respirar infinitamente mais difícil e pesada que de costume. Como se não bastasse, ela sentia a própria garganta obstruída por um nó, firmemente atado, que aumentava de tamanho na mesma proporção que pensava no assunto.

Era verdade que ainda tinha cerca de oito horas, mas tudo em seu corpo gritava uma verdade que ela não conseguia processar ainda: _era uma_ _única_.

Devia ter sabido melhor do que apenas deixar que seu coração acelerasse tanto diante dos números no relógio astral. Não havia sentido em existir uma contagem regressiva para uma conexão se nem mesmo uma marca ela teria. Jogando a cabeça para trás, inspirou profundamente, e quando voltou a endireitar a postura, encontrou os olhos de Scorpius fixos nela.

— O que foi? — perguntou, massageando as têmporas.

— Você está bem? — a voz do Malfoy saiu quase que num sussurro enquanto, passo seguido de passo, se aproximava dela. Estavam bem em frente à porta da sala, o corredor não poderia estar mais vazio, McGonagall talvez seria a única a escutar algo, embora não parecia ser uma de suas prioridades.

— Alguém está? — ele deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Essas vinte e quatro horas têm sido um grande pesadelo. 

— E uma grande dor de cabeça — acrescentou. — Nunca ouvi tanta falação de domingo, nunca vi algumas pessoas sequer _acordadas_ no domingo, e de repente todos estão dispostos a mostrar suas marcas e tentar achar a alma gêmea antes que o dia acabe. 

— Isso nem deve ser possível, se quer saber. Qual a probabilidade de você _imediatamente_ achar sua alma gêmea? — Rose negou com a cabeça, começando a dar alguns passos lentos. Seu coração tremia como se o tivesse colocado num liquidificador. Era aterrorizante descartar o relógio astral, que no momento representava a única e remota possibilidade dela não ser uma única; os dias que continuavam ilustrando o visor pareciam olhá-la pesadamente. 

— Hm… Acho que deve levar pelo menos seis meses. Nunca ouvi ninguém dizer que achou no dia do equinócio — foi a vez de Scorpius colocar o coração na batedeira. Estava sendo _tão_ ingênuo naquele momento — ou na mesma semana… Essas coisas devem levar tempo. _Bastante_ tempo. 

— Sim — Rose concordou, cruzando os braços. — A sua marca apareceu?

— Ainda não — a respiração do rapaz vacilou, causando uma tosse. — E a sua?

— Também não. 

— Temos algumas horas ainda, antes de… — talvez fosse a coisa certa a se dizer, mas Rose não conseguia avaliar se era melhor ser uma alma única e não ter nada a ver com Lorcan ou ter uma marca e _ela_ não ter nada a ver com o rapaz. Não conseguia parar de se culpar toda vez que lembrava do sorriso de Lorcan. Ela devia ter sentido algo vendo aquela lâmpada, algo que não estivesse relacionado com irritação, raiva ou culpa. 

Eles continuaram boa parte do caminho em silêncio, andando num trajeto sem destino. Rose parecia estar imersa nas horas que faltavam para o dia acabar, e Scorpius tentava se frustrar ao máximo enquanto pensava se estava delirando ou se era estupidamente burro por considerar a hipótese de que sua marca pudesse fazer alguma referência a Rose Weasley; seria impossível, de qualquer forma, além de ser loucura. Era um bom exemplo para se lembrar que coincidências cercariam a sua vida, mesmo sem serventia para a busca pela sua alma gêmea, e que não deveria enlouquecer por isso. Mas estava difícil, claro.

Pôde perceber que aquela situação começou a ficar desconfortável quando Rose virou o corredor da biblioteca e ele continuou em seu encalço, olhando-a de soslaio em curtos intervalos de tempo. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer.

— Vai ir para a biblioteca também?

— Tenho que terminar o pergaminho do Sr. Baldrick — tentou parecer casual ao responder, mas sentiu a bolsa de couro pesar em seu ombro, como se o pergaminho já feito tivesse dobrado de tamanho com a mentira.

Aquilo claramente não convenceu Rose — por mais que fosse completamente alheia a tudo o que o Malfoy fizesse, sabia muito bem que ele _nunca_ , sob hipótese alguma, ia à biblioteca aos _domingos_. No entanto, tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar, coisas que anulavam qualquer importância que pudesse ser atribuída àquela situação. Não sentia a mínima vontade de prolongar o assunto. Acenando com a cabeça, balbuciou algo sobre terminar o próprio pergaminho antes de mergulhar de volta à própria bagunça.

Talvez ela e Lorcan de fato pudessem dar certo. Não era seu tio Jorge quem acabou casando com Angelina Johnson, a mulher com uma marca que fazia referência ao seu irmão gêmeo falecido? Não era seu tio Percy quem tinha uma alma gêmea nada compatível e acabou se casando com outra mulher? Embora aquilo não fizesse com que o absoluto terror, a ansiedade latente e a inquietação dessem uma trégua, Rose sentia os pensamentos clarearem um pouco e um fio de razão erguer-se sobre o caos, trazendo consigo a frase que o Sr. Baldrick disse na sexta feira.

_O destino ainda assim se escreve sozinho, e a felicidade ainda se encontra em outros lugares._

Aquele momento de esclarecimento, no entanto, não durou muito. Parado diante das grandes portas da biblioteca, Lorcan olhava distraidamente para o relógio no próprio pulso, uma das dezenas de quinquilharias que sua mãe, Luna, acreditava ser útil para afastar os narguilês. Para o terror da Weasley, as mangas do uniforme dele estavam arregaçadas ainda mais alto, e seu antebraço esquerdo, firmemente cruzado sobre o peito num movimento que devia parecer natural, exibia aquela lâmpada para quem quer que o olhasse.

Cerrando os dentes, Rose paralisou e, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, tentou girar sobre os calcanhares para dar meia volta e fugir dali. Scorpius, que tardou a perceber que ela tinha parado, brecou bruscamente, seus passos ecoando no corredor vazio quando olhou para trás, para onde a ruiva estava, e demorou um segundo a mais para entender a situação. Rose fechou os olhos com força e contorceu o rosto numa careta, Lorcan levantou a cabeça com um semblante desorientado, Rose fingiu estar muito concentrada procurando algo na bolsa, Lorcan abriu o sorriso mais largo que podia.

Um segundo de atraso que poderia ter dado a Rose a chance de escapar.

— Aí está você! — cobrindo a distância entre os dois em passos rápidos, Lorcan passou o braço sobre os ombros da ruiva e depositou um beijo estalado sobre a bochecha pálida. Scorpius não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela lâmpada fluorescente, espremida ao lado do rosto de uma Rose constrangida, que parecia cada vez menor naquele abraço claramente exibicionista e possessivo. Quando a atenção do Malfoy voltou para o rosto do outro rapaz, encontrou um par de sobrancelhas franzidas encarando-o, parecendo alertas e preocupadas pela figura de algum outro garoto ao lado de Rose.

— Achei que fosse tirar o resto do dia para descansar — a voz da jovem parecia genuinamente surpresa e Lorcan deu um sorrisinho de canto convencido.

— Quis passar mais tempo com você — ele respondeu simplesmente, soltando o aperto no abraço apenas para se inclinar e depositar um beijo rápido sobre os lábios rosados dela — Que tal irmos estudar nos jardins hoje? O tempo está perfeito.

— Tarde — soltou Scorpius com um tom de ironia, ligeiramente irritado com a displicência do corvino quanto a sua presença; também se irritou com a forma que Rose tinha sido esmagada, mas preferiu atribuir aquilo ao desconforto palpável que emanava dela — Vou andando, então. Rose, Lorcan.

E inclinando a cabeça numa mesura educada, desapareceu detrás das portas pesadas da biblioteca. Rose soltou um suspiro pesaroso quando o terror voltou a explodir em seu peito. Não gostou da sensação de estar sozinha com Lorcan e com aquela lâmpada mais uma vez no mesmo dia. Entretanto, enlaçou os dedos nos dele e levantou os olhos para aquele largo sorriso de sempre, e não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

— Discutindo monitorias? — eles agora rumavam o caminho contrário e desciam as escadarias; Rose se demorou tanto nos próprios pensamentos que acabou prendendo os dois em um lance de escadas em movimento. Afinal, o que diria? Nem ela sabia o que Scorpius fazia ao seu lado, e apesar de Lorcan não ligar para essas coisas, era uma resposta vaga demais para ser dada.

— Sim — disse por fim, puxando Lorcan para perto enquanto os degraus não paravam, dando-lhe outro beijo, rápido para não ser denunciada pelos quadros — Os relatórios que McGonagall tem pedido estão cada vez mais exigentes.

— Mas não são páreos para você — ele apertou com o indicador e o polegar a ponta do nariz de Rose, que o franziu em seguida — Acredita que a marca do Garret apareceu?! E todo mundo achando que fosse um único, aquele lá. Patricia disse que…

Enterrando o rosto no peito de Lorcan enquanto ele continuava tagarelando sobre aquelas malditas marcas, Rose quis chorar, mas segurou-se até o último instante. Tinha que se manter firme por si mesma, porque ao que parecia, nem mesmo ele continuaria sendo um porto seguro em meio àquela situação toda que mais parecia um _pesadelo_.

Como tinha previsto, não conseguiu estudar quase nada. Chegaram aos jardins no fim de tarde, e a luz do pôr do sol, que podia ser aproveitada para enxergar alguma coisa, desapareceu rapidamente no horizonte, num período de tempo que Lorcan tomou com sua faladeira ininterrupta. Foi um final de tarde extremamente desconfortável, com mais esquivas da sua parte quando ele perguntou sobre sua marca, quando quis falar em como a dele só podia fazer referência a ela, e quando voltou com sua sinistra e súbita fixação em Garret.

Quando levou o Scamander para a torre da Corvinal, passou na da Grifinória para deixar sua bolsa do dormitório e fez as rondas habituais pelo resto da noite. Não voltou a encontrar Alvo escapulindo para canto nenhum, o que levava a crer que o Potter estava _mesmo_ certo sobre tudo o que dissera, e o que levava Rose a sentir o mal-estar no estômago ainda mais intensamente. Sentia-se estranha, deslocada até, conforme as horas passavam e nada de diferença nenhuma dar um sinal, em nenhum lugar de seu corpo. Lembrava do último beijo que Lorcan lhe deu havia pouco, tão suave e familiar quanto sempre foi. Tentava convencer-se que o gosto amargo que tomava conta de sua boca era causado pela ansiedade, mas alguma coisa dizia que aquele amargor era um sinal, a primeira mudança sólida e sucinta de que, qualquer que fosse a magia das marcas, começava a fazer efeito e repelir Lorcan dela ou vice-versa.

Sequer se amavam de verdade? Eram jovens demais, e mais jovens ainda quando começaram a trocar beijos há alguns meses atrás. Sabiam que era arriscado se envolver com alguém antes dessa história de marcas, mas não lhes faltava atração e carinho, e aliado ao conforto e à familiaridade, Rose passou a acreditar no que tinham. Sentiu-se plenamente feliz em todos os momentos que compartilhou com Lorcan naqueles meses, e estava feliz até mesmo em ainda tê-lo ao lado, mas já não conseguia ter a mesma convicção de que aquilo era — ou poderia ser, um dia — amor; pelo menos não o amor limpo, genuíno e incontestável de uma marca, um amor como o que Lorcan levava, gravado na pele, por _outra pessoa_.

Quando Rose terminou as rondas, demorou-se no banheiro do dormitório. Nervosa demais para olhar para o próprio corpo despido, tomar banho sem ver o que fazia mostrou-se uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que esperava. Seus pensamentos não lhe deram paz em momento algum, de forma que, enquanto se enxugava, não conseguiu conter e vasculhou-se por completo, da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o couro cabeludo.

Deslizando o corpo para dentro do pijama, Rose olhou para o reflexo de seu rosto no espelho, a pele sardenta tomada pela vermelhidão, seus olhos pequeninos, inchados antes mesmo que as lágrimas começassem a ser derramadas.

A verdade da qual quis tanto escapar nas últimas vinte e quatro horas agora parecia esmagá-la contra o chão: não havia marca alguma. _Ela era uma única_.


	3. Talvez o mundo possa ser nosso essa noite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR

Estava difícil prestar atenção em algo ou, simplesmente, parar de pensar sobre a realidade que havia batido em sua porta; a falação interminável do professor Binns apenas deixava as coisas piores. Rose sempre gostou de História da Magia, era a aluna mais empenhada em formular questões e dar as respostas que os demais não sabiam, mas não se sentia concentrada o suficiente para ajudar seus colegas lufanos a não morrerem de sono. Até mesmo porque a maioria estava contente, sussurrando sobre as malditas marcas, delirando sobre um futuro totalmente incerto, fazendo o professor reclamar das conversas paralelas a cada quinze minutos. 

— Rose — Roxanne chamou baixinho, arisca quanto ao alvo dos olhos fantasmagóricos do professor. — Você não comentou nada sobre a sua marca. 

Deveria responder? Ou simplesmente dar ombros? Talvez fosse uma pergunta à qual devesse se acostumar, passaria um bom tempo de sua vida tendo que deparar-se com o inegável e deprimente fato de que era uma alma única. Ela respirou fundo, o coração batendo dolorosamente em seu peito conforme se encontrava cada vez mais imersa numa situação tão patética; virou o rosto para a prima esperando que sua expressão fosse mais clara do que palavras, olhos cansados de ficarem marejados, maçãs do rosto vermelhas por estarem excessivamente secas. 

— Tem _certeza?_ — ela aproximou para falar mais perto de seu ouvido. Rose assentiu, voltando a encarar seu pergaminho vazio de anotações. — Procurou direito? 

— Sim — engoliu a seco, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a carteira numa tentativa de aguentar o peso que passara a sentir em seus ombros. 

Ela estendeu a mão por cima da de Rose, apertando-a carinhosamente. Na pele negra de Roxanne, enrolada ao seu pulso como se fosse um relógio, estava sua marca: _l’estoile¹_ , uma carta de tarot cujo desenho era uma mulher abaixada à beira de um rio, o céu cheio de estrelas de oito pontas. Durante todo o dia, Rose se deparou com diversos desenhos — por vezes bem estranhos — e com toda a euforia dos alunos do sétimo ano. Apenas alguns eram discretos para não sair exibindo a marca, ou sensatos para poupar os ouvidos alheios de histórias sem pé nem cabeça. O Clube de Duelos, que ocupava o último tempo da segunda-feira, talvez devesse ter o nome mudado para algo relacionado a fofoca e tumulto, visto que era mais atrativo escutar os murmúrios aleatórios do que prestar atenção nos alunos que subiam ao palanque. 

Por sua vez, a Weasley estava atenta à terrível performance de Lorcan, que perdia vergonhosamente para Alice Longbottom, do sexto ano, embora ainda aparentasse estar se divertindo com a derrota. Ela era realmente boa em Feitiços, o professor Flitwick vivia elogiando a garota para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir; Rose se lembrava de uma semana em que ela havia conjurado um patrono corpóreo no clube, era uma adorável salamandra de fogo. 

— Não precisa nem comentar — Lorcan disse num sorriso enquanto andava em sua direção, passando os braços pelos seus ombros, dando um beijo nos cabelos ruivos. — Alice deveria duelar com o Flitwick, não comigo, um mero mortal tão… tão _aceitável_. 

— Isso significa que você tem que se empenhar mais — respondeu, observando a movimentação de escolha da próxima dupla. 

A primeira a subir os degraus foi Megan Creevey, uma sonserina que Rose conhecia apenas de vista: era a capitã do time da Sonserina, ex-namorada de Lorcan e motivo de algumas das reclamações de Alvo durante o verão. Haviam boatos de que ela ainda não havia superado totalmente o término, principalmente nos jogos de quadribol, mas não era algo que sequer ocupava os pensamentos de Rose; era típico de sonserinos arrumar problemas por bel prazer, não seria uma grande surpresa ela desafiar Lorcan para um _agni kai²_ numa tentativa de humilhá-lo ou armar uma enrascada durante a temporada de jogos. Quem subiu para duelar com ela foi Scorpius, cuja expressão não era das mais descansadas. 

Por alguns instantes Rose pensou que, talvez, não fosse a única a ser, bem, _única_ , já que no dia anterior a marca dele ainda não havia aparecido. Ela conseguiu respirar fundo, enchendo-se de uma falsa esperança que apenas lhe causou uma intensa acidificação no estômago. No entanto, ao forçar a visão, uma observação mais atenta do loiro permitiu que enxergasse, no antebraço de Scorpius, uma grande flor cobrindo a pele. Sua camisa estava dobrada até os cotovelos e ele mexia sem parar o braço, impossibilitando uma vista mais precisa. Mas, de qualquer forma, _estava lá_.

Rose se aconchegou no abraço de Lorcan. Sentia que poderia desmoronar ali mesmo, e para que o namorado não percebesse seus olhos vermelhos e a força que fazia para não chorar, repousou a cabeça em seu ombro e assistiu o duelo que se desenrolava. 

— Se me machucar, vai ficar sem artilheiro — Scorpius disse enquanto se curvava diante de Megan, cuja risada zombadora podia ser ouvida de longe. Ao se virarem para voltar às posições, era nítido o sorriso presunçoso do rapaz; ele pensava que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade de descontar a falta de gentileza de sua capitã durante os treinos. 

— Se me machucar, vai ficar sem um braço — retrucou, os olhos brilhando de emoção. Ela era conhecida pela sua intensidade, determinação e vontade de ficar por cima, sempre. Ergueu a varinha na direção de Scorpius, a sobrancelha arqueada esperando pelo momento oportuno de desarmá-lo. — Vai sentir muita falta dessa margarida, Malfoy? _Estupefaça!_

— _Protego!_ Por Merlin, Creevey. _Incarcerous!_ — uma grande corda apareceu no ar, voando na direção da garota. — Isso é uma _rosa_. 

— _Oppugno!_ — a corda mudou de direção, logo diminuindo de tamanho.

— _Reducto! Expelliarmus!_

Megan mantinha a coluna ereta e um braço às costas, parecendo saber exatamente o que fazia. Arqueando as sobrancelhas e adotando um olhar de censura — que davam a certeza ao Malfoy de que estava _ferrado_ —, ela plantou o pé direito à frente, obstinada. Os músculos de Scorpius, retesados e doloridos pela noite mal dormida, não não tinham a mesma desenvoltura que os de sua adversária; sua postura estava torta, conseguia sentir, e seu tronco inclinava-se mais para a frente do que o necessário, o que o desestabilizaria com muita facilidade. A moça devia ter percebido.

— _Protego! Trip!_ — o rapaz tropeçou em seus pés, deixando a varinha cair no chão. — _Confudus!_

— _Finite Incantatem!_ — proferiu, sentindo o baque de desorientação pela baixa qualidade do feitiço de defesa; antes de se levantar, acenou com a varinha e gritou em resposta — _Immobilus!_

— Seus feitiços parecem de primeiranistas, Malfoy — zombou, sem conseguir sair do lugar. — _Glacius!_

— _Protego! Rictusempra!_

— Ele só está fazendo gracinha porque sabe que vai sofrer retaliação nos treinos — Lorcan comentou, as risadas escandalosas da garota enfeitiçada reverberando pela sala e abafando sua voz. — Megan não sabe perder. 

— Ninguém sabe — Rose respondeu num murmúrio.

— _Finite Incantatem! Quietus!_ — ela voltou ao normal, saindo do lugar e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. — Quero ver agora, Malfoy.

— Pra mim, isso é roubo — a Weasley deu ombros com a observação. Megan só estava sendo esperta, não havia caminho mais rápido para ganhar um duelo do que tirar a voz do oponente para que ele não conjurasse nenhum feitiço. 

— _Estupefaça!_ — Scorpius fez um movimento com as mãos, dando apenas alguns passos para trás. Havia conjurado um feitiço de proteção não-verbal, o que ocasionou assobios por parte da platéia que, por diversos motivos, torciam contra Megan. — _Stupefy!_ — era um encantamento bem avançado, Scorpius precisou de muito esforço para impedi-lo, o que deveria realmente fazer caso não quisesse cair no chão feito uma batata. Teve sucesso, mas sua mente não foi forte para aguentar os próximos. — _Immobilus! Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Scorpius voou longe, dando fim ao duelo dos dois. O rapaz recebeu um cumprimento do professor Flitwick sobre o feitiço não-verbal e andou até onde Alvo e Adam Zabini estavam. Ao descer do palanque, Lorcan Scamander lhe fez um aceno _estranho_ com a cabeça — visto que ele nunca havia feito questão de cumprimentá-lo —, e Rose parecia ocupada procurando poeira no chão. À sua volta, diversos olhares cravavam em si, e tinha certeza que nenhum deles desejava parabenizá-lo como o professor fez, mas ainda não conseguia entender o que havia de errado para ser alvo de tanta comoção. Isto é, até se dar conta de que tinha dobrado as mangas do uniforme e que sua marca estava à mostra. Tomado por uma onda de constrangimento, desdobrou a camisa e cruzou os braços firmemente contra o peito. Sem conseguir evitar, lançou mais um olhar furtivo para a Weasley, do outro lado do palanque. Ela permanecia cabisbaixa, levemente pálida. 

No dia seguinte, porém, Rose sentiu-se estranhamente revigorada. Não por causa de uma ou outra alma única a que se referiam os boatos que corriam pelos corredores, ou porque tinha aceitado que ela mesma era uma — não, o desespero era real demais, e criou raízes bem rápido dentro de sua cabeça, reforçado pelos burburinhos constantes sobre o assunto. Era por causa do dia confortante e absurdamente _normal_ que tivera.

Parecia besteira pensar nas coisas daquela perspectiva, mas ela não poderia se importar menos, não quando sentia-se tão bem a ponto de retribuir o largo sorriso de Lorcan com sinceridade. Aquilo, claro, aumentou o entusiasmo do rapaz com marcas em geral, mas ela sequer ligou, principalmente porque, pela primeira vez desde o equinócio, podia contar nos dedos das mãos quantas vezes o Scamander perguntou sobre sua marca. Era estranho, claro, mas gradativamente aliviador.

Por isso, quando os primeiros raios de sol da quarta-feira começaram a adentrar seu dormitório, saltou da cama animada, os resquícios de vigor do dia anterior ainda eletrizando seus sentidos. Durante o café da manhã, haviam apenas duas ou três pessoas além dela no Salão Principal, e a biblioteca ainda tinha o ar parado das horas que passou fechada quando ocupou uma das mesas e terminou todos os relatórios que sobraram. Aproveitando a oportunidade, embrenhou-se no mar de prateleiras e buscou um exemplar de _Romeu & Julieta_ ao se lembrar do pergaminho que ainda não tinha terminado.

Quando rumou para as estufas de Herbologia, que ocupava o primeiro horário da manhã, encontrou Lorcan nas escadas, pouco antes de atingirem o exterior do castelo. Cumprimentou-o com um abraço por trás e um beijo leve, mas quando entrelaçou suas mãos e seguiu o caminho, Rose não pôde deixar de incomodar-se com algo; não sabia dizer o que era, porque Lorcan ainda lhe parecia normal, tagarelando sobre tudo com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, mas _sentia_ , no fundo de seu estômago que começava a revirar com nervosismo.

Já nas estufas Rose colocou-se do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Dominique, se irritando com a dificuldade em concentrar-se no que fazia uma vez que seus olhos pareciam se atrair a Lorcan como metal à ímã. O tempo todo ele pareceu muito concentrado em arrancar os ramos estragados de uma planta cheia de dentes, com delicadeza para não ser alvo de nenhuma mordida, e não desviou o olhar para a ruiva em nenhum instante. Vestia a capa azul e as luvas adequadas para a atividade, como todos na estufa, e por mais que continuasse vasculhando o namorado por algum sinal, por menor que fosse, não conseguiu encontrar nada.

Isto é, até que ele terminou a atividade um bocado mais cedo. Lorcan foi até a porta, colocou as luvas usadas no cesto ao lado e, ao tirar a capa para pendurá-la ao lado da porta, Rose viu; as mangas da camisa dele não estavam arregaçadas aquela manhã. Olhando por sobre o ombro por alguns rápidos instantes, ele abriu um sorriso e direcionou a ela uma piscadela antes de deixar a estufa.

Rose piscou vagarosamente. Um rosnado ligeiramente gutural, vindo do vaso à sua frente, a despertou do torpor em que mergulhou, mas ainda não conseguia pensar direito quando voltou a acariciar alguma das folhas até que conseguisse retirar a substância necessária daquela planta. Nem sabia como tinha terminado a atividade, para falar a verdade. E quando saiu das estufas, Lorcan, que geralmente esperava por ela ao lado do caminho serpenteante, _não estava lá_. 

Durante as demais aulas não conseguiu, de novo, focar no que estava acontecendo fora dos seus pensamentos acelerados, o que lhe gerou uma preocupação pela proximidade dos NIEM’s. Precisava estudar, precisava pelo menos ouvir o que seus professores diziam, mas se via emocionalmente incapaz. No horário livre após o almoço, aproveitou a oportunidade para finalizar o pergaminho da aula do professor Baldrick. 

— O que ela significa, Rox? — Dominique tocava a marca de Roxanne, tentando falar baixo para não atrapalhar a prima. Pelo jeito, Rose era a única que estava postergando os centímetros de tragédia.

— Depende.

— Você sempre diz isso — apoiou o rosto sobre a mão, sem desviar o olhar da carta de tarot. — Depende do quê?

— De tudo. O seu espelho não tem um significado sozinho, ele depende de outras variáveis para constituir um sentido. Se não, ele é apenas um espelho. Essa carta é apenas uma carta até eu conhecer essa pessoa. 

— Mas você tem alguma impressão? 

— Não, você tem?

— Hm, tenho, mas nada certo… 

— Imagino que esteja com esse papo furado para saber o que eu acho.

— Está vendo como você é talentosa, Rox? — a morena riu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. 

— Não sou capaz de dizer quem é a sua alma gêmea, Dominique, é difícil de entender algo tão simples assim? 

— Você acionou o relógio astral? — ao terminar a última linha, Rose ergueu o rosto para as primas. — Quer dizer, não sei se ele realmente funciona, porque o meu ainda está rodando como se eu tivesse uma marca, mas talvez possa ajudar nessa sua ansiedade. 

— Não está ajudando, e nem vai adiantar alguma coisa por um longo tempo — Rose sentiu um certo aborrecimento por tal colocação, outro detalhe que deveria se acostumar caso não quisesse passar a vida se chateando. 

— Por quê? — pigarreou, guardando as coisas em sua bolsa. 

— Segundo ele, faltam doze anos, sete meses, trinta dias e umas dezessete horas para eu ter a primeira conexão. 

Mesmo com a aura séria da conversa, foi impossível que elas não explodissem em risadas. Chegava a ser patético pensar que poderiam levar uma vida inteira para achar alguém capaz — ou não — de proporcionar uma certa completude astral. Rose não entendia como essa lenda havia ganhado tanta importância num mundo em que, a cada dia, via-se mais liquidez nas relações. Como todos pegavam para si a ideia de que em algum lugar havia alguém feito especialmente para lhe amar? Sendo que não havia garantia nenhuma, apenas uma imensa margem de erro. Rose era a prova disso. 

Continuaram debatendo sobre a aplicação do relógio astral até o início do período da tarde. A professora Septima Vector, felizmente, abordou um assunto complicado e interessante o suficiente para atrair a atenção das mentes algébricas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, sem deixar um neurônio disponível para pensamentos relacionados à qualquer marca estúpida. Por outro lado, a aula de Transfiguração foi desumana, o que deixou Rose com a impressão de que tinha sido atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos famintos. E, para deixar as coisas um pouco mais estranhas, deu de cara com Lorcan quando saiu da sala. 

— Ei — ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a capa aberta, sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Rose quase sorriu, abraçando-o e deixando um selinho em seus lábios. — Está muito cansada?

— Um pouco — bastante. Se uma sensação estranha não estivesse lhe apertando o peito, provavelmente diria que gostaria de tirar um cochilo antes da ronda. — Como chegou tão rápido aqui? Pensei que tinha aula com o Hagrid. 

— Digamos que eu matei aula… Estava pensando em algo e eu queria falar uma coisa com você — ela assentiu. Lorcan pegou a alça da bolsa de Rose e colocou em seus ombros; deu alguns passos lentos e, novamente, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. 

— Sou toda ouvidos — sua voz saiu num tom mais baixo. O rapaz olhava para o chão, mexia as sobrancelhas como se estivesse elaborando o que ia dizer. Estavam quase fazendo a curva do corredor e ele ainda estava quieto. — Lorcan?

— Nós não conversamos ainda sobre as marcas — aparentemente nervoso, ele virou o rosto para ver a expressão da garota. Rose nunca havia sido boa em esconder sentimentos, e não seria diferente daquela vez. — Talvez seja necessário. 

— Me lembro de várias vezes em que tocamos no assunto, principalmente sobre as marcas de Garret e de toda a Corvinal.

— Quero falar sobre as _nossas_ — enfatizou, fazendo-a assentir. — Você não comentou nada sobre a sua, apenas cogitamos algumas hipóteses, então… Eu quero saber mais, eu _preciso_ saber mais.

— Saber mais _o quê?_ Se a minha marca tem a ver com você?

— Só estou perguntando por que você não me contou nada, não precisa ficar na defensiva. 

— Não estou na defensiva, Lorcan — ela parou de andar, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo. — Pensei que tínhamos concluído que elas não significam nada, _você_ disse que elas não significam nada. 

— E eu estava errado — soltando um longo suspiro, o rapaz olhou para os lados, esforçando-se o máximo para escapar do olhar inquisidor da garota. — É estranho saber que você tem uma pista sobre a pessoa _certa_ gravada na sua pele. 

— Você disse que a pessoa certa não tem a ver com a marca, tem a ver com o coração. Não estou te entendendo. O que quer dizer com isso? — não houve resposta, até os quadros que observavam ficaram quietos. — Que não sou mais _brilhante?_ Que a sua lâmpada não tem mais nada a ver comigo? — seria difícil, para ela, se conter. Fechou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e quando voltou a fitar Lorcan, viu seus olhos verdes marejados. — Você quer entrar nessa busca insana pela sua alma gêmea, é isso? 

— Por que você está agindo como se eu fosse o único a ter esse desejo? Todo mundo quer, todo mundo quer achar a sua cara metade e, pelo menos, eu estou sendo sincero com você… Não consigo continuar enquanto essa febre não passar, não quero te chatear por isso. 

— _Muito obrigada_ pela sua consideração, Lorcan — deu risada, pondo as mãos na cintura. — Você fala dessas malditas marcas há séculos, sempre disse que elas não influenciariam em nada o nosso… Quer dizer, não que tenhamos algo, porque isso é outra coisa que você adia pensando nessas malditas marcas que até ontem você jurava não importar. 

— As pessoas mudam, Rose, eu não sou o mesmo de antes do equinócio. Você também não é! 

— E de _onde_ você tirou que eu não sou?

— As marcas mudam a gente… — Lorcan passou os dedos por debaixo dos olhos, para conter as lágrimas. Ele sempre chorava quando estava nervoso. — Mudam a ponto de escondermos coisas um do outro.

— Quem está escondendo, Lorcan? E o quê? Por Merlin! A única mudança que eu estou vendo é você voltando atrás com o que disse, mudando suas promessas porque agora é conveniente mudar. 

— Você está escondendo a sua marca de mim. Será que é impossível se colocar no meu lugar por um instante? O que você pensaria caso eu não te mostrasse a minha? No mínimo você sabe que ela não tem nada a ver comigo e está adiando o inevitável.

— O inevitável? O nosso “término” é inevitável?

— Rose — ele respirou fundo, fitando-a com o resto de coragem que parecia ter. — Estou sendo sincero, _eu não consigo_. 

— Claro que não consegue, eu nem esperava que conseguisse — Rose estendeu o braço para pegar a bolsa no ombro do loiro. — Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer, tudo bem. Eu respeito você.

— Não aja como se não estivesse sentindo a pressão.

— Hm, não estou sentindo. Sabe por quê? — embora os olhos de Lorcan continuassem vermelhos, seu maxilar parecia travado num nervosismo extremo. Se Rose o conhecia bem, suas mãos deveriam estar geladas e um pouco trêmulas dentro de seus bolsos. Naquele momento, contudo, nem ela tinha forças o suficiente para impedir seu corpo de trepidar. — Por que eu não mudei depois do equinócio, a marca não me mudou, simplesmente porque _eu não tenho uma_. Talvez seja um outro bom motivo para não continuarmos com _isso_. Você tem o direito de correr atrás da sua alma gêmea, já que tem uma. Aproveite sua chance, vasculhe em cada canto do mundo… Eu, por outro lado, não tenho nada para procurar, principalmente agora que perdi o que pensei ter encontrado. 

Sem mais, Rose fez um aceno educado com a cabeça e continuou o trajeto em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda sozinha e a passos largos, tomada por uma ira descomunal. Não ouviu Lorcan chamar seu nome, não viu nenhuma objeção, nenhuma reação que mostrasse que ele poderia se arrepender de sua decisão; e ela sabia, bem lá no fundo, que ele não estava errado. O ponto central não era encontrar a alma gêmea, mas não se arrepender de não ter procurado. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não poderia se culpar por ser uma única, por não ter quem procurar, por não ser o que ela e Lorcan haviam, de certa forma, planejado. 

Chegando em seu dormitório, tirou os sapatos, deixou a bolsa ao pé da cama e deitou-se de bruços, sentindo uma imensa vontade de dormir por anos, mesmo tendo total consciência de que devia cumprir sua ronda. Rose não teve outra reação além de respirar bem fundo numa tentativa de conter a angústia corrosiva que crescia em seu coração. Talvez estivesse imune de sofrimento por um tempo, visto que era mais desesperador o fato de não se encaixar na lenda das marcas. 

Quando decidiu se levantar, sem querer jogou no chão o relógio astral que guardava embaixo do travesseiro. Ela pegou o saquinho aveludado e o tirou de lá de dentro, sentindo-se ainda pior ao ver que trabalhava normalmente. 

**01 dia 07 horas 39 minutos**

Rose riu sozinha, negando com a cabeça, guardando-o de volta no saquinho. Era mais insano pensar que Dominique esperaria doze anos para a sua conexão ou que Rose teria a sua na próxima noite, provavelmente durante a aula de astronomia, sendo que nem tinha marca? 

Dentre todos os _trending topics_ em Hogwarts, o assunto probabilidade estava bem ranqueado; as conversas aleatórias em corredores, salões comunais, aulas, refeições e banheiros sempre envolviam dados estatísticos não oficiais sobre as chances de cada indivíduo achar sua alma gêmea. 

— Salamandra. _De fogo!_ — Alvo Severo Potter, durante o jantar da Sonserina, era um bom exemplo. Estava indignado pelo significado recém descoberto de sua marca, mal conseguia devorar as asinhas de frango que tanto gostava. — Qual a probabilidade disso fazer sentido para alguém? 

— A pessoa pode ter tido uma má experiência com salamandras durante a infância — Zabini propôs, sério. — Ou ela pode estudar salamandras na Ásia, o que explicaria o kanji. Ela pode gostar de comer salamandras também, ou ter uma de estimação. 

— Tá bom, Adam, ele já entendeu.

— Isso é impossível. Quem tem uma salamandra de estimação? — bufou, afastando o prato. — Esse negócio é perda de tempo total. Não é como se fôssemos achar a nossa alma gêmea amanhã. 

— Você comprou o relógio astral do seu tio? Porque eu comprei — o rapaz moreno enfiou a mão no bolso da capa, analisou os ponteiros por alguns segundos e sorriu animado. — Dois anos, quatro meses e dezessete dias. Tenho certeza que vai ser um dia ensolarado de julho que irei na sua casa, sua irmã já vai estar com a marca dela, teremos a conexão assim que eu entrar e falar “oi, Lily”... Já consigo ver tudo. 

— O nome disso é delírio — o Malfoy pontuou, rindo enquanto bebia o suco. — Não dá para saber se esse negócio funciona. E se você ficar tão focado nele e perder a conexão?

— Não dá para perder a conexão, bobinho — Adam sibilou, revirando os olhos, logo sendo acometido pela dúvida. — Ou dá?

— Nunca vi essa conexão acontecendo, ninguém fala nada com nada, essas marcas são estranhas, e a minha não tem nada a ver com a da Hubi — o Potter fez cara de choro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Estamos perdidos, à mercê da crueldade do destino.

— O sr Baldrick provavelmente falaria isso. 

Scorpius não sabia nada sobre a marca do professor Baldrick, nem de nenhum outro docente de Hogwarts — todos eram bem discretos, talvez justamente por assistirem ao colapso adolescente que acontecia anualmente em março —, mas de certa forma, ele era o único bruxo no castelo capaz de responder as perguntas existenciais que envolviam a lenda. Scorpius anotou num pedaço de pergaminho o que perguntaria na aula de sexta-feira: _o que é destino?_ Só de pensar nas diversas possibilidades de respostas, sentia um pingo de esperança borbulhar em seu estômago. Não tinha expectativas _reais_ de encontrar sua alma gêmea, e da mesma forma que quis uma marca para sentir-se bem, queria um consolo que lhe desse sanidade durante a vida. Se o destino fosse o responsável por encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça, restaria a ele apenas esperar. 

Diga-se de passagem, Scorpius conseguiu ficar bem mais calmo do que a maioria de seus colegas por um bom tempo, o suficiente para quase lhe render um atraso na sexta-feira. Após o jantar, pensou que seria uma boa ideia adiantar alguns relatórios para a reunião com McGonagall no fim de semana, só não levou em consideração que já era tarde para mexer com coisas chatas e potencialmente sonolentas. Acordou num susto, de repente, sentindo o coração disparar de receio em interromper Aurora Sinistra. 

Saiu correndo em direção à Torre de Astronomia, conjurando um _Lumus_ com a varinha para não tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Os alunos já estavam lá, mas, por extrema sorte, a professora não havia começado ainda. Decidiu não dar um peteleco em Alvo para não denunciar sua presença, e se contentou em ficar mais ao fundo.

— Monitores não devem chegar atrasados — ele quase deu um pulo no lugar ao ouvir a voz de Rose Weasley passando ao seu lado. Achou esquisito ela já não estar à beira do parapeito, tentando enxergar mais do que sua visão humana permitia, mas não era de sua conta, mesmo reparando que ela não andava tão normal nos últimos dias, principalmente devido aos recentes acontecimentos com o Scamander. Outro assunto que estava em ascensão nos _trending topics_ de Hogwarts. 

Ao que tudo indicava, os astros não queriam que Rose Weasley agisse normalmente. Para começo de conversa, ela não havia recebido a tão desejada marca; depois, Lorcan voltou atrás com tudo o que disse e terminou com ela, o maldito relógio ficou zombando de sua cara por dias, até que sua prima tirou, de vez, o único resquício de sanidade que lhe restava àquela altura da semana. Quinta-feira, definitivamente, não era o dia preferido de Rose. 

Após a última aula do período da tarde, que para o seu desespero tinha sido com a Corvinal, ela pensou que seria uma boa ideia se trancar no dormitório por um tempo. Relaxar, esquecer dos olhos pidões de Lorcan que lhe encararam durante a aula inteira como se ele a tivesse apunhalado brutalmente pelas costas — era quase isso, ele estava perdendo apenas para o tal destino. O problema não era o término em si, Rose não era mais uma menininha que acreditava na eternidade de um sentimento adolescente, e nem queria ser, mas quando percebeu ser uma única, o consolo para a angústia crescente em seus pensamentos era o fato de que Lorcan não a deixaria, porque foi o que ele disse, o que ele _prometeu_. E sem ele… Ela era apenas uma única solitária, fadada a roubar almas gêmeas alheias — se conseguisse, claro — ou ficar com outras pessoas que sobraram na matemática astral. 

Ela levantou para tomar um banho, aprontar-se para o jantar, para a ronda e para a aula de astronomia que teria mais tarde. Era _tudo_ o que precisava: estudar os astros que, por algum motivo oculto, lhe odiavam profundamente. Quando voltou para o quarto, enrolada numa toalha, deu de cara com Dominique _lendo_ um livro. Lorcan estava certo, a marca tem um poder de mudar as pessoas. Quando Rose pensou que veria sua prima ler algo com mais de duas linhas? 

— Eu sei o que está pensando — Dominique disse sem desviar o olhar das páginas. — E te digo, _não pense_ , ok? Você é o suficiente para si mesma, e mais do que aquele projeto de espiga de milho merece. 

— Tomara que se encontre em leituras, porque adivinhação não é a sua xícara de chá, Domi.

— No que está pensando, então? — fechou o livro, deixando-o ao seu lado na cama. Rose suspirou, olhou para o teto e revirou os olhos. 

— Estou pensando em te ignorar e contemplar o meu vazio existencial.

— Não me parece uma boa ideia. 

— O que você faria? — a ruiva foi até a sua troca de roupas e vestiu a calcinha por debaixo da toalha. 

— Se eu fosse você, escreveria uma carta falando sobre o que aconteceu — era uma boa ideia. Rose ponderou, deixando a toalha em cima da cama, virando-se para a parede para vestir o sutiã. — Ou eu faria um des… _Pelos brincos dourados de Morgana, Rose Weasley!_ — o coração de Rose saltou alto com o gritinho esganiçado da prima, cujos olhos arregalados conferiam às suas feições um aspecto impactado. 

— O que foi? — ela não tirou a mão de cima da boca para responder, continuava fitando a prima como se tivesse visto uma assombração. — O que foi, Dominique? 

— Estou vendo-

— Um bicho? — foi um motivo de alarde. Levando a mão ao coração, Rose começou a vasculhar o cômodo. Ela tinha terror de lagartixas. De repente, sentiu Dominique segurar seus ombros por trás, forçando seu corpo a ficar imóvel. 

— Sua marca — disse baixinho. 

— O quê?

— Eu estou vendo a sua marca, Rose Weasley! _Você não é uma única!_ — com a sensação de que o coração tinha sido posto num liquidificador, ela se virou para a prima, os olhos começando a arder numa vontade absurda de chorar. 

— Você está brincando. Só pode estar...

— Não estou, juro — Dominique a virou novamente, dando risada enquanto observava cada detalhe nas costas da prima. — Por Merlin! 

— Dominique, está me deixando aflita!

— Você nunca ia ver ela, a não ser que olhasse suas costas num espelho — a garota largou Rose, abriu o malão, pegou um espelho de mão e arrastou Rose até o banheiro, fazendo-a ficar de costas para o espelho da pia ao entregar o objeto pequeno que tinha em mãos. 

Mesmo trêmula, Rose conseguiu enxergar pelo reflexo uma linha comprida, que começava com uma pequena curva desde a sua lombar e se estendia até o meio de suas omoplatas, onde se dividia em duas e se esticava para os seus ombros. Sua continuidade era interrompida vez ou outra por pequenos pontos pretos, mas um daqueles pontos tinha destaque não apenas pelo seu diâmetro consideravelmente maior, mas também por uma palavra ilustrada logo ao lado. Não conseguiu ler, uma vez que as letras estavam de trás pra frente, mas sentiu o alvoroço em seu estômago dobrar de intensidade. 

— Domi, o que está escrito? — sua voz saiu num fio, e a demora da prima lhe angustiava cada vez mais. 

— Antares — franziu o cenho, negando com a cabeça. 

— _Antares?_

— Será que é o nome da sua alma gêmea? Seria um nome bem esquisito, diga-se de passagem — Dominique riu de nervoso, abraçando a ruiva, que mal piscava. — Mas combina com você. Rose e _Antares_. _Antares_ e Rose. 

— Não sei se alguém teria esse nome. Além do mais não me é estranho... Parece o nome de uma galáxia. 

— Galáxia? — Rose abaixou o espelho, estendendo-o para a prima. — Bom, podemos perguntar para a Aurora Sinistra hoje à noite.

A noite, então, havia chegado, e seus pensamentos pareciam lhe matar aos poucos. Só não estava tendo um taquicardia porque havia um tempo pré-determinado para que isso acontecesse: **zero dias, seis horas, cinquenta e sete minutos, seis segundos**.

Rose não conseguiu jantar direito — até mesmo porque teve que contar para Roxanne a recente descoberta —, mal sabia distinguir o caminho que fazia durante a ronda, e ainda perdeu um tempo considerável vendo seu relógio astral diminuir a contagem. Ao sair do dormitório faltava uma hora e três minutos. Guardou o objeto no bolso durante o caminho, tentando esquentar as mãos, controlar a respiração e tirar o sorriso estúpido que quase rasgava seu rosto. Pensando bem, talvez devesse ter lavado o cabelo naquela noite, e dado mais importância para a quinquilharia de seu tio. Mas era algo de alma, certo? Não de aparência, ou promessas vazias. 

Chegou em cima da hora, mas por sorte Aurora Sinistra não havia começado. Até mesmo Scorpius, que não costumava ser tão justo com horários, parecia ter acabado de chegar. 

— Monitores não devem chegar atrasados — tentou soar séria, sorrindo ao perceber que o rapaz se assustou. Como de costume, foi ficar lá na frente junto à professora. Se via mais do que nunca interessada naquele céu estrelado. 

Tentou prestar atenção em cada palavra que Aurora Sinistra proferia em relação às luas de Saturno na vã esperança de ouvir _Antares_ em algum momento. Porém, enquanto observava pelo telescópio o agrupamento lunar que a professora queria tanto que vissem, não conseguiu evitar de pensar na possibilidade de estar apena voltando a se iludir. Qual era a garantia que aquele relógio astral funcionava? Ou que as luas de Saturno haviam deixado de fazer parte do grupo de astros que lhe odiavam?

Passando o telescópio para o próximo, juntou-se à Dominique na beirada do parapeito. Ela tinha um olhar esperançoso na direção do céu; o fato de seu relógio astral estar realmente testando sua perseverança e paciência não parecia lhe incomodar. Quem sabe um dia não teria a mesma paz que a prima, pensou Rose, não muito otimista quanto a resposta daquela concessão. Olhando ao redor, pensou sobre a possibilidade de todos terem a voz do professor Baldrick em suas mentes, com seus jargões reflexivos habituais que atormentavam suas certezas. _O destino ainda assim se escreve sozinho_.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que sua pele arrepiou ao constatar que o final da aula estava cada vez mais próximo.

Quando Aurora Sinistra finalmente dispensou a turma, queimou três minutos de seu limite, mas mesmo assim Adam Zabini decidiu que seria uma boa oportunidade para ocupar o precioso tempo que ainda restava à Weasley antes que seu destino irreversível batesse à porta. Sacando o relógio do bolso e dando uma boa olhadela na contagem regressiva de dois minutos, Rose engoliu a seco, principalmente quando viu Dominique interromper a falação descabida do sonserino. Dando alguns passos para acompanhar a prima, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar em volta, e viu que Alvo e Scorpius continuavam na sala, esperando pelo amigo. 

— Vocês querem perguntar algo, meninas? — a professora perguntou, parecendo muito grata pela oportunidade de se esquivar de mais uma das questões de Adam. 

— Rose quer — a ruiva desequilibrou-se quando Dominique a empurrou para o espaço entre ela e a professora; não conseguiu barrar o desespero quando percebeu que tudo poderia depender daquela resposta naquele momento, cessando o absoluto terror que a consumia desde aquele domingo e a enorme ânsia que a tomou havia algumas horas, desde a descoberta de sua marca

— Hm, professora... — seu queixo tremia como se estivesse num frio de inverno quando pigarreou e tropeçou nas próprias palavras, as mãos congeladas escondidas nos braços cruzados. — A senhora sabe me dizer o que é Antares?

— Antares? — pendendo a cabeça e franzindo a boca, a mulher pareceu pensativa.

— Vamos, Adam! — ela ouviu Alvo, impaciente como de costume, chamar. Scorpius, por outro lado, parecia muito atento no que acontecia, e o peso de seu olhar começava a sufocá-la. 

— Antares é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de escorpião — foi o Malfoy quem respondeu, de longe. Parecia bastante pálido, e cruzava os braços sobre o peito com firmeza, como se tentasse impedir seu coração de rasgar-lhe o peito. 

Quando Rose virou o rosto em direção a ele, sentiu o coração quase parar numa mistura esquisita de sentimentos, principalmente por saber que a contagem do relógio beirava o fim. Ao mesmo tempo que certa decepção queria engolir todo o resto de credulidade que tinha, um fervor começava a fazer seu corpo inteiro queimar. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, e tampouco conseguia pensar direito, a ponto de seus olhos lacrimejarem com a ânsia crescente.

No entanto, ela percebeu _Scorpius_ , agora a alguns passos de distância, e logo em seguida associou seu nome à constelação que ilustrava suas costas. Ele lhe encarava como se também estivesse sendo consumido por alguma coisa, algo cuja única explicação possível era dada pelo brilho excessivo que vazava das mangas de seu uniforme e iluminava os contornos ligeiramente fantasmagóricos de seu rosto. Uma luz inexplicável vindo do mesmo lugar onde aquela marca imensa estivera no Clube de Duelos. 

Dentro de suas vestes, o relógio deu um clique sonoro e um leve salto antes de voltar a ficar estático. Sua audição entorpecida levou uns bons segundos até que adereçasse de onde tinha vindo aquele ruído, mas tinha coisas mais importantes com que se importar, principalmente porque suas costas estavam quentes e ela não precisava ver o brilho da própria marca para perceber, com mãos trêmulas e geladas, olhos lacrimantes, uma severa falta de ar e uma cabeça que não parava de girar, que tinha tido a primeira conexão com a sua alma gêmea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ L’estoile - A estrela. É uma carta de Tarô associada com o feminino e a relação de movimento e significa esperança, perspicácia e claridade de visão, inspiração, flexibilidade, e pode indicar um grande amor. 
> 
> ² Agni Kai é um duelo tradicional de dobradores de fogo em que a honra de alguém é conquistada apenas quando um oponente queima o outro. [Avatar: a lenda de Aang]
> 
> * Dá para ver a constelação de escorpião no banner.


	4. Não podemos controlar algumas coisas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR

O professor Baldrick estava encostado em sua mesa, as mãos apoiadas na beirada do tampo enquanto fitava o curioso silêncio de seus alunos. Todos eretos nas cadeiras, tinham olhos vidrados — embora ligeiramente perdidos —, prestaram atenção na aula, não fizeram perguntas, comentários, nem observações; dava para ouvir o canto dos passarinhos vindo do lado de fora da janela, o zumbido do vento entrando pela porta, o seu próprio suspirar cansado. Era o fim do período, fim da semana, todos sempre estavam imersos num misto curioso de agitação e exaustão. Por que estavam _tão_ quietos? 

Ao ver que nem mesmo o petulante Potter tinha algum comentário a fazer, pigarreou. 

— Antes de falarmos sobre os relatórios de Romeu e Julieta, gostaria de saber se vocês tem alguma coisa para me perguntar, ou... — ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando a maioria dos alunos ergueu a mão. _Estranho_. — Certo. Hm, vamos aproveitar o desejo do senhor Zabini de participar da aula. Por favor. 

— Professor, eu estava pensando… Numa hipótese, sabe? Hm… Digamos que _alguém_ tenha tido uma conexão… O que essa pessoa vai sentir, mais ou menos? 

— Em termos de _sintomas_ — o professor fez aspas com os dedos —, provavelmente sensações semelhantes de quando vemos a pessoa pela qual estamos apaixonadas. Depende. 

— Depende do quê?

— Dos envolvidos, senhor Zabini. Alguns sentem as famosas borboletas no estômago, outros congelam no lugar, sorriem, depende — deu de ombros, sentindo que não sanou a dúvida do rapaz. — A nossa única certeza é que essas sensações, muito variáveis, são potencializadas. Então talvez você já tenha visto sua alma gêmea algumas vezes, mas em nenhuma delas sentiu como se estivesse perdidamente apaixonado. 

— Professor! — Alvo ergueu a mão, animado. Baldrick assentiu, observando Scorpius Malfoy levar a mão ao rosto avermelhado. — Além dessas sensações, a prova da conexão é as marcas brilharem, certo?

— Certo, mas elas podem brilhar em todas as outras conexões entre as duas almas pelo resto da vida, não apenas na primeira. 

Os dois sonserinos assentiram, aparentemente satisfeitos, e evitaram de olhar para Scorpius durante um tempo para não _dar na cara_ ; o próprio Malfoy parecia querer desaparecer dali, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha era um bom sinal. Outros alunos ergueram as mãos, curiosos sobre a lenda que levava todos a um lento delírio adolescente. 

Scorpius fazia um esforço para sentir-se normal. Quer dizer, era humanamente impossível, mas ele estava tentando. Não tinha pregado o olho à noite, parecia ter ingerido _amortentia_ , entrado numa sauna ou água fervente, a boca ficou seca a noite inteira, a mente girando em torno da única coisa que se mostrava fixa no meio daquele turbilhão: os olhos verdes marejados de Rose Weasley lhe encarando enquanto entrava em combustão. 

Ele só estava esperando Adam terminar de falar com Aurora Sinistra, não tão impaciente quanto o Potter que resmungava ao seu lado, mas querendo muito ir dormir; sentia-se cansado. Só que de uma forma estranha, quando Dominique e Rose interromperam o rapaz, um certo formigamento começou a lhe incomodar no local da marca enquanto ele ouvia a pergunta da Weasley. Scorpius não era o melhor em Astronomia, mas sabia algumas coisas de cor devido às histórias sobre estrelas que Narcisa contava desde que era um bebê, todas relacionadas à astros, constelações e galáxias, algumas delas tomando a forma de parentes, como Andrômeda, Orion e Régulo. O seu atual gatinho, que havia deixado sobre os cuidados da mãe na mansão, se chamava Castor — nome de uma estrela da constelação de gêmeos, que por um acaso era seu signo; e lembrava-se de ter dado o nome de Antares a uma tartaruga que Draco lhe deu aos cinco anos de idade. 

— É a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de escorpião — respondeu automaticamente, vendo que a professora levaria um pouco de tempo para recordar. Pareceu uma coisa tão comum, exceto pelo fervor crescente em seu corpo. Quando Rose virou o rosto atordoado em sua direção, ele teve certeza de que algo estranho acontecia. 

Mesmo revisando mentalmente durante toda a madrugada, ele não sabia se o tempo havia parado naquele instante, se estava enfeitiçado ou simplesmente tendo todo seu _ser_ rendido a um fogo que incendiava seu coração de uma forma a lhe tirar o ar. Conseguia ouvir a voz do professor Baldrick em sua mente, recitando um poema trouxa que parecia fazer mais sentido naquele momento do que nunca antes: _amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente; é um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer_. 

Ele perdeu a noção de tudo, focando apenas e exclusivamente nos olhos verdes de Rose, até sentir um vento em seu rosto, forçando-o a respirar profundamente e sair daquele transe. Ao soltar a respiração, fechou os olhos com força e, ao abri-los, todos estavam imersos num profundo silêncio. Engoliu a seco, ponderando se deveria dizer algo, embora convicto de ter perdido a voz. Por isso deu meia volta, segurando o antebraço esquerdo com força, esperando seu corpo parar de trepidar pela súbita sensação de ter ido direto para um freezer mesmo sentindo o suor escorrer pelas costas. 

Quanto mais se distanciava da Torre de Astronomia, mais sentia desejo de voltar; por isso começou a correr desesperadamente até as masmorras, na vã esperança de estar seguro do vendaval que parecia querer lhe pegar. Alvo e Zabini não conseguiram lhe alcançar, chegaram quando Scorpius tirava a roupa no dormitório como se ela estivesse pegando fogo. Ele se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, crente de sua pele estar grudenta pelo excessivo suor. Ao voltar para o quarto, seus amigos estavam boquiabertos, parecendo que tinham visto o próprio Voldemort naqueles minutos sem fim. 

— Cara — Alvo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, levando as mãos à boca —, o que foi aquilo? — o Malfoy negou com a cabeça, sem fala. 

— Foi uma conexão — o moreno se levantou da cama, começando a ter seu rosto iluminado por uma certa esperança. — _Você teve a sua conexão, Scorpius!_ Porra, que loucura. 

Scorpius não tinha forças para duvidar, tampouco para acreditar; não estava apto para compreender tudo de uma vez só. Por isso deitou, na vã expectativa de dormir, e foi ligeiramente trágico não conseguir sequer fechar os olhos ou esquecer todo aquele turbilhão que seu coração tinha enfrentado. Na sexta-feira fez o impossível para não cruzar com Rose Weasley, mas não conseguiu evitar a última aula do período, em que sentia seu coração quase sair pela boca quando pensava se ela poderia estar se sentindo daquela forma. Encolher-se em seu lugar, principalmente após a suposição indiscreta de Adam, pareceu uma boa opção. Porém, precisava fazer uma pergunta que atormentava sua pobre mente. 

— Professor — a voz de ambos rompeu o silêncio que imperava simultaneamente, após duas perguntas de outros alunos. _Péssima ideia_ , ele pensou consigo, inevitavelmente olhando para ela. 

— Pode perguntar, Scorpius — Rose disse, fitando o professor Baldrick com um sorriso amarelo. Pelo o que ele conhecia dela, deveria estar nervosa também. 

— Senhor Malfoy — o professor assentiu com uma aura esquisita. Quer dizer, o que não estava sendo esquisito naquele dia?

— Fazendo o meu relatório e, também, por causa dessa _lenda_ das marcas, eu gostaria de saber o que é, exatamente, destino. 

— O destino é geralmente entendido como uma sucessão inevitável de acontecimentos relacionada a uma possível ordem cósmica. Sendo assim, o destino conduz a nossa vida de acordo com uma ordem natural, segundo a qual nada do que existe pode escapar. 

— Então qual seria o papel das marcas nisso tudo? Além de nos enlouquecer, claro — Baldrick riu com a típica impaciência de Alvo. 

— O que todos nós temos que entender é que elas nos fornecem uma _pista_ sobre a nossa alma gêmea, não uma _garantia_ de que o nosso destino é encontrá-la. Isso pode ou não acontecer, depende do destino de cada um, dessa sucessão inevitável de acontecimentos. Isso está claro para vocês? — a maioria assentiu. — Certo. Senhorita Weasley, por favor. 

— Supondo que aconteça uma conexão, o que as pessoas devem fazer depois? — Scorpius pensou que desmaiaria quando ouviu a voz vacilante de Rose; ela era péssima tentando esconder coisas. 

— Ah, senhorita Weasley — o sorriso do professor Baldrick e sua risada estavam embargados por uma dose de divertimento com a situação. — Depende, cada um toma uma atitude de acordo com o que sente, hum? Inclusive — ele se desencostou da mesa, dando a volta para abrir a gaveta de madeira, logo revelando um livro de capa bem conhecida —, o Frei Lourenço fala algo muito importante para Romeu, no segundo ato, que talvez possa confortar as dúvidas existenciais de todos vocês. Senhor Malfoy, você que gosta tanto dessa tragédia, poderia ler para a sala esse trecho? 

Scorpius assentiu, tentando achar forças para que suas pernas se sustentassem sozinhas. Levantando-se de onde estava, o loiro andou a passos largos, sentindo algo borbulhar na boca do estômago conforme o silêncio absurdo em que se encontravam pesava em seus ombros mais do que das outras vezes. Pegou o livro que Baldrick lhe estendia e, sob o olhar de aprovação do professor, leu a fala de Frei Lourenço. 

— Essas violentas alegrias têm fim também violento, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem. O mel mais delicioso é repugnante por sua própria delícia, confundido com seu sabor o paladar mais ávido. Tem, pois, moderação, que o vagaroso, como o apressado, atrasam-se do pouso. 

Rose não levantou o rosto para olhar para a sua _alma gêmea_ , à frente da sala inteira. Apenas a voz dele, reverberando mesmo naquela sala de teto alto, faziam com que seu corpo fosse consumido por um calor inexplicável, inigualável. Isto é, não tão intenso como aquele que a consumiu na última noite. Não, aquele tinha sido paralisante.

Quando Dominique a despertou de seu torpor, Rose ainda tinha os pés plantados no mesmo lugar em que tivera a primeira conexão com _Scorpius Malfoy_. Às suas costas, Sinistra exclamava efusivamente, reforçando o quanto se sentia honrada em presenciar um momento como aquele, que aquilo a lembrava de sua própria primeira conexão. No entanto, ela não ouvia; seus olhos estavam fixos onde segundos antes Scorpius estava, incapaz de tirar da cabeça aquele par de olhos, cujas íris pareceram quase transparentes contra a luz que vazava pelas extremidades de suas vestes e iluminava seu rosto. Ali, no entanto, restava apenas a porta, dançando para a frente e para trás, encontrando o batente e retomando o movimento com cada vez menos intensidade.

Quando finalmente voltou o olhar para Dominique, sentiu-se terrivelmente desorientada. A prima esticou a mão e, por alguns instantes, era como se aquele espelho de moldura tentasse confortá-la de alguma forma, com dedos esguios fechando-se sobre o seu ombro. Os olhos da loira faiscavam com um entusiasmo completamente característico, mas Rose sabia que a prima não tocaria naquele assunto antes que ela mesma estivesse preparada para trazê-lo à tona.

Tinha tantas perguntas… Ainda mais do que quando pensava ser uma única. _Por que_ Scorpius Malfoy? _Por que_ ele saiu correndo com tanta urgência quando tudo o que _ela_ queria, pelo calor que a consumia como fogo vivo, era chegar mais perto? E a que mais a incomodava: _por que_ sentia um desejo tão ardente por _Scorpius Malfoy_? Ele nunca tinha sido feio, e ela nunca se importou menos, mas agora… Bem, agora ela se importava até _demais_.

Sinistra pediu ajuda para guardar os mapas que havia disposto ao decorrer da aula, mas dispensou Rose sem nem pestanejar. Concordando com a cabeça, ela tomou o caminho até a torre da Grifinória, mas estava tão imersa em pensamentos que, na terceira vez que ia passando reto do quadro da Mulher Gorda, a mesma chamou-lhe a atenção. Nem mesmo a água gelada do banho tirava aquela sensação aterradora e estimulante, e quando deitou-se para dormir, não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Dominique até desejou uma boa noite quando chegou, não muito mais tarde, mas Rose foi incapaz de responder, então se manteve de costas, fingindo dormir.

Agora, _aquela_ leitura, _naquela_ voz, apesar de não responderem efetivamente nenhuma de suas questões, começavam a esclarecer suas ideias. Alegrias violentas que falecem no triunfo… Levantando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para desimpedir seu campo de visão, olhou para Scorpius, que permanecia parado no lugar, olhando atordoado para o exemplar do livro. Parecendo sentir o peso dos olhos dela, ele engoliu em seco, fechando os lábios entreabertos.

Antes que Rose pudesse raciocinar direito, sua mão lançou-se ao ar, apontando para cima com tanta firmeza que chegava a tremer. O Sr. Baldrick pareceu contente que sua aluna mais fervorosa tinha recuperado os espíritos para participar ativamente da aula, mas Scorpius sentia-se mais e mais pequeno por continuar na frente da sala, sob os olhares impiedosos de todos os sonserinos e grifinórios presentes. Sentia que começava a suar de nervosismo; seus amigos _certamente_ contaram o que aconteceu para uma pessoa ou outra, que por sua vez contaram para mais alguém e foram ouvidos por outros alunos… Afinal, os boatos eram como o sangue que alimentavam as veias daquele castelo, correndo pelos corredores com muita rapidez.

Suspirou aliviado quando a pergunta que Rose fez foi sobre um personagem secundário. Antes de respondê-la, o sr Baldrick mandou-o de volta ao lugar, atraindo um livro de uma das prateleiras para sua mão, como costumava fazer.

Já sentado, Scorpius sentia pequenas descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, enviadas pelo seu coração toda vez que expulsava o sangue de seus átrios. Sabia que Alvo e Adam estariam mais que atentos a qualquer mínimo movimento seu àquela altura do campeonato, então lançou um olhar rápido para a Weasley, de soslaio. O rosto dela estava severamente concentrado na explicação do professor, mas a forma que seus cabelos ruivos caíam sobre seus ombros, e que a luz do sol que parecia refletir em um objeto de latão somente para iluminar seu rosto e fazer o verde daqueles olhos brilhar… _Droga_ , sua respiração ficou ofegante.

Envergonhado, inclinou-se para baixo da carteira, como se os nomes gravados ali fossem os mais interessantes do mundo. Suas mãos suavam enquanto puxava o ar com dificuldade, e ele sabia que todos num raio mínimo de quatro mesas de distância podiam ouvi-lo. Desesperado, consumido por uma ansiedade que não costumava dar as caras, olhou para a frente da sala, franzindo o cenho; queria tanto que aquela aula acabasse que _doía_. Para a sua surpresa, sr Baldrick o encarava com firmeza enquanto falava, como se tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo antes dele mesmo perceber por conta própria.

— ...para que… Bom, a este ponto, já estou divagando — dando uma risada bem humorada, o sr Baldrick endireitou a postura e passeou o olhar por toda a sala. — Então vamos terminar por hoje? Sendo sincero com vocês, estou _exausto_ , e aposto que vocês também, não? Dispensados.

Scorpius sentiu o equilíbrio do corpo ser desestabilizado com a onda de alívio que sentiu. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto sentiu-se grato, e já se aprontava para ir até a mesa do professor aos tropeços quando o homem chacoalhou a cabeça levemente na sua direção, dispensando o gesto. Seus olhos expressivos e gentis pareciam dizer _agradeça-me depois_ , ao que o rapaz balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Conversar com Rose sobre aquela onda aterradora que o consumia e que esperançosamente exercia o mesmo efeito sobre ela tornou-se a necessidade prioritária de Scorpius. Não sabia dizer se gostava de sentir as mãos suando, o coração acelerado, o calor latente preencher suas veias, mas não queria esperar mais para ter uma resposta definitiva. Os NIEM’s estavam cada vez mais próximos, não podia deixar que tudo o construíra nos últimos anos fosse por água abaixo por algo _tão banal_.

Ele sabia que a última parte daquela afirmação era falsa — antes daquela noite de quinta-feira, aquela com certeza era sua visão sobre as marcas, e sentia-se terrivelmente envergonhado em continuar repetindo que aquilo era algo banal, mas o precisava fazer para manter o fiapo de racionalidade que ainda se agarrava aos seus pensamentos. Mantinha esperanças bem profundas em repetir aquilo até que se tornasse realidade, mas quantas vezes já não tinha sido contrariado? Tudo levava diretamente a Rose Weasley, à todos os detalhes dela que nunca se esforçou em reconhecer até aquela fatídica e _estúpida_ conexão. Ter uma rosa tão grande estampando o próprio braço também não o ajudava em nada.

Com o final de tarde disponível que tinha, fez sua rota usual ao Salão Principal para tentar tirar uma soneca na mesa da Sonserina. Com o rosto deitado, escondido entre os braços, seus olhos vidrados se recusavam a fechar por mais que sua insistência travasse uma batalha perdida ao continuar naquela posição por mais alguns longos minutos, que ele sequer conseguiu contar.

Ao finalmente dar-se por vencido, já era hora do jantar. Forçou-se a comer alguma coisa ou outra, mas seu estômago, que revirava sem descanso, não parecia disposto a aceitar mais. Ouviu Alvo comentar como ele estava estranho para Adam, e olhou, sem a mínima pretensão prévia, para a mesa da Grifinória. Sentiu-se _tão_ decepcionado quando não encontrou as cabeleiras ruivas características de Rose ali no meio que resmungou uma despedida aos amigos e foi mais cedo para a sala de monitoria.

Ficou sentado à mesa por horas intermináveis. Uma pilha de relatórios já feitos jazia à sua frente, apenas para que pudesse fingir estar ocupado quando Rose entrasse pela porta, mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais seu olhar voltava-se para a porta e mais seu coração descompassava de ritmo. Nunca tinha sentido um nervosismo tão incapacitante quanto aquele.

Quando a torre do relógio deu, ao longe, as dez badaladas características, Scorpius se levantou com dificuldade, sentindo os músculos enrijecidos e a lombar dolorida em ficar sentado por tanto tempo. Se alongou brevemente, olhou para a luz do luar que atravessava a vidraça da sala e saiu para a ronda de cada dia. Sentia-se triste; de alguma forma, tinha alimentado as próprias esperanças, e a falta que Rose fez em todas aquelas horas que pareceram se arrastar o deixava murcho. De um lado porque poderia explodir por tanta coisa que tinha a dizer; e do outro… Não conseguia explicar.

Caminhou meneando a cabeça negativamente, bufando, olhando torto para os fantasmas que provavelmente já estavam sabendo do _acontecido_ pela forma que cochichavam. Contudo, ao virar o corredor sentiu o coração bater forte, tão forte que levou a mão ao peito para conter a dor aguda; Rose estava a alguns metros de distância, aos poucos se aproximando em passos cautelosos, deixando-o gradativamente com uma sensação claustrofóbica por não saber o que dizer, ou como dizer, ou _se_ dizer. 

— Oi — falou baixo, meio sem jeito, esfregando seu peito por cima do uniforme e aproveitando para secar as mãos que começavam a suar. 

— Oi — Rose olhava para os próprios sapatos, às vezes para os lados. Ficaram em silêncio, até que Scorpius cruzou os braços e tentou, algumas vezes, abrir a boca para dizer algo. 

— Então… Como você está? 

— Bem — assentiu, tomando coragem para fitar Scorpius num relance. — E você?

— Também… Passei o dia pensando que talvez devêssemos conversar e, depois da aula do Baldrick, isso pareceu muito necessário.

— Com certeza. Eu fiquei procurando por você depois do jantar, mas não te achei… 

— Ah — ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, coçando a nuca um pouco nervoso —, eu estava na sala da monitoria, pensei que você iria para lá mais cedo e… 

— Teria sido uma boa ideia, não pensei que…

— É… 

— Eu perguntei aquilo porque não sei como agir, sabe? — prontamente, Scorpius concordou, tentando se manter o mais focado possível mesmo com todo o empenho de sua mente em fazê-lo perder-se em devaneios mediante a aproximação da ruiva. — Ontem foi muito estranho, mal consegui dormir, o dia passou meio esquisito, além de que você saiu de lá _daquela_ forma… Ao mesmo tempo que pareceu uma boa ideia conversarmos, não sei se você estaria disposto.

— Ontem parecia que meu corpo estava pegando fogo, literalmente — riu, mordendo o lábio inferior num sinal de nervosismo. — Se eu ficasse mais um segundo lá, não sei, Rose, talvez eu realmente pegaria fogo, sei lá. Tive até que tomar banho depois, estava pingando de suor, quase tendo um ataque cardíaco, não sei. _Não sei_. Você sentiu isso também?

— Hm, não — na medida em que a voz dela vacilou, Scorpius sentiu um pouco de alívio misturado com uma certa dose de tensão. Isso significava que ela não era a sua alma gêmea? Era um bom sinal de alguma forma? — Me senti dentro de uma geladeira, na verdade — ele soltou a respiração, _aliviado_. — Não sei o que devemos fazer agora.

— _Tem_ algo a se fazer? 

— Se nós decidirmos que sim… _Sim_.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — embora a iluminação do corredor não fosse das melhores, Scorpius pôde ver o rosto de Rose ficar gradativamente vermelho. Um súbito calor lhe fez engolir em seco, desajeitado. — É estranho, tipo… Apesar de _ter acontecido_ , nós não temos nada além de marcas, não é o suficiente para… Nada. 

— O que quer dizer com isso? — foi a vez dela perguntar, arqueando as sobrancelhas, fitando o rapaz com um pouco mais de atenção. Scorpius sentiu uma sensação claustrofóbica, como se o teto estivesse abaixando aos poucos. 

— Nós não sentimos nada um pelo outro, não precisamos fingir alguma coisa, não precisamos ficar juntos.

— Você não quer _tentar_ , então? — Scorpius não teve a oportunidade de responder, ela se adiantou junto com um riso que ele não soube definir. — Você não está sentindo nada? É isso?

— Eu...

— Porque _eu_ estou — Rose ergueu as mãos para mostrar como elas tremiam, deu uma risada e tocou o dorso da mão dele rapidamente. Se ela quase congelava, Scorpius fervia. — Eu não sei o porquê, nem como, mas sinto que qualquer coisa, qualquer _loucura_ , pode ser a coisa certa a se fazer… — sorriu, soltando o ar dos pulmões pesarosamente. Scorpius relaxou os ombros ao perceber que ela não estava brava, pelo contrário, parecia _apaixonada_. O que era tremendamente estranho, tanto quanto seu corpo demonstrar o mesmo. — Eu poderia beijar você agora, ou fugir de Hogwarts, andar em direção a um precipício, o que é absurdo, mas… Não sei se é um efeito colateral, não sei se isso tem um prazo para passar, não sei se- 

— Rose — ele a interrompeu, apertando mais os seus braços contra o corpo, numa tentativa de conter qualquer atitude insana —, eu _também_ estou sentindo isso. Só que consigo pensar que não temos a _obrigação_ de ficar junto, entende? Nós podemos não dar certo e...

— Mas somos _almas gêmeas_ — enfatizou, os olhos brilhando de fascínio. Embora fosse compreensível, era o oposto do que as íris cinzentas do rapaz mostravam. 

— Nem todas as almas gêmeas ficam juntas — disse ao mesmo tempo que suspirava, assistindo a expressão de Rose mudar lentamente, de volta ao que deveria ser normal. — Não estou dizendo que... É só que… nós temos muita coisa que nos impede de conseguir… essa coisa de… _Essa coisa_. 

— Como por exemplo? 

— Nossas famílias — Scorpius sentiu uma tonelada de diabretes sair de seus ombros, o que ajudou a aliviar a sensação claustrofóbica. Rose ponderou por alguns instantes. 

— A culpa disso não é nossa. Nem da marca, nem do que passou. 

— Eles podem não gostar tanto da... Ideia. Talvez. 

— Ninguém nunca falou nada sobre a sua amizade com o Alvo, por que com a gente seria um problema?

— É diferente você ser um amigo. Nós dois podemos ser amigos… _Para sempre,_ inclusive— enfatizou, sentindo-se um grande palhaço ao ver o olhar inquisidor da ruiva. — Nós vivemos realidades diferentes, Rose. Se para você isso é apenas um extra, ótimo. Mas para mim não é. Eu preciso de tempo, preciso pensar. 

Embora não fosse, talvez, o momento propício para perder as poucas palavras que lhe restavam em mente, calou-se frente ao sorriso que começava despontar nos lábios da ruiva. Será que ela tinha entendido tudo ao contrário? Foi um pouco estranho, para não dizer tenebroso, ver as maçãs de suas bochechas ficarem mais evidentes e rosadas, assisti-la mordiscar os lábios para esconder toda a animação contida ou sabe-se lá o que. Rose passou a mão pelo rosto, jogou o cabelo para trás e expirou o ar antes de assentir por algo que Scorpius nem lembrava mais de ter dito, sentindo-se gradualmente mais rendido ao agradável perfume que chegava até seu nariz e o fazia relaxar os ombros. Via-se, novamente, tomado por uma sensação ardente capaz de fraquejar suas pernas. 

— Tudo bem, não precisamos decidir nada agora — a voz dela saiu num tom baixo, mas cheio de uma certeza quase desconhecida por Scorpius. Ele não costumava ser bom em decisões, quase nunca estava certo sobre algo e, definitivamente, nem sob o efeito do tal equinócio ou pela sutil dica estampada em sua pele se via apto para alguma ação não premeditada. 

Scorpius concordou, maneando a cabeça e descruzando os braços para enfiar as mãos quentes dentro dos bolsos da calça. Sentia seu peito subir e descer, quase descompassadamente, o suor escorrer pelas suas costas, o coração bater mais forte conforme sua mente produzia fantasias e desejos com a garota em sua frente. Talvez fosse a hora de seguirem em frente. Na ronda. Mas era estranhamente bom encarar os olhos verdes brilhantes de Rose. 

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela soltou um riso divertido, contagiando-o na medida certa para sorrir também. Sem muita razão em mente, Scorpius deu um passo em direção a ela, inclinando o corpo para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Péssima ideia. Rose era mais baixa do que ele, seu perfume era realmente agradável, o rosto macio; se fosse seguir seus batimentos cardíacos, deveria beijar-lhe a boca, e só Merlin sabia como ele se esforçou para não o fazer. 

— Acho que é melhor continuarmos a... A ronda — Scorpius disse por fim, numa vã tentativa de gravar na memória cada mínimo detalhe do rosto de Rose, já que naquele instante, tornou-se óbvio que ele não dormiria à noite, óbvio que os astros não pareciam se importar se ele estava de acordo ou não com a situação, óbvio que ele era _muito_ sortudo por ter uma alma gêmea tão linda, e também extremamente azarado por ela ser uma Weasley. 

Scorpius sentiu o fogo que o tomava ser alimentado pelo escasso instante de aproximação, mas infelizmente, antes que as chamas pudessem ser altas o suficiente para realmente convencê-lo a alguma outra coisa, o burburinho dos quadros arrastaram ambos para a realidade de forma abrupta: deviam estar _monitorando_ os corredores.

— Nos falamos outra… Hora? — ela sugeriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tomada por uma animação ligeiramente infantil. 

— Claro. 

Eles assentiram e deram-se as costas para seguirem andando, cada um para um lado. Enquanto o estômago de Rose parecia ser sido invadido por um bando de borboletas, Scorpius sentia a garganta seca, completamente sedento. 

**○ ○ ○**

No sábado, os corredores estavam abarrotados por uma torrente azul e verde de alunos. A data da tão esperada partida entre Sonserina e Corvinal tinha _finalmente_ chego, e Scorpius não poderia estar mais nervoso. Aquele era o dia que determinaria se Megan não arrancaria a cabeça do time inteiro de seus respectivos pescoços, o dia em que enfrentaria o ex-ficante de sua alma gêmea e, ainda mais aterrorizante, o dia em que seria o centro das atenções dela.

Não queria que o último fator lhe causasse tanto medo — muitas pessoas além dela estariam assistindo ao jogo no fim das contas e aquilo nunca tinha sido motivo de retração —, mas o espasmo que o consumia cada vez que pensava naquilo não podia ser simplesmente ignorado. E daquela vez, Scorpius sabia o motivo: era porque, na noite terrivelmente mal dormida que tivera, múltiplos sonhos com Rose tomaram seu inconsciente, um a cada vez que acordava de um breve cochilo.

O primeiro pareceu uma extensão do que tinha acabado de acontecer no corredor, com a exceção de que não haviam quadros cobrindo as paredes e, por sorte, não houveram interrupções. Quando acordou, precisou de mais uma ducha gelada para conseguir respirar novamente. O segundo, o terceiro e o quarto tiveram cenários variados, mas basicamente o mesmo conteúdo; ele e Rose se beijando, as chamas consumindo e guiando-os para algo a mais… No entanto, ele sempre acordava ofegante, uma vez que esses sonhos nunca chegavam ao tão esperado desfecho.

Talvez fosse pelo fato dele não saber onde a marca da Weasley ficava, ou como era. Passou bastante tempo pensando naquilo também. Se fosse arriscar, diria que ficavam nas costas dela, uma vez que, no domingo após o equinócio de primavera, ela pareceu bastante convencida de que não tinha uma. E devia ser bem pequena para que não tivesse visto antes. Outro pensamento que o consumia era o de que, para ela pensar ser uma única, sua marca não devia ter doído, bem como a de Alvo, ou a de Adam, ou a de todos que receberam as suas já à meia noite de sábado. Por que a sua tinha doído tanto, então?

Caminhando em direção ao campo de quadribol, anotou em algum canto de sua mente que era algo a ser perguntado ao sr Baldrick, o único docente que parecia não se encher com as perguntas relacionadas àquilo. Algumas garotas do terceiro ano, que corriam na ponte estreita que levava aos arredores do castelo, trombaram contra ele. Uma delas virou-se para ele, encheu o peito e gritou:

— Vai, Corvinal! — brandindo a bandeirola azul e cinza que levava nas mãos, seu rosto recheado de um êxtase infantil, voltou a se reunir às amigas, que saíram correndo aos risinhos.

 _Ah certo, a partida_ , Scorpius pensou, balançando a cabeça. Certamente que sua cabeça seria uma das que não seriam poupadas por Megan.

No vestiário, _caos_. Aos berros, a capitã apoiava o peso de seu corpo na vassoura enquanto apontava o que cada um devia fazer. Olheiras emolduravam seus olhos, parecendo pequenos num rosto cansado, mas suas íris cintilavam de algo que, o rapaz concluiu, só podia ser uma sede por sangue tremenda.

Estavam agora alinhados detrás das cortinas que os separavam do gramado. O cheiro de grama molhada serviu para que Scorpius se atentasse um pouco mais, mas o medo, a ansiedade e o nervosismo ainda pesavam em seu estômago. Ao seu lado, Alvo parecia ainda pior; seu rosto estava tão verde quanto suas vestes, e o polegar que levantou para o amigo tremia. Um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios do Malfoy quando retribuiu o gesto e voltou o olhar fixo para a frente.

Então, as cortinas abriram. _Era hora_. Megan gritou, puxando o coro de seus companheiros de time, e logo eles voavam em direção ao ar livre.

Quando a arquibancada da Grifinória irrompeu em vaias e gesticulações descomedidas, Rose levantou o olhar para os vários borrões verdes que disparavam pelo ar, dando a costumeira volta no campo antes de se postarem no meio dele, onde a professora Hooch os aguardava. Não havia sol naquele dia, e apesar dos cabelos platinados de Scorpius estarem terrivelmente apagados, foi nele que o olhar dela repousou de imediato.

Ali, emoldurado pela capa verde esvoaçante, com um semblante resignado que fitava o nada, ele estava de tirar o fôlego. A ruiva sentiu as mãos gelarem quase que instantaneamente. Ao seu lado, Dominique pulava, colaborando com as vaias de forma alvoroçada, segurando um pequeno binóculo da Zonko’s diante dos olhos. Seus dedos formigaram para tirar o objeto das mãos da prima e ver Scorpius mais de perto, mas Rose apenas cerrou os punhos com força e cruzou os braços. Quando voltou a olhar para cima, era a Corvinal que disparava pelos ares, convertendo as vaias da torcida grifinória quase que imediatamente em aclamações fervorosas.

Ali estava Lorcan. Parecia mais magro que o habitual, mas como a distância dificultava que ela enxergasse propriamente, decidiu não tirar conclusão alguma sobre aquilo. Ele pareceu determinado ao postar-se de frente para Megan Creevey, mas o olhar mais duro certamente era o da moça.

Quando o jogo começou, Rose voltou-se para Scorpius, e permaneceu fixa nele durante toda a partida.

Foi uma partida árdua. Nos primeiros minutos, Sonserina saiu em vantagem; a capitã parecia indomável conforme cortava o campo em vários segundos e marcava um ponto atrás do outro, abrindo o placar em antes mesmo que a Corvinal pudesse se armar para uma resposta. O tempo todo, Scorpius manteve-se ao seu encalço, e os dois juntos, com McLaggen sempre na retaguarda, continuaram acrescentando ao placar sonserino. A arquibancada da Grifinória permaneceu silenciosa a maior parte do tempo, mas uma animação crescente tomava conta de Rose, e ela precisou fazer força para gritinho nenhum escapar pela sua garganta.

As coisas começaram a apertar quando a Corvinal encontrou forças e revidou até ultrapassarem a Sonserina por vinte pontos. Ver Lorcan marcando tanto não era, nem de longe, tão estimulante quanto ver Scorpius desempenhando aquele papel. Até mesmo cogitou esbarrar propositalmente em Dominique para que ela parasse com aquela torcida contrária tão efusiva.

Então, a ação de fato começou quando Alvo deu sinal de localizar o pomo de ouro, disparando num risco para perto dos aros corvinos. Os batedores, além de empenhados em derrubá-lo, tiveram sorte, de forma que rebateram os dois balaços naquela direção de uma vez só, que passaram a perseguir o moreno como balas de canhão. Higgs, tomada pelo ódio, voou e, colocando-se prontamente entre o apanhador e as bolas impiedosas, rebateu uma delas com força, que acabou por derrubar o goleiro corvino. Alvo desviou do segundo com eficiência, sem tirar os olhos do pomo.

Com o caminho desimpedido, Sonserina retomou a dianteira no placar, e Rose não podia evitar se não ficar nas pontas dos pés, com seu corpo inteiro vibrando. Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Megan e Scorpius executaram uma jogada particularmente ardilosa, mas totalmente limpa, que preencheu Lorcan com pura raiva e visivelmente o tirou de seus eixos.

Afastando-se da capitã, que tinha posse da goles e avançava novamente para os aros vazios do time adversário, Scorpius sorriu com certa prepotência quando o Scamander pensou mesmo ter encontrado uma brecha que fosse lhe garantir alguma vantagem. Ao se aproximar da loira, levou um jogo de corpo que o lançou uns bons metros para o lado, e quando tentou voltar a alcançá-la, teve seu caminho subitamente interceptado pela parte traseira da vassoura de Scorpius.

Ele se desequilibrou. Enquanto a vassoura ficava para trás, Lorcan mergulhava de cara em direção ao chão. Até mesmo a arquibancada grifinória teve que dar algum crédito àquilo, principalmente porque o capitão da Corvinal levantou logo em seguida, completamente intacto com exceção do grande rastro de lama e folhas de grama que cobria o lado de seu rosto. Scorpius o observou enquanto corria para pegar sua vassoura, mas foi em vão; no instante seguinte, Alvo capturou o pomo, um sorriso enorme estampando seu rosto ao exibi-lo orgulhoso à professora Hooch. O apito final soou, e a vitória era da Sonserina.

Rose, no entanto, olhava para cima da própria cabeça, onde Scorpius pairava ligeiramente atônito. Parecia excessivamente exaurido, mas quando olhou para baixo e encontrou a atenção da ruiva voltada para si, abriu um enorme sorriso, que de pronto lhe concedeu algumas câimbras nas bochechas. Quase caiu da vassoura quando ela deitou o rosto para o lado e retribuiu o sorriso dele.

Estavam tão absortos naquele breve momento que não perceberam os olhares maliciosos que lhes eram direcionados. De fato, os boatos tomavam proporções ainda maiores, mais rápido do que sequer podiam imaginar.

Scorpius só desviou os olhos da ruiva quando ouviu uma gritaria característica perto da entrada dos vestiários, um típico _after_ de jogos entre Sonserina e Corvinal. Interessado em dar apoio para sua capitã, Scorpius fitou Rose uma última vez, dando uma piscadela antes de pousar no gramado, aproximando-se de onde Megan revirava os olhos com uma expressão de satisfação divertida enquanto Lorcan despejava as asneiras habituais.

— ...e não é nada justo! — Lorcan berrava, apontando o dedo indicador para o rosto da capitã da Sonserina enquanto madame Hooch, parecendo diminuta, tentava contê-lo. Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, a boca contorcida para baixo e um rastro de lágrimas de frustração abrindo caminho entre a sujeira que cobria um lado do seu rosto, ele compunha uma imagem digna de pena. — Consta no manual de regulamentação de quadribol, professora, pode olhar! Esses caras são podres, só sabem jogar sujo, é o que estou te dizendo.

— Ah, você quer trazer o manual pra roda, Scamander? Então manda ver — Megan ostentava um sorriso torto enquanto o encarava, os braços firmemente cruzados, os olhos expressivos zombando dele sem que precisasse dizer uma palavra sequer. — Como madame Hooch pode confirmar, trombar é uma falta, e é uma tremenda sorte que nosso artilheiro não tenha se prejudicado com esse seu movimento tão injusto.

— _Bloquear_ é uma falta, sua sujeitinha… — o rapaz tinha uma ofensa na ponta da língua, uma que _sabia_ ser capaz de tirar a moça do sério, mas se conteve no último instante. Apenas arranjaria problemas em falar aquilo na presença de um professor. Voltando-se abruptamente para trás, chegou perigosamente perto de Scorpius. — Você… Ande, fale para ela, vamos ver se é homem de assumir as consequências de seus próprios atos.

— Não será necessário, senhor Scamander — interrompeu madame Hooch, indo até onde os dois se encontravam com o olhar amarelo perfurante com a impaciência que começava a tomá-la. — _Eu mesma_ vi tudo, e se alguma infração tivesse sido executada, _eu_ teria apitado.

Lorcan buscou por algum apoio em seus companheiros de time, que formavam meia roda e assistiam à situação interessados, mas ninguém se manifestou. Com olhos pidões, olhou uma última vez para Scorpius, que apenas piscou vagarosamente e deu de ombros. O Scamander, então, levantou um braço num claro gesto de agressão.

— _Não se atreva!_ — a Creevey cobriu a distância que os separava rapidamente, peitando o capitão do time adversário com um ódio que transbordava e retorcia suas sobrancelhas em uma carranca. — Encosta _um dedo_ no meu artilheiro que eu te deixo sem braço, briba nervoso.

— Briba? _Nervoso?_ — parecendo incrédulo, Lorcan revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada nervosa, levando uma das mãos à cintura enquanto, com a outra, pressionava a ponte do nariz — Escuta aqui, quem você acha que é?

— O que foi, perdedor? Tem tanta dificuldade assim em aceitar que você é pior que uma bomba de bos...

— _Chega_! — madame Hooch voltou a interromper, agora completamente irada; com os pés plantados no lugar, Scorpius assistia à cena um pouco preocupado — Dez pontos serão descontados da Corvinal, e espero que esteja inteiramente ciente, senhor Scamander, que precisei fazer isso. Questionar a arbitragem de um professor, e incitar uma briga com o adversário! Lastimável, ambos sabemos que é mais inteligente que isso, francamente…

Quando madame Hooch deu as costas aos capitães para esclarecer o que aconteceu à quem não tinha ouvido, Scorpius viu por cima dos ombros dela que Megan cuspiu nas vestes de Lorcan, que imediatamente travou o maxilar, mas não se manifestou. Os anos o tornaram sensato o suficiente para não tirar mais pontos de sua casa de uma só vez.

Da arquibancada, Rose não conseguia entender o que acontecia, e aos cochichos, seus colegas de casa tentavam deduzir o que era. Conseguia, no entanto, compreender a sensação enregelada que começava a torcer seu estômago; algo não estava certo. Aquilo era Megan entrando na frente de Scorpius para _protegê-lo?_

Seu rosto fechou-se automaticamente. Aquele gesto lhe pareceu tão natural… E ainda que tentasse não tirar conclusões precipitadas, ainda que tentasse não pensar naquilo, seus nervos borbulhavam num misto confuso de sensações que queimava suas orelhas.

No entanto, aquele assunto não foi abordado pelo resto do final de semana, principalmente com seus cada vez mais recorrentes desencontros. Viram-se duas vezes se muito, uma ao longe, durante o jantar de sábado, e outra bem rápida, durante a breve reunião com a diretora no domingo. Rose ainda sentia-se terrível e irremediavelmente apaixonada pela figura esbelta do rapaz que, arriscava dizer, beirava a perfeição, mas aquela pressão gelada ainda pesava em seu estômago e roubava boa parte de toda a coragem e a confiança que sentia antes.


	5. Se isso é um sonho, por favor, não me acorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR
> 
> Ps. "Kiss Me" e "Give Me Love do Ed Sheeran", definitivamente, são as músicas desse capítulo ♥

A semana que se seguiu passou relativamente rápida em comparação com as anteriores, talvez pela considerável falta de acontecimentos relevantes. A febre das marcas já não queimava tanto quanto na segunda-feira passada, e Alvo afirmava, saltitante, que talvez estivesse conseguindo amolecer as barreiras que Hubi tinha erguido. No entanto, boatos ainda eram combustível para o motor dos jovens repletos de hormônios que compunham o corpo discente, e o assunto da vez era a suposta conexão que as paredes da Torre de Astronomia presenciaram — isso, aliado ao fato de que Rose e Scorpius pareciam mais próximos que nunca e que nem Adam, nem Alvo sabiam mentir, acabou colocando o casal sob os holofotes.

Para a Weasley, não era uma tarefa difícil ignorar os burburinhos que a acompanhavam, principalmente porque tinha a sensação de que já tinha gasto todas as horas que tinha com sua alma gêmea. Quase explodiu de felicidade nas inúmeras vezes em que Scorpius lhe serviu de companhia silenciosa, ou quando ele se dispôs a ajudar com algum pergaminho ou outro, um relatório particularmente engenhoso… Mas aquela sensação enregelada, que persistiu uma semana inteira, a mantinha numa distância segura com relação ao rapaz.

O Malfoy, por sua vez, estava prestes a arrancar seus cabelos. Não parecia ser capaz de desvendar o que incomodava tanto sua alma gêmea — e nem precisava de uma justificativa _astral_ para notar que algo estava errado, os anos de convivência mostravam que provavelmente tinha acontecido alguma coisa —, mas sentia-se ainda pior em dar tanta importância àquilo. Afinal, foi ele quem sugeriu que os dois não ficassem juntos e, contradizendo as próprias palavras, foi _ele_ quem deu o primeiro passo para aquele primeiro beijo na bochecha, e se esse era o motivo, talvez fosse sensato de sua parte manter-se quieto. Por isso, durante uma semana inteira, foi incapaz de proferir uma palavra sequer, mas fez companhia para a ruiva, esperando que ela se sentisse confortável para conversar sobre ou que _ele mesmo_ decidisse tomar alguma atitude. 

Scorpius sabia que, em partes, estava certo. Era confuso, conflitante, _estranho_ pensar na situação deles: receberam a marca, tiveram uma conexão, o mundo parecia esperar um _happy ending_ o mais rápido possível, ele sentia seu corpo se consumir em fogo ou sabe-se lá o quê quando olhava para Rose, sua mente deixava acesa uma placa em neon com os dizeres “vocês não vão dar certo” todas as noites antes de dormir, e ainda ousava produzir sonhos numa busca incansável pelo local da marca na pele dela. _Como_ ele iria conseguir tomar uma atitude razoavelmente certa se, mesmo racionalizando tudo, voltava ao ponto de partida? Não estaria sentindo nada caso as marcas não tivessem aparecido, nunca teve nenhum sentimento por ela; seria mesmo possível estar se apaixonando por causa de um equinócio ou tudo não passava de um grande delírio? 

Para completar o show de angústias, não se via confortável em fazer nenhuma pergunta das várias que havia anotado para o professor Baldrick; todos pareciam estar atentos demais aos seus movimentos. 

Porém, mesmo não desejando pôr lenha nas histórias que circulavam, deveria contribuir com elas de alguma forma caso quisesse amenizar a complexa situação em curso. Foi pensando nisso que, antes do jantar, convidou Rose para lhe acompanhar no passeio à Hogsmeade, que foi reagendado para aquele sábado. Ela levou alguns minutos para responder. _Longos_ minutos. Ficou em silêncio, encarando-o com uma feição sinistramente normal, como se ponderasse sobre o lado bom e o lado ruim de aceitar o convite. Scorpius se sentiu um pouco constrangido e exposto por ser alvo das dezenas de olhares da _manada_ de alunos que seguia rumo ao Salão Principal; não estavam próximos nem nada, mas a aura que os rodeava se provou bastante auto-explicativa, e com as fofocas que já os circundava, era impossível _não_ captar o tom sugestivo que aquelas feições, conhecidas e desconhecidas, lhes direcionavam. 

— Tudo bem — aceitou por fim, num suspiro. Scorpius sorriu, ligeiramente aliviado e contente, mas percebeu que ela não compartilhava daquela mesma sensação. Ao menos, não era o que demonstrava. A ideia súbita e um pouco ridícula de que ela já teria, de alguma forma, se _desapaixonado_ , o acometeu, preenchendo seu rosto de um calor característico quando olhou para o lado e focou nas teias de aranha no teto.

— Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras, então? — perguntou casualmente, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos pela apreensão; ela assentiu, os braços cruzados e os dedos inquietos mexendo no uniforme. Meio desajeitado, olhou-a, ponderando se devia ou não abordar o assunto naquele momento. Seria a última ida à Hogsmeade do ano letivo, e partindo do fato de que seria com sua alma gêmea, não queria que houvesse tensão nem nada. — Rose… Está tudo bem? 

— Sim — sua expressão foi tão pouco convincente quanto seu tom de voz. 

Scorpius se viu de mãos atadas; sabia que não era verdade, mas não a conhecia o suficiente, tampouco tinha a intimidade necessária para fazer algum apontamento. Sua única dedução era que estava sentindo-se mal pela forma que a narrativa do equinócio tomava. Ele chegou a dar um passo para frente, mas hesitou em beijar ou não sua bochecha. 

Mesmo com seu pensamento a mil e sua tentativa de achar uma solução racional — ou fuga — para ele e Rose, Scorpius sentia seu coração bater mais rápido perto dela, um imenso desgosto em não ver seu sorriso, um súbito incômodo de não sentir uma aproximação significativa durante a semana, uma mistura de sensações que o reacendiam e que o faziam não se importar menos com testemunhas e eventuais fofocas caso fizesse, ali mesmo, tudo o que desejava fazer.

— Se quiser conversar, estarei no corredor do terceiro andar na ronda — foi tudo o que disse antes de, fazendo força para que suas mãos não ganhassem vida própria, ir para o Salão. 

Rose levou alguns instantes para se mover, sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória e tentar, de alguma forma, participar da conversa de Dominique, Roxanne e Kira Perks, mas foi mentalmente impossível, visto que sua única ocupação era tentar organizar em sua cabeça o fato de não ter, nunca, pertencido à vida de Scorpius e de não ter o direito de fazer suposições ou exigências só porque tiveram uma conexão. Talvez o problema não fosse sua alma gêmea, já que ele parecia ser tão incrível em tantos sentidos, a ponto de fazê-la sorrir sozinha, de repente. Durante os jantares e até mesmo nas aulas compartilhadas, eles trocavam alguns olhares longos e até bastante significativos; Scorpius sempre sorrindo ao fim, ambos sempre tendo a atenção chamada por alguém. 

Naquela noite, aparentemente, todo o time de quadribol da Sonserina estava sentado junto, concentrados no que Megan Creevey dizia. Scorpius desviou os olhos de Rose ao sentir a mão de sua capitã no ombro, precedendo uma risada coletiva que ele não foi capaz de resistir; ele, por sua vez, acrescentou um comentário, pendendo o próprio corpo para o lado da garota risonha. Rose balançou a cabeça, tentando evitar pensar em qualquer outra coisa; já bastava todas as discussões com Lorcan sobre sua ex-namorada — que ainda nutria sentimentos por ele —, não precisava da participação dela em mais uma parte de sua vida.

No entanto, não conseguiu evitar olhar mais uma vez, sentindo aquelas risadas e toques compartilhados, tão naturais, despretensiosos e íntimos, servirem como catalisadores para o gelo voltar a preencher seu estômago e para o calor abrasivo consumir seu rosto.

— _Rose_ — chamou Dominique, um tom de consternação carregando o tom geralmente suave de sua voz. — Ouviu _isso_? A marca da tia de um primo de uma amiga de Kira simplesmente _sumiu_! E quanto tempo você disse que levou para isso?

— Dezoito anos, me contaram.

— _Dezoito anos!_ Dá pra acreditar?!

— Dominique, _por favor_ — Roxanne interveio, limpando os dedos engordurados após terminar de comer a nona coxa de frango do jantar — Isso _não existe_. É baboseira! No mínimo, a tia desse não-sei-quem tinha uma sujeira com um formato específico, e acabou tomando um banho mais caprichado.

— Dezoito anos, Rox, esperando por sua alma gêmea, e de uma hora para a outra, _puf_ , a marca _desaparecer!_ — a loira não pareceu dar ouvidos ao que a morena dizia; havia se convencido fácil assim, com um _boato_. Rose não conseguia pensar logo no efeito que os boatos sobre ela e Scorpius exerciam. Será que alguém já tinha enviado uma coruja para o exterior do castelo, noticiando aquela mais nova conexão? Não tinha respondido às cartas de Hermione ainda, estava esperando o momento propício e as palavras certas, mas algo lhe acidificava o estômago quando pensava que seu prazo seria a Noite Estrelada, dali algumas semanas. 

— Não acredito nisso — Rose comentou ligeiramente pesarosa, beliscando o pedaço de bolo de carne que jazia em seu prato; aquela conexão que tivera com Scorpius era permanente, estaria ali pelo resto de sua existência, _sabia_ disso — Quero dizer, a marca pode até ser uma magia desconhecida e tudo o mais, mas se isso de sumir do nada fosse possível, não acham que já teriam registrado?

— _Obrigada!_ — exclamou Roxanne, apontando para Rose enquanto encarava Dominique e Kira com olhos esbugalhados — Isso não é uma possibilidade nem no campo de Adivinhação, o mais instável que existe. E não adianta me olhar assim, Domi, porque se a marca de fato sumisse quando a alma gêmea de alguém morresse, minha mãe não teria mais a dela.

Dominique abriu a boca para contestar, mas Rose já não escutava. Seus olhos travaram-se sobre o Malfoy, do outro lado do Salão, sentindo o peito se agitar com os resquícios de vermelhidão que restavam em sua bochecha, de tanto rir. Não sabia se tinha dado uma garfada forte demais contra a comida ou se seus sentimentos começavam a transbordar, mas no instante seguinte, seu prato quebrou ao meio, despejando bolo de carne sobre o tampo da mesa.

Pelo resto da noite, tentou esquecer o assunto. Não foi até o terceiro andar na ronda, dormiu sentindo-se uma idiota, e acordou pior ainda, totalmente nervosa. Scorpius tinha lhe convidado para darem uma volta juntos depois que saíssem do Três Vassouras, o que Dominique disse ser, basicamente, um _encontro_ ao ar livre; e é claro que sua mente se esforçou ao máximo em sonhos muito bem elaborados e tentadores. 

No dia seguinte, Rose tentou agir como se não fosse participar de um grande _evento_ — embora seu coração agisse como se estivesse numa balada ou numa corrida de hipogrifos —, conversou normalmente com as garotas, foram em passos lentos costumeiros até o Vilarejo de Hogsmeade, pediu para Roxanne comprar alguns sapos de pimenta-hortelã na Dedos de Mel e, junto com Dominique, ocupou uma mesa no Três Vassouras. Demorou um pouco até os rapazes chegarem; Alvo estava radiante, quase rasgando o próprio rosto com um sorriso cheio de expectativas, Zabini o acompanhava resmungando sobre o bom humor tóxico, Scorpius tinha uma expressão de incredulidade e divertimento. O Potter deixou uma cadeira vaga entre ele e Dominique, Adam ficou de frente para ele, restando um único lugar para Scorpius ao lado da Weasley. 

Mesmo que todos ali estivessem cientes e mais ou menos acostumados com a ideia deles serem almas gêmeas, pareciam maravilhados ao vê-los um do lado do outro; Dominique teve que conter um gritinho histérico ao ver o Malfoy _olhar_ para Rose, _sorrir_ , dizer _“Oi”_ e _beijar-lhe_ o rosto. Conversaram sobre a animação de Alvo, a chateação de Zabini ao descobrir que Lily Luna estava se envolvendo com um fracassado chamado Peter Corner e decidiram o que iriam beber. Ou tentaram. Alvo insistiu em esperar que Hubi chegasse, mesmo sendo assolado por uma incerteza típica. 

Por sorte — ou destino —, em alguns minutos a garota apareceu conversando com Alice Longbottom e Lysander Scamander na entrada do pub, um pouco atrás estava Lily abraçada à cintura do tal Corner. Alvo ficou olhando em direção a eles, querendo uma oportunidade para aterrorizar o dia da sua irmã mais nova e implorando aos céus para a Longbottom _parar_ de falar; às vezes ela parecia uma matraca descompensada, principalmente quando se juntava a Lily para fofocar. Um pesadelo. Seus pensamentos tiveram fim quando a Spinnet se aproximou, ocupando o lugar ao lado dele, deixando-o com uma cara de bobo apaixonado. Era fofo. Não demorou muito para pedirem as cervejas amanteigadas, e o xarope de cereja que Rose tanto gostava. 

—… mas eu não sei. Quer dizer, só sou próxima da Alice porque ela já me ajudou muito com o professor Flitwick, mas não somos amigas nem nada do tipo, e o Lysander é muito discreto. Eu acho que eles estão ficando sim, parece que ele é um único. 

— O Lysander? — Dominique arregalou os olhos, fazendo a morena assentir. 

— Foi o que eu ouvi dizer. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de receber uma marca, ou de encontrar a alma gêmea _rápido_ … 

Rose estava concentrada demais no guarda-sol da sua bebida para ouvir a falação de Hubi, tentando evitar sentir-se abalada pela presença tão próxima de Scorpius; seus braços se encostavam às vezes e, no momento, ele tinha o cotovelo apoiado nas costas de sua cadeira, as mãos mexendo no próprio cabelo loiro, aparentemente tão entediado quanto ela. Apenas Alvo e Dominique se mostravam interessados nas fofocas de Hubi Spinnet. O Malfoy, por sua vez, fingiu não escutar a fala dela, e Adam se incumbiu de começar um assunto aleatório. 

Numa tentativa falha de esperar que o tempo passasse mais rápido, observava as mesas ao redor do estabelecimento e, por vezes, sentia alguns olhares curiosos em sua direção, além de uma consequente acidificação no estômago, um sinal de que estava mais do que ansioso para ter um tempo a sós com Rose. Crente de que sua ausência não seria notada pelos amigos, Scorpius esperou o momento oportuno para esticar o braço completamente na cadeira da Weasley e aproximar seu rosto do ouvido da garota; não sabia quais palavras usar, o ar subitamente se tornou escasso e seu juízo sofreu danos ao sentir o seu perfume mais forte. 

— Acho que é um bom momento para irmos — sussurrou, soando menos desajeitado do que imaginou, causando calafrios imperceptíveis aos seus olhos nublados de ansiedade. Estava nervoso. Estupidamente nervoso. — Se quiser… — sugeriu, parecendo ele mesmo incerto de suas próprias intenções. E talvez por esse mesmo motivo, Rose decidiu concordar e segui-lo bar afora.

Apenas Adam, provavelmente, escutou o sutil aviso de Scorpius, não dando a mínima para tal; seu rosto desanimado aparentava ter cogitado a hipótese de dar o fora dali com eles segundos antes de ser atingido em cheio pela terrível alternativa apocalíptica de ser vela de _almas gêmeas_. Era melhor onde estava. 

Scorpius foi na frente, abrindo caminho entre alguns grupinhos de alunos, torcendo para respirar ar fresco o mais rápido possível. A brisa do Vilarejo foi revigorante, não mais do que segurar a porta para Rose e, finalmente, poder deixar seu coração bater mais rápido o quanto quisesse enquanto se prostrava ao lado da garota. Não tinham um destino exato, o único tópico relevante era o equinócio, e a atmosfera não parecia favorável a nada. Deram alguns passos em silêncio, Scorpius com as mãos nos bolsos, às vezes olhando a Weasley de soslaio; ela, por sua vez, estava cabisbaixa e com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas, os dedos inquietos tentando se ocupar com uma mecha de cabelo. E Scorpius sabia, devido aos anos de convivência, que aquilo não era um bom sinal. 

— O que vai fazer mais tarde? — perguntou numa súbita onda de adrenalina. Rose pareceu ponderar num suspiro.

— Ler um livro, talvez. E você? Algum plano com os seus _amigos?_

— Acho que Alvo não vai querer jogar snap explosivo comigo ao invés de ficar com a Hubi, e o Adam não parece encorajado a nada além de dormir. 

— E o pessoal do time? — ela ergueu o rosto, não desviando a atenção do caminho. 

— Hm… Não sei onde estão, mas provavelmente vou acabar lendo alguma coisa também — Rose assentiu, ficando alguns instantes quieta. Ele deveria perguntar alguma coisa de biblioteca? Ou o motivo de seu rosto estar ficando gradativamente vermelho? 

— No jogo… Você foi muito bem. Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse olhando _só_ pra você ou-

— Imagino que deveria estar mais concentrada no Scamander caindo da vassoura — sorriu presunçoso. Era uma vitória para o seu ego _sim_. E devia tudo à birra infantil de sua capitã. 

— É, não teve como não olhar. Acho que foi uma boa prova de que o time da Sonserina é bem, digamos, _unido_ , não é? Íntimos, consideravelmente. 

— Somos sim, nos articulamos bem em campo e a Megan é uma excelente capitã. Nem precisamos combinar nada muito elaborado antes para conseguir aquela jogada — talvez tivesse sido necessário um pouco de gritaria da parte da Creevey sim, mas era mais importante se exibir um pouco enquanto tinha a oportunidade. 

— _Imagino_ — Scorpius pigarreou, achando seu tom muito estranho. Ela andava mais sorridente desde o equinócio, e até mesmo dentro do Três Vassouras tudo parecia bem normal. 

— Rose — ele disse depois de um tempo, excessivamente cauteloso —, você está ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Não está passando mal, não é?

— Devo estar — retrucou, seca o suficiente para fazê-lo piscar vagarosamente. 

— Eu não sei que briba mordeu você hoje, mas claramente tem alguma coisa errada, então talvez seja melhor você falar logo o que está acontecendo — tentou permanecer calmo, mas ser convincentemente firme. 

— Muitas coisas misturadas.

— E você acha que eu não sei disso? — Scorpius parou de andar, assistindo-a continuar sozinha por alguns instantes. Sequer cogitava ter uma conversa ácida com Rose, mas um certo ressentimento lhe subia à cabeça na medida em que ela parecia estar muito nervosa por algo que ele também compartilhava. — Ou que eu acho tudo isso divertido?

— Você sabe de _tudo,_ não é? Sabe que não daremos certo, que somos diferentes, que as marcas não significam nada, mas não perde a chance de ficar _enroscado_ com a sua _capitã_ — grunhiu num tom baixo e ameaçador, dando meia volta para aproximar-se dele, fuzilando-o com o olhar. — Talvez _nós_ não daremos certo porque _você_ está com outra pessoa e não abriu o jogo comigo. Sim, eu fiquei irritada, muito irritada; isso não é coisa que se faz. Você deveria ter pelo menos me dado uma dica mais _sutil_ de que está com ela. Seria o mínimo. É uma escolha sua, entende? Sua. Você faz o que quiser. Mas eu preciso saber. Porque eu tenho uma vida para seguir. Não vou ficar atrás de você se realmente não quer dar moral para o que os _astros_ dizem — Rose despejou, sentindo que era impulsionada por toda a vontade que teve de passar as coisas a limpo naquela semana particularmente silenciosa.

Scorpius ficou atônito, parado, sentindo uma estranha sensação congelar as pontas dos dedos e causar um sorriso de canto que, gradativamente, parecia fazer mais fogo saltar dos olhos de Rose. Ela estava com _ciúmes_. Da _Megan_. Era quase uma piada, além de ser extremamente satisfatório ver que ele não era o único que sofria com toda a história. Suspirou, os olhos atentos e brilhantes observando cada detalhe do quase colapso nervoso da Weasley, o coração no ritmo de um verdadeiro apaixonado. Sorriu ainda mais. 

— Rose — sua voz saiu melodiosa enquanto dava alguns passos em direção à ruiva —, eu não tenho nada com ela. Somos apenas bons amigos. 

Não era somente uma boa explicação, era a _verdade_ , mas pelos olhos quase estáticos de Rose, não parecia ser o suficiente. Passou pela cabeça do Malfoy, por alguns instantes, o que poderia estar passando pela dela. Por Merlin, eles eram almas gêmeas, estavam sentindo coisas estranhas e, no meio de tudo, um _dever_ de ficarem juntos. Havia chegado a hora dele concluir que, de certa forma, não parecia ser algo tão ruim assim, nem tão desesperador. Por que o destino os marcaria a ferro quente se não fosse para ficarem juntos? Eles deveriam ter algo em comum ou, na hipótese mais louca, os astros se incumbiriam da missão de fazê-los se apaixonar. Como era o caso. _Ali_. Em Hogsmeade. Onde nada mais fazia tanto sentido quanto os batimentos descompassados de seu coração. 

Scorpius se atreveu a se aproximar mais de Rose, a ficar bem na sua frente, a tocar as mechas que ela ficara enrolando desde que saíram do pub e colocá-las atrás das orelhas vermelhas. Não importava quantas vezes uma placa neon piscasse em sua mente dizendo para parar de sorrir daquela forma, ele não conseguia; era impossível permanecer indiferente naquela situação singular. 

— Tudo o que eu disse naquele dia, eu mantenho — sua voz saiu baixa, lutando contra sua excessiva sede. — É praticamente impossível imaginar que nós daríamos certo… Mas, claramente, essas marcas estão tentando nos mostrar o contrário. Ou os astros. Então… Talvez só tenhamos que dar um passo de cada vez, o que é bem difícil, inclusive — riu, segurando o rosto cheio de sardas com as duas mãos, acariciando a bochecha avermelhada com o polegar. — Se você ainda estiver disposta, é claro. 

Rose não desviou dos olhos cinzentos um instante sequer, pela primeira vez parecia que algo _racional_ estava acontecendo depois de tantos dias. Seria o grande momento de fazer uma escolha? Se fosse assim, o professor Baldrick deveria estar enganado. Não parecia que o destino estava se incumbindo de alguma coisa; na verdade, sentia um grande peso em seus ombros, poderia escolher não ficar com a sua alma gêmea caso fosse sua vontade… E escolheria, caso não sentisse uma grande certeza corromper todo o seu juízo. Provavelmente tomado pela mesma sensação, Scorpius passou o polegar pelos lábios trepidantes de Rose, encostando as testas enquanto sentiam compartilhar da mesma _aura_ , segundos antes de beijá-la pela primeira vez. 

Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais o tempo parecia desacelerar. Antes que suas pálpebras teimosas vencessem e, por fim, fechassem, Rose analisou cada detalhe com toda a minúcia que conseguiu: o sol contra os cabelos de Scorpius, que faziam-nos parecer fios de ouro e prata entrelaçados; a limpidez afiada de seus olhos, carregada de coisas demais para serem desvendadas num instante tão curto; seu cheiro inebriante, parecendo ainda mais forte que antes; aqueles lábios que ainda carregavam um meio-sorriso triunfante quando _finalmente_ encontraram os dela.

E então, uma explosão de cores, essências e sabores a arrebataram, e os segundos passaram a correr, acelerando o ritmo que antes ditava sua circulação sanguínea. Nada mais importava no mundo além dos dois e daquele toque suave que os unia, nada além da maciez daquela boca instigante, da textura da nuca dele contra a ponta escorregadia de seus dedos, daquelas mãos, maiores do que ela pensava, que a puxavam para mais perto. As costas dela ardiam, como se brasa viva fosse pressionada contra a sua pele.

Numa relação de proporcionalidade, ela também queria mais, e quando entreabriu os lábios e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Scorpius, _exigiu_ mais. Sem hesitar por um segundo sequer, ele a retribuiu, parecendo estar ainda mais ansioso para aquilo do que ela mesma. E estava; quantas vezes o rapaz tinha sonhado em um momento como aquele, em que aquela boca se faria sua, em que poderia segurá-la assim tão perto? Seu braço esquerdo queimava tanto que chegava a doer. No entanto, considerando que não poderia experienciar o mesmo desfecho que ilustrava seus sonhos, ele parou. 

Ao distanciarem suas bocas, Scorpius imediatamente distribuiu vários beijos no rosto de Rose, trilhando seu caminho até o pescoço, para acomodar-se por ali enquanto sentia que ela ficava nas pontas dos pés, abraçando-o mais forte. Ele soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, fechando os olhos para gravar em sua memória a inédita sensação de completude. Não havia palavras para serem ditas, tampouco vontade de se separarem. Foi um suspiro da parte de Rose, bem perto de seu ouvido, que o fez abrir os olhos; ainda próximo o suficiente para suas respirações entrecruzarem-se, ele se sentiu bastante tentado a retomar aquele beijo, principalmente ao ver a boca dela, vermelha pela intensidade, entreaberta, expirando um pouco ofegante.

— Acho que ainda estou disposta. Você não beija tão mal assim — ela sussurrou, levando as mãos ao tórax do rapaz, cujas mãos continuavam firmes em sua cintura. 

— Tão mal assim — ele repetiu, rendendo-se a uma risada calorosa. Rose ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir mais um selinho. — Você ainda vai ler quando chegar no castelo?

— Depende. Por quê? 

— Queria praticar — disse falsamente despretensioso, olhando ao redor do Vilarejo estranhamente vazio —, ou talvez ensinar você o que é um beijo, claro. 

— Pode ser.

Scorpius passou o braço pelos ombros de Rose, segurando a ponta de seus dedos enquanto caminhavam até Hogwarts, às vezes trocando mais alguns beijos, às vezes ficando num silêncio confortável a ponto de estabilizar as temperaturas corporais. Fazia um bom tempo que eles não se sentiam _equilibrados_. 

Quase chegavam num corredor do térreo do castelo quando, de repente, Rose se desvencilhou do abraço em que estava para se prostrar na frente do Malfoy. Ele pôde ver seus olhos verdes brilharem intensamente; ao ver-se distraído tentando adivinhar o que ela pensava, foi desperto ao senti-la entrelaçar suas mãos, aproximando seus corpos.

— Scorpius…

— Sim?

— Posso ver sua marca de perto? — o rapaz sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa, aproveitando a oportunidade para inspirar o cheiro suave dos cabelos ruivos. Ficou alguns minutos sem responder, quase se esquecendo o que lhe foi perguntado. 

— Contanto que eu possa ver a sua também — mesmo ponderando em seus sonhos sobre o misterioso lugar da marca de Rose, não tinha conseguido chegar a uma conclusão sequer, mas isso não impedia que algo estranho lhe tirasse o ar quando o assunto rondava sua mente. Ela se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que ele pudesse fitar seus olhos, embora a repentina vermelhidão em seu rosto passou a ocupar a atenção do Malfoy. Os instantes silenciosos, combinados com Rose mordiscando os lábios numa expressão confusa, fez com que ele arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas. — O que foi?

— Talvez… Talvez nós devamos... — riu sem jeito, soltando uma das mãos para passar pelo próprio rosto. — Não sei como dizer. 

— Ir para um lugar mais _reservado?_ — ele arriscou, com o coração tropeçando em seus próprios batimentos. Rose assentiu, rendendo-se a uma risada envergonhada. Naquele instante, assistindo sua alma gêmea ser a pessoa mais _fofa_ que os astros podiam ter escolhido para ele, Scorpius abaixou o rosto para lhe roubar mais um beijo, logo passando o braço pelos seus ombros. — Você tem alguma ideia?

Sem responder, Rose os guiou para o quinto andar do castelo num caminho muito conhecido. Andaram lado a lado, quietos, enlaçados num abraço carregado de ansiedades; por cima de sua camisa azulada, Scorpius conseguia sentir as mãos geladas de Rose segurarem sua cintura, da mesma forma que o corpo dela parecia acompanhar o ritmo dos dedos inquietos dele na curva de seu ombro. Ao abrirem as portas do banheiro dos monitores, Scorpius já não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria voltar ao seu estado normal de _sobriedade_. 

Conforme Rose adentrou o local, ele enfeitiçou a fechadura como costumava fazer nas vezes em que passava um tempo por ali. A aura mágica do banheiro parecia estar ainda mais forte, se possível; a sereia penteava os cabelos no gigante vitral, o chão de marfim reluzia a luz do sol, e uma certa mágica pairava no ar, deixando tudo mais aconchegante. Scorpius deu passos incertos, observando Rose fazer o mesmo enquanto mexia no próprio cabelo com os braços erguidos, enrolando os fios como se fosse fazer um coque enquanto parecia encantada pela sereia, cuja cabeleira também se apresentava alaranjada. Virando-se para Scorpius, ela soltou os fios e, buscando uma resposta do que deveriam fazer exatamente, encarou o rapaz, seguramente distante para evitar os impulsos elétricos de tomarem seu corpo num ato de insensatez. Ou talvez o nome mais apropriado fosse, simplesmente, _desejo_. 

A forma de agir das marcas nunca foi muito clara, embora fosse sabido que eram poderosas o suficiente para embalar suas vítimas num complexo de paixão, incendiando-as em fogo ardente de desejo para sacrificá-las numa idealização de amor perfeito, não necessariamente deixando corações intactos; seu compromisso não era com a carne, apenas com o destino. E naquele banheiro, ele parecia estar se escrevendo de uma forma sequer cogitada, usando duas pessoas aleatórias num enredo desconhecido pelos olhos humanos. Isso passou pela mente de Rose, brevemente, quando o ar começou a lhe faltar apenas por olhar para a sua alma gêmea. Não era como se não soubesse que Scorpius era bonito, mas ele parecia ainda mais lindo sob as partículas mágicas daquela luz que fazia seus olhos quase reluzirem, seduzindo até a última gota de juízo restante pós-equinócio. Ele parecia perfeito demais, uma hipérbole nada mais que adequada para definir aquela sensação de completude, sensação essa incapaz de alcançar e arrebatar seus desejos cada vez mais insaciáveis. 

Como se lesse seu pensamento, ou percebesse a paixão que transbordava de seus olhos brilhantes, Scorpius lhe estendeu a mão para que se sentassem à beira da banheira vazia. Um de frente para o outro, com as pernas cruzadas, continuaram se encarando até o momento em que Scorpius começou a puxar a manga de sua camisa para cima, deixando todo o antebraço exposto. 

— Qual a probabilidade de aparecer uma rosa no seu braço e ser o nome de sua alma gêmea? — Rose perguntou, segurando a mão aberta de Scorpius antes de tocar delicadamente o desenho da imensa flor perto de seu pulso. — Poderia ser a flor de um primeiro encontro, um desenho de infância, ou a estampa de camiseta preferida de alguém. 

— Não posso negar que só pensei em ser o nome de alguém. O seu, é claro. Mas eu pensei que seria muito _óbvio_ ela se referir à minha colega de monitoria, então fiquei com o pé atrás. 

— É, poderiam ser outras coisas, eu acho. Vou enviar sugestões mais criativas para os astros. 

— O que acho estranho é o fato de ser um caule cheio de espinhos e de ter doído feito o inferno. 

— Doeu? — encantada, o sorriso da garota se alargou. — Se a minha tivesse doído, eu não teria achado que era uma única. 

— Não é tão divertido quanto parece — ele disse baixinho, fazendo-a rir. — Um pouco romântico. Como diria o professor Baldrick, _tragicamente bonito_. 

— Também não é divertido pensar que é uma alma única no meio de tantas… _metades_. 

— Você teria o privilégio de ser inteira, não é tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, o seu privilégio de ter uma metade como eu é realmente muito melhor — Scorpius riu divertido, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Rose. — Meus pais deram o jeito deles como únicos, eu meio que estava me preparando para ser também, mas nada se compara a essa… 

— Essa…?

— Nada se compara _a nós dois_ , aqui, desse jeito, à _essa coisa_ que me consome e só coloca _você_ na minha cabeça. Vinte quatro horas por dia, todos os dias da semana — com a mão livre, ele acariciou a bochecha macia de Rose, aquietando-se por alguns instantes apenas para admirá-la, sentindo os efeitos colaterais do toque em sua pele conforme ela subia os dedos pela sua marca, em direção aos limites da manga arregaçada. 

— Ela continua? — Scorpius assentiu, vendo-a recuar. Por alguns milésimos de segundo, ele sentiu seus nervos se acalmarem, tudo indo por água abaixo quando ela começou a desdobrar sua manga, deixando a camisa esticada. — Posso ver? — Os dedos de Rose agora seguravam o segundo botão da camisa dele, esperando por algum sinal de permissão para abri-lo. 

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, apoiando-se no chão de marfim com os dois braços. Não pôde deixar de acompanhar o olhar de Rose enquanto abria os botões de sua camisa, parecendo buscar nele algo capaz de acalmar toda a agitação eminente em seu corpo. Às vezes, os dedos gelados roçavam contra a pele quente do seu tórax, da sua barriga, mas nada foi mais estimulante do que vê-la inclinar-se sobre si para deslizar a camisa por seus braços. _Merlin_ , ele pensava, contraindo os músculos para conter qualquer atitude ávida demais, _sedenta_ demais. 

Rose, de joelhos à sua frente, sentou-se sobre as panturrilhas, suspirando demoradamente ao ver a malha no chão e toda a pele de Scorpius exposta ao seu olhar de cobiça. Não queria tocar apenas o caule cheio de espinhos que aparecia pouco abaixo do ombro, serpenteando toda a parte interna da pele alva do Malfoy; queria gravar em sua memória cada detalhe da sensação de senti-lo fervente pelo toque compartilhado. Pensar que aquela grande rosa apenas o deixava mais atraente a fez borbulhar de satisfação: ela permaneceria ali _para sempre_ , era a _sua_ marca gravada contra o corpo do rapaz pelo qual se via apaixonada. 

— Rose — num sussurro, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, fazendo-a ficar ereta novamente. Aproximou-se mais de Scorpius, levando-o a esticar as pernas para que ela pudesse se encaixar sobre a esquerda, curvando as costas para alcançar sua boca. Ele sorriu, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela, afastando o próprio rosto com uma expressão instigante. — E a _sua_ marca? 

— A minha? — repetiu, um pouco desorientada, tentando manter a lucidez. Scorpius assentiu, não tendo como processar o que começou a acontecer em sua frente.

Rose puxou a barra de sua blusa para cima mais rápido do que Scorpius teve o prazer de ver, revelando o próprio corpo imaculado à visão enamorada do rapaz, cujo fôlego fora tomado como se tivesse dado um passo em falso e caído num precipício, o próprio sangue sentindo as falhas das batidas de seu coração. Fechou a boca entreaberta, buscando um pouco mais de alento para conseguir absorver todos pormenores deslumbrantes. Ela era linda, absurdamente linda; seu cabelo, bagunçado, caindo sobre o busto, apenas tornava impossível não desejá-la mais. E talvez Scorpius não tivesse conseguido se controlar, mas Rose interrompeu seus devaneios ao erguer os braços para prender seu cabelos num coque, dando-lhe alguns instantes para procurar sua tão quista marca. No entanto, a frustração recaiu sobre os seus ombros; o desenho não estava em _lugar algum_. Ele percebeu-se mais ofegante, principalmente ao buscar uma resposta nas orbes verdes e encontrar apenas um sorriso. 

Com o cabelo preso, ela o beijou castamente antes de virar-se de costas, sentando no chão de joelhos. O coração de Scorpius, descompassado, parecia prestes a rasgar seu peito conforme analisava a extensa marca desenhada do lado esquerdo das costas de Rose, delimitando o caminho que a constelação de escorpião trilhava, dando destaque à _Antares_ , bem ali. Sua primeira reação foi abrir as próprias pernas, cercando o corpo da garota para tocá-la mais de perto; levou a mão trêmula até a lombar, onde ficava a base da marca e, crédulo que entraria em combustão, prendeu a respiração quando ela fez menção de abrir o fecho do sutiã, que atrapalhava o trajeto à visão integral. No instante seguinte, as alças finas escorregaram pelos braços de pele tão macia, e Rose permitiu que a peça caísse no chão; apenas a provocação que aquele gesto implicava fez com que Scorpius expirasse todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, sem conseguir controlar o trepidar incessante que fazia seu corpo todo tremer. 

Trêmulo, tentou seguir a linha das estrelas com a ponta dos dedos, mas ao chegar no meio das costas, não pôde se segurar de encostar os lábios por cima de cada detalhe da marca, deixando beijos demorados, ardentes e sedentos até a nuca de Rose, sentindo-a arrepiar por inteira. Esticou seus braços sobre os dela, apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, tentou gravar contra a pele a sensação de _tê-la_. Estavam, portanto, completos. O problema era que seus corpos formigavam, ansiando por mais, estranhando a completude sentida no âmago do fragmento astral que lhes descompassavam. 

Scorpius acariciava as mãos de Rose com as pontas dos dedos, embriagando-se do perfume que sua pele exalava, controlando o ímpeto de seu desejo. Qualquer passo poderia ser demais, e sua última vontade era distanciá-la. Por querê-la tanto daquela forma, ali, junto a ele, seus olhos vidraram ao sentir Rose se mexer; estava pronto para implorar que permanecessem mais alguns minutos juntos, mas perdeu os próprios pensamentos quando ela se virou para ele, tomando seus lábios num beijo desesperado. Com a ansiedade consumindo suas veias, Scorpius a abraçou forte, colando-a o máximo que pôde em seu corpo, esparramando as mãos pelas costas desnudas para poder conhecer cada parte ainda inexplorada e sentir seus efeitos colaterais. 

Aos poucos, viu-se deitado no chão, com Rose em cima de si, cada perna de um lado da sua perna esquerda, deleitando-se num beijo urgente, que libertava o — até então contido — desejo. Rose sentia-se latejar conforme Scorpius lhe tocava, esforçando-se para recuperar o ar sem quebrar a superfície de contato de suas peles, querendo mais. Para a sua satisfação, Scorpius delicadamente manejou seus corpos, invertendo suas posições e colocando-se no meio das pernas dela, apoiando as mãos acima dos ombros de Rose, erguendo o rosto para conseguir respirar. Ele a fitou, atento, durante alguns instantes, e se permitiu recuperar o fôlego enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, descendo pelo colo até o vale dos seios, onde se demorou; tocou um dos seios com a mão, absorvendo com zelo a reação da garota que acariciava seus fios de cabelo curtos entre os dedos, logo envolvendo o mamilo rígido em seus lábios, sentindo-o com sua língua, percebendo a aprovação de Rose numa respiração mais profunda; fez o mesmo com o outro seio, segurando forte o que havia deixado, brincando com as pontas dos dedos. 

Poderia permanecer ali se não desejasse tanto mais contato, o que lhe motivou a continuar seu caminho de beijos até a barra da calça jeans dela. De joelhos, Scorpius desabotoou a peça e a tirou, deslumbrando-se com a visão desimpedida de Rose. Naquele momento de redenção a todos os pecados que provocaram seus pensamentos por tantos dias, diante de cada centímetro de pele da sua alma gêmea ao alcance tão imediato, Scorpius não só queimava; ele formigava, tremia, ofegava, e nenhum toque parecia ser suficiente.

Aproveitou para abrir a própria calça antes de voltar a se encaixar entre as pernas da ruiva, não contendo um suspiro de satisfação ao sentir a fricção de suas intimidades por cima das roupas de baixo. Não sabia dizer se era o calor dela ou o dele mesmo que atravessava as finas camadas de tecido que sobraram entre os dois; sabia apenas que aquele era o único obstáculo que remanescia entre os dois, e que o calor que aumentava apenas enuviava suas ideias. Só mais aquelas peças de roupa, _só mais aquelas..._ Retomaram o beijo com voracidade, Scorpius acariciando um dos seios, Rose arranhando levemente as costas dele, mordendo os lábios do rapaz, tentando mover-se por debaixo de seu corpo para sentir _mais_. Talvez percebendo sua urgência, o Malfoy saiu de cima de Rose para poder correr sua mão pelo resto do corpo. 

Num selinho, ele distanciou seus rostos, descendo a mão para a calcinha da garota. Admirou-a fechando os olhos ao ser tocada, e conteve seu prazer em sentir a umidade. Ele mexeu os dedos, em lentos movimentos circulares, logo atrevendo-se a tocar-lhe diretamente. Ao ouvir o primeiro gemido ecoando pelo banheiro, tomou um dos seios com a boca, por vezes mordiscando-o de leve, intensificando o movimento do toque. Na medida em que Rose ficava mais ofegante, Scorpius esticou o pescoço para alcançar a boca vermelha, entreaberta, por onde ainda escapavam suspiros altos e gemidos cortantes; quando a beijou, sentiu as mãos dela procurarem seus ombros, apertando-os com força enquanto gozava.

Demorou alguns instantes para que as orbes verdes lhe fitassem novamente, com um brilho característico de satisfação; beijaram-se mais, e mais calmamente, Scorpius aos poucos envolvendo Rose num abraço apertado, onde poderia ficar pelo resto da eternidade. 


	6. Nós fomos feitos para quebrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↕ Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm_bv0SbG68WYLGfkT336Iuoi5xqBtFJR

— Eu não acredito em você, _Rose Weasley!_

Rose piscou, atordoada, desviando a atenção do livro para olhar ao seu redor. Por alguns instantes considerou estar ficando louca, já que a biblioteca estava vazia naquele domingo, mas o sussurro da voz parecia vívido demais, carregado de um falso tom acusador, meio divertido, típico de Dominique. Antes de voltar a ler as páginas amareladas de um capítulo sobre a _Teoria da Numerologia Moderna_ , sentiu o corpo todo estremecer mediante o toque gélido de dedos finos sobre os seus ombros. 

— Você acha que pode se esconder para sempre? — Dominique grunhiu baixinho, estourando em risadas ao ver o pulo da prima na cadeira. 

— _Santo Merlin_ — com a mão do coração, Rose tentava respirar fundo, os olhos arregalados observando a garota se escorar na mesa, ao lado direito. 

— Está assustada, heim? E bem escondida, devo dizer, levei um tempão para te achar aqui — um sorriso ingênuo permeava os lábios rosados da garota enquanto via seus ombros relaxarem. — Nem a Madame Pince soube dizer exatamente onde você estava. Pra que se esconder tanto?

— Sempre sento por aqui, Dominique — era uma verdade. Aquela cadeira, em especial, parecia ser mais confortável do que as demais e os livros das estantes não exalavam um cheiro ruim. — Estou atrasada com os meus deveres de Aritmancia. 

— É difícil ficar em dia quando se tem uma alma gêmea como o Malfoy, imagino — sem uma resposta convincente, Rose abaixou a cabeça, sentindo suas orelhas preencherem-se de calor. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Dominique sem vacilar em seu olhar curioso. — Não vai me contar?

— Do que você está falando? — blefar talvez não fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas se apresentava como única reação. Não tinha certeza se estava pronta para contar alguma coisa, até mesmo porque ainda parecia sentir os efeitos colaterais de tudo que havia acontecido no banheiro. 

— Não venha se fazer de desentendida pra cima de mim — sorriu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. — Até o professor Baldrick viu _tudo!_ Ele entrou no Três Vassouras com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ver os alunos fazendo _arte_ , se é que me entende, encostou no balcão junto com a Sinistra e o Flitwick e, pelo tanto que o rosto dela se iluminou, pensei que Júpiter ia colidir com a Terra só pra escutar a fofoca quentinha e espalhar para os outros astros. 

— Você bebeu hoje, Dominique? Seja sincera — ela tentou não achar engraçado, principalmente por sentir o rosto esquentar por tamanho constrangimento. 

Engoliu em seco ao cogitar a dimensão das fofocas, o corpo inteiro gelando só de pensar na _vergonha_ que seria se o episódio do banheiro chegasse aos ouvidos de McGonagall. Mas, na reunião da monitoria daquela tarde, ela sequer fez menção a qualquer coisa relacionada ao equinócio, sua maior preocupação era ter certeza de que todos estavam respeitando o horário de dormir e que as detenções estavam sendo bem executadas. Com as orbes fixas na pilha de livros em sua frente, as sobrancelhas quase juntas de preocupação enquanto revisava tudo o que a diretora tinha dito, Rose sentia sua cabeça rodar. Era impossível alguém ter presenciado aquilo, nem mesmo Murta estava rondando por lá como às vezes fazia; isto é, a não ser que a sereia… Rose pôs a mão na boca, aterrorizada com a possibilidade de alguém ter visto tudo pelos olhos da sereia. Não, não, não, soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões, tratando de livrar-se da ideia. James Sirius teria sido expulso caso a sereia fosse uma delatora. 

Quando voltou a se preocupar com o olhar inquisidor de Dominique, entreabriu os lábios, sentindo as bochechas ferverem. 

— Ele pelo menos beija bem?

— O-o quê?

— _Scorpius_ , Rose — chiou, estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos da prima. — Ainda não acredito que vocês saíram do Três Vassouras para trocar saliva na frente de todo mundo, mas o que importa é ele beijar bem; ninguém merece uma alma gêmea que fique com a língua morta na hora ou sei lá.

— _Ah_ — o alívio que Rose sentiu fez seus ombros desabarem ao mesmo tempo em que um novo ponto de interrogação iluminou o rosto de Dominique. Ela _só_ estava se referindo ao beijo em Hogsmeade. 

Ainda era um pouco difícil de processar que tudo — do primeiro beijo dos dois ao _lance_ no banheiro dos monitores — tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e como consequência, Rose se sentia irremediavelmente desorientada. Era impossível evitar a troca de olhares cúmplices com Scorpius nas vezes em que se cruzaram desde então, tampouco sustentar aquelas íris por muito tempo sem ter seus pensamentos entregues pelas reações estampadas na vermelhidão de seu rosto e no súbito tremor de suas mãos. Conseguia sentir a presença de Scorpius antes mesmo de _vê-lo_ , e era inviável simplesmente _estar_ no mesmo cômodo que ele sem que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçassem, ou que sua espinha gelasse, da lombar às omoplatas. Era impossível não pensar nos dedos de Scorpius passeando pela pele exposta das suas costas, do contraste daquela pele flamejante contra a sua, do rastro de beijos deixados sobre os seus seios, do _toque_ de Scorpius… Por fim, ela acabava por desviar o olhar, tentando recuperar o ar e sua tonalidade normal. Sentia-se _fraca_ , mas também não era como se não estivesse ao menos _tentando_. 

Visando livrar-se um pouco dessas sensações tão arrebatadoras, Rose decidiu passar sua tarde livre na biblioteca, fazendo deveres atrasados e adiantando o que precisava para os NIEMs. Quando Dominique invadiu sua zona de paz, já deveria quase ser a hora do jantar; um certo arrependimento a fez morder os lábios — deveria ter concordado com a ideia de Scorpius de se encontrarem em alguma sala abandonada de Poções. 

— Pela sua cara, eu acho que sim — uma risada calorosa preencheu aquela seção, despertando-a novamente para a realidade. 

— Sim, Domi, ele beija bem — soltando todas as rédeas que segurava, Dominique deixou escapar um gritinho animado e segurou Rose pelos ombros, balançando-a para frente e para trás.

— Preciso de _mais detalhes_ , mulher! O que foi que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram? _Como_ foi? _Onde_ é que vocês se meteram que ninguém conseguia encontrar?!

— Alguém procurou? — arqueou a sobrancelha, causando um súbito desânimo na loira, que soltou os ombros da ruiva para cruzar os próprios braços. 

— Ah, por favor, né! Talvez ninguém tenha ousado seguir vocês, mas certamente todos estavam curiosos — Dominique suspirou, parecendo desesperançosa em conseguir todas as informações que queria. 

— Ficamos andando pelos corredores do castelo — por saber que não era a melhor mentindo, concentrou-se em começar a marcar as páginas dos livros para fechá-los. — Você sabe onde está a Rox? Tem uma frase no meu pergaminho de Adivinhação que não sei se está muito certa, sabe.

— Septima a chamou para organizar a Noite Estrelada deste ano — uma careta tomou conta do rosto de Rose, enquanto Dominique passava a mão no próprio cabelo. — Você esqueceu da Noite Estrelada, não é?

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que _não tinha_ se esquecido. Com todas as preocupações acerca das marcas, das monitorias, de seu quase-relacionamento com Lorcan, de seus dilemas em ser uma única, estes que em tão pouco tempo foram substituídos pelas complicações de, poucas horas depois de encontrar a própria marca, descobrir em Scorpius sua alma gêmea… Não ter esquecido dos NIEMs já era um feito bastante notável.

A Noite Estrelada era tradição em Hogwarts, um evento importantíssimo que acontecia semanas após o equinócio de primavera. A forma que era comemorada variava de ano para ano, uma vez que o comitê era composto por alunos que ainda compunham o corpo discente e suas restrições eram poucas — ficar longe da floresta proibida, e evitar fazer algo próximo do lago. No entanto, tinha um pequeno detalhe como obrigatoriedade: alunos reunidos, observando o céu noturno e admirando os astros, que estariam maiores e mais _poderosos_ que de costume.

Rose sempre sonhou acordada com a Noite Estrelada. Os dias de Natal eram seus favoritos porque, com toda a família reunida n’A Toca e umas doses de whisky de fogo após o almoço, os adultos _sempre_ contavam sobre ela e suas experiências com almas gêmeas. Ainda que, com o tempo, a repetição tornou o assunto gasto e os jovens da família sempre se dispersassem, Rose nunca saía de perto; não se cansava das histórias de Gina, que acreditava ter enganado o destino e descoberto sua alma gêmea seis anos antes que o previsto. Harry, por sua vez, não carregava marca alguma — aquela em sua testa era a única que o destino permitiu que tivesse, uma vez que não costuma _escolher_ alguém duas vezes —, mas não restavam dúvidas à quem fazia referência o pomo de ouro que ilustrou as costas da mão esquerda de Gina. Havia ainda a história de seus pais, que apesar de não ter ocorrido numa Noite Estrelada — tinha uma guerra acontecendo, no final das contas —, era sua favorita; Ron, carregando um dente de basilisco em seu antebraço, percebeu só depois de cravar um deles em uma horcrux o que Hermione sabia desde que aquele cavalo de xadrez bruxo apareceu sobre as suas costelas. Harry descrevia o momento como “o mais bem-iluminado que a câmara secreta já tivera”, e adorava envergonhar o casal falando do beijo _caloroso_ que presenciara.

— Já falta um mês para o fim das aulas?

— Quase — parecendo bastante interessada nas unhas que esqueceu de lixar, Dominique continuou. — Espero que a Rox me conte _pelo menos_ quais são os planos para esse ano.

— Você é insistente, _sabe_ que ela vai acabar te contando de uma forma ou de outra.

— Ah, tenho minhas dúvidas, ela não quis ler meu futuro nem uma vezinha…

— Isso porque você queria que ela visse quem é sua alma gêmea, o que é impossível. 

— E como é que vocês podem estar tão certas disso, se ela sequer _tentou?!_

Convencer Dominique às vezes era uma tarefa tão árdua quanto convencer Alvo. Muito menos irritante, era claro, mas _muito_ difícil. Por isso, enquanto arrumava suas coisas para voltar ao dormitório e se preparar para o jantar, Dominique ficou em seu encalço, tagarelando sobre diversas descobertas relacionadas às marcas de outras pessoas, sobre o que fizeram em Hogsmeade após o sumiço dos dois _pombinhos_ , e insistindo para que a prima contasse os detalhes do que acontecera.

Scorpius, por sua vez, não estava numa situação tão diferente, visto que era Alvo quem não tinha parado de falar o dia todo ao seu lado. Para ser mais exato, desde o momento em que se encontraram no Salão Principal na noite anterior, Potter não tinha sossegado, parecia impactado demais ou com toda a magia das marcas, ou com os encantos de Hubi Spinnet. 

Depois de terem saído do banheiro dos monitores, Scorpius acompanhou Rose até o quadro da Mulher-Gorda, beijando castamente seus lábios avermelhados antes de seguir para as masmorras e tentar processar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e, enquanto esperava os garotos no salão comunal por longos minutos, ficou recostado no sofá, divagando em pensamentos. A grande parede de vidro diante de si, que dava para o lago, era um cenário bastante característico, que o lembrava de sereias; elas, por sua vez, o lembravam daquela que presenciou um momento particularmente tórrido do vitral, e sua cabeça, então, voltava para o banheiro dos monitores. Não sabia como era possível reviver com tamanha intensidade a sensação de ter Rose contorcendo-se sob seu toque, dos seus beijos abrasivos, do pulsar impaciente… Ainda assim, em intervalos, ele beliscava a ponte do nariz, tentando manter-se estável.

Crédulo de que os amigos já deviam estar comendo, ele foi sozinho pelos corredores, sorrindo para os quadros, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, _sentindo_ Rose novamente. Ao sentar-se na mesa da Sonserina junto de Megan e Higgs, conseguiu ter o campo de visão desimpedido para a ruiva do outro lado do Salão, o que colocou ainda mais em evidência, se é que era possível, o seu semblante apaixonado. Toda a aura romântica, porém, foi por água abaixo quando uma voz alta fez o rosto de Scorpius começar a esquentar. 

— ROMEU, ROMEU! ONDE ESTÁ, ROMEU? — Alvo vinha saltitante em sua direção, com o rosto quase rasgando de satisfação pelo mero prazer de atormentá-lo, acompanhado de perto por Adam, que por sua vez parecia se divertir com a cena. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, para levantar a armação que escorregava pela ponte de seu nariz, e aproveitou o movimento para deitar as costas da mão na testa, de forma dramática. — Onde foi após o Três Vassouras, ó, Romeu?! Eu e Lord Zabini procuramos por você até nos telhados desse castelo, mas não o encontramos. Estaria, por um acaso, com sua Julieta? — ele tomou o lugar à sua frente, empolgado pela atuação meia boca. Sem saber onde se esconder, Scorpius levou as mãos ao rosto.

— Potter — grunhiu baixinho, dando-lhe um chute por debaixo da mesa —, para de ser idiota. 

— _Ouch_! Idiota?! Estou perguntando o que _todo mundo_ ficou questionando depois do beijo em Hogsmeade — inclinou-se na direção do Malfoy com um olhar malicioso. — Eu não sabia que vocês gostavam de _platéia_ — Scorpius arqueou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente confuso.

— Não sei do que está falando — Alvo pendeu a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Sabia que tinha beijado Rose em Hogsmeade, mas lembrava-se de achar estranho o vilarejo estar tão vazio.

— Não adianta fazer essa cara de desentendido, Romeu, um monte de gente viu as marcas de vocês brilhando e vários garantiram ter visto o _acontecido_.

— _Acontecido?_ — ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Como era possível alguém ter presenciado o episódio do banheiro? Será que tudo não passou de um delírio? Sua boca entreabriu na medida em que um calor intenso começou a fazer seu corpo formigar. 

— O _beijo_ , Malfoy. Já aviso de antemão, não quero saber desse acontecido que fez você ficar com cara de quem viu Voldemort — ele, Zabini e as garotas que ouviam a conversa deram risada. Scorpius suspirou, negando com a cabeça. — Só gostaria de saber sobre esse lugar super secreto. Rose sempre me encontra nos meus esconderijos durante as rondas, preciso expandir meu repertório, sabe?

Pelo resto da noite, Alvo fez questão de contar, detalhe por detalhe, tudo o que aconteceu depois que Scorpius e Rose saíram do Três Vassouras, ressaltando sua decepção quando Lily resolveu ir até sua mesa lhe aborrecer e Hubi acabou por convidar _amigavelmente_ ela, Peter Corner, a Longbottom tagarela e o Scamander esquisito para ficarem por ali. Megan tinha um comentário a fazer sobre Lysander, que foi bastante pertinente ao Potter, tão concentrado quanto estava no que chamava de problemas que não economizava lamúrias. Ambos desataram a falar mal dos gêmeos, e como consequência, Scorpius logo se encontrou longe do foco.

Zabini foi o próximo a enfatizar seu descontentamento, e discorreu sobre a triste teoria de que sua marca poderia bem ser uma pinta; ela tinha um formato duvidoso, ficava perto do cotovelo e só era pouco maior do que uma pinta padrão. O que, pelas barbas douradas de Merlin, aquela coisa teria a ver com Lily Luna? Scorpius tentou consolá-lo de alguma forma, por isso contou um pouco — uma vez que nem se _quisesse_ conseguiria contar tudo — de toda a mistura de sentimentos que experienciou naquele dia. Embora os dois tivessem prestado mais atenção do que o normal, não pareceram convencidos de que viveriam uma história com suas almas gêmeas; era apenas um sonho distante para eles.

Ao deitar-se para dormir, Scorpius ficou minutos a fio rolando sobre os lençóis, os olhos vidrados nos pontos escuros do quarto ao revisitar, mais uma vez, cada momento com Rose. Arrepiou ao sentir os resquícios dos beijos quentes depositados em seu pescoço, e deixou um suspiro escapar pelos seus lábios quando perdeu o fôlego, lembrando-se dos olhos brilhantes de, mais que paixão, _desejo_ , algo legítimo despertado pelos toques compartilhados; jurou ouvir a voz embargada da garota gemer o seu nome outra vez, ao pé de seu ouvido. Um sorriso permaneceu estampado em seu rosto durante a madrugada, talvez pelos conteúdos de seus sonhos terem se tornado menos desesperados e zilhões de vezes mais realistas. Dormiu até tarde no domingo; o jogo contra a Corvinal havia sido o último da temporada para a Sonserina, e Megan disse que não precisavam ir ao campo caso não quisessem jogar uma partida. Scorpius não acordaria cedo para isso, de qualquer forma. Tentou usar seu tempo livre para arrumar os relatórios para a reunião com McGonagall, e apesar de ter concluído toda a organização, demorou mais do que pretendia; pensava numa forma de dar ao menos um abraço em Rose antes da reunião, sentindo o peito doer com a _necessidade_ de estabelecer contato após _tanto tempo_ afastados. Por sorte — ou, ironicamente, destino —, se encontraram num corredor anterior ao da sala; estavam dez minutos adiantados, e a julgar pelo fato de não haver sinal de vida em nenhum lugar por perto, eram os primeiros a chegar. Scorpius mal teve tempo de dizer algo antes que a ruiva se jogasse em sua direção, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços para, então, pressionar seus lábios num beijo estalado. 

— Oi — ela disse sorrindo, encostando as pontas de seus narizes. 

— Oi — apertando-a em seu abraço, Scorpius sentiu o coração vacilar diante da ideia de _ter_ de soltá-la. Não era o lugar mais propício para demonstrar todo o seu _afeto contido_ , fomentado pelas horas intermináveis, mas que mal havia, se ainda estavam sozinhos? — Como passou a noite?

— Não sei dizer, mas certamente acordei mais _perdida_ _em você_ , e não achei que isso seria possível depois de ontem — mordendo o lábio inferior, Rose tinha um olhar terno. A risada do rapaz embalou seu coração, e a gentileza de acariciar seu rosto repercutiu uma sensação maravilhosa; aquela pele quente sob a ponta gelada de seus dedos despertou as borboletas de seu estômago, e no instante seguinte, ela já tremia, como um viciado provocado pelo seu vício. 

— Já que acordamos mais apaixonados e, suponho, com saudades — _ah, Merlin_ , ela praguejou mentalmente, forçando-se a ficar atenta a cada palavra que saía daquela boca maravilhosa; desconfiava que, caso se distraísse por um segundo que fosse, focaria apenas no formato que aqueles lábios tinham, ou quão macios eles eram sobre o seu corpo —, por que não passamos um tempo juntos hoje?

— Porque — com o dedo indicador, Rose tocou o tórax do rapaz, trilhando um caminho lento até o seu maxilar — eu _infelizmente_ tenho que colocar alguns deveres em dia. Toda essa emoção me deixou muito atrasada nos meus estudos para os NIEMs. 

— Você é a garota mais brilhante de Hogwarts, não é como se precisasse estudar tanto — com olhos pidões, Malfoy tentou convencê-la, depositando um beijo nos dedos que agora desenhavam o contorno de sua boca. — Só um pouquinho, _Rosie_ — se ela tivesse dois centímetros a menos de pergaminhos para fazer, provavelmente teria sido convencida. Ainda assim, precisou fazer força para manter-se firme e negar com a cabeça.

— Hoje não posso prometer nada, mas amanhã eu tenho a última aula vaga… 

— Perfeito. Pode ser, então. Você quer dar uma volta nos jardins, tomar posse de alguma sala abandonada de Poções ou ficamos no _banheiro dos monitores?_ — sem conseguir conter o riso, Rose pareceu derreter nas mãos dele, cedendo à vergonha. Uma falsa ingenuidade estampava os olhos cinzentos do Malfoy, que não desviavam dos seus.

— Você é terrível — foi a última coisa que disse antes de desvencilhar-se dele e estender-lhe a mão, indicando com um gesto breve a sala onde a diretora os esperava.

Prestar atenção no monótono discurso de McGonagall já era um feito difícil por si só, em qualquer época do ano, mas naquela tarde em especial, Scorpius teve que se esforçar o dobro para dar o retorno de suas rondas, comentar sobre os alunos baderneiros e aguentar o descontentamento da bruxa em relação ao número de alunos cumprindo detenção, temendo não conseguir sustentar sua expressão séria e responsável na frente dos colegas monitores ou, simplesmente, ser pego observando Rose sorrateiramente. Seus pensamentos afoitos, sôfregos, o arrastavam para longe, para aquele banheiro no quinto andar, e eram tão altos que ele não se surpreenderia se alguém o ouvisse; queria que se danassem as formalidades e as pessoas presentes, queria jogar aqueles malditos papéis para o alto, queria subir no tampo da mesa e atravessar a sala, queria segurar aquela mulher pelo pulso e correr para onde poderia fazer o que lhe satisfizesse, _queria tanto_ …

Ao estender os relatórios para a diretora, suas mãos tremiam tanto que os papéis caíram pelo chão, e enquanto os recolhia, desfazendo-se em pedidos de desculpas, ouviu a risada tímida de Rose ecoar em seus ouvidos. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, e permaneceu sujeito a calafrios mesmo após; como era possível que uma voz tão melodiosa, tão suave, pudesse sequer existir? Como era possível que aquele tom pudesse ter uma dualidade tão destoante, provocada pelo _seu toque_? Sem conseguir respirar direito, batia o pé sobre o chão de pedra, impaciente.

Após cumprir todos os deveres impostos pelo distintivo brilhante de monitor, Scorpius reservou o período da tarde para abrir um livro sobre dragões da Noruega, torcendo para os astros convencerem Rose a atrapalhá-lo um pouco, além do que já atrapalhava em sua cabeça. Quando estava em paz no salão comunal da Sonserina, ocupando uma das melhores poltronas verde esmeralda, foi, de fato, interrompido, mas não por quem queria: Alvo chegou afobado, carregando nos braços o uniforme usado de quadribol, olhando para os lados com cautela excessiva, aparentemente desejando despejar alguma fofoca nos ouvidos de Scorpius, que apenas se encolheu na poltrona, temendo o que estava por vir. 

— Onde você estava? — ele questionou, e sem esperar por uma resposta, apontou com agitação para o dormitório, indicando que o amigo devia acompanhá-lo. — A cada dia fica mais difícil te achar nesse castelo. 

— Desde o quinto ano tenho reunião da monitoria aos domingos, Potter — fechando o livro, Scorpius expirou pesarosamente e levantou para acompanhá-lo. — Depois da reunião, vim direto pra cá, e fiquei lendo a tarde toda. 

— Trocou a Rose por... dragões? — franziu a sobrancelha conforme se curvava e tentava ler o título dourado que ilustrava a capa marrom. 

— Ahn, na verdade, ela disse que precisava estudar — deu de ombros, tentando parecer despreocupado. — Como não te achei para jogar xadrez, peguei isso pra ler. 

— Brilhante! Eu passei na cozinha para tentar comer alguma coisa, a Winky não ficou muito feliz em me ver por lá. 

— Por que não foi almoçar?

— Você nem faz ideia — tentando conter a animação, Alvo fechou a porta de madeira e jogou tudo o que segurava em cima da própria cama. Scorpius sentou na beirada do próprio colchão, bocejando. — Eu fui jogar quadribol com a Megan, certo? 

— Certo.

— Foi bom, inclusive, jogamos com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa visto que não tínhamos um _artilheiro_ preguiçoso, sabe — depois de tirar os tênis e as meias, ele respirou fundo, levando as mãos à cintura. 

— Está começando a me encher com essa falação.

— Descobri uma coisa — ele fez sinal com os dedos. — E foi _espetacular._

— Hm — ligeiramente contagiado pelos brilhos por trás dos óculos sujos do Potter, Scorpius arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Desenrola, Alvo, porra. 

— Depois que tudo terminou, fomos para o vestiário passar uma água no corpo e tudo mais. Eu fiquei por último porque estava conversando com o garoto da Lufa-Lufa, aí quando eu entrei mesmo para tomar banho o Zabini já estava caindo fora, disse que tinha um compromisso inadiável com uma lufana. 

— Não estou vendo nada de espetacular até agora.

— É porque não teve. Eu tomei banho, me troquei e aí quem entrou no vestiário?

— Spinnet! — apesar da tentativa do Malfoy ter sido válida, Alvo negou _e continuou_ com uma expressão maravilhada. — Não sei.

— Megan. 

— Por Merlin. Eu não vou perder as minhas orelhas por ouvir esse seu papo furado, né?

— Não, idiota — Alvo se jogou na cama do amigo, acomodando o travesseiro no pescoço. — Ela disse que o vestiário feminino estava sem condições de uso e que iria tomar banho ali. Como eu já estava de saída, não liguei, só faltava amarrar meus cadarços e já era. Só que aí ela começou a falar do que aconteceu entre você e a Rose, sobre como a maior parte de nós nunca vai achar a nossa alma gêmea e blá, blá, blá. Aí eu concordei, e perguntei como era a marca dela. Sabe o que ela fez?

— Te mostrou?

— _Sim._ E sabe onde é a marca dela? 

— Não, e não sei se quero saber, para ser since-

— No quadril. Scorpius, foi a coisa mais _sexy_ que eu vi na vida, quase desmaiei lá dentro — atordoado, Alvo passava a mão pelo rosto, sorrindo. — É um relógio meio esquisito. Se eu não estou enganado, serve para afastar os narguilês. 

Scorpius não sabia que diabos eram _narguilês_ , tampouco o motivo das pessoas quererem mantê-los afastados. Ele era incapaz de compreender também a razão de tudo aquilo ter se tornado um grande evento para Alvo. Apesar das observações petulantes do Potter sobre a capitã não serem uma novidade — afinal, sempre se considerou um grande _admirador_ —, ele estava estranho; extremamente eufórico, sorridente, falante, facilmente abatido por momentos melancólicos quando tocava no nome de Hubi Spinnet e subitamente animado por coisas aparentemente insignificantes, como marcas alheias. Claramente aquele relógio não fazia referência a ele, e mesmo assim parecia querer mergulhar de cabeça em alguma loucura que envolvesse toda a energia astral que levava os alunos, cada dia mais, em direção a um abismo. Diferente de Rose e Scorpius, nada mais restava aos demais além da sombra de um destino impiedoso. 

O desejo de sentir-se completo, além de latente, era manifesto. Os boatos sobre a conexão na Torre de Astronomia foram o começo de um incêndio que devastou o sétimo ano de Hogwarts; teria sido mais fácil para todos se nada tivesse acontecido, ou se, pelo menos, não fossem obrigados a presenciar os resquícios daquela noite. Qualquer ser vivente era capaz de enxergar a súbita paixão que havia embalado Rose e Scorpius, até mesmo o ar se condensava quando estavam no mesmo lugar, algum vento estranho deixava as coisas mais leves; e era bonito de se ver, embora extremamente desprazeroso. Talvez, a pior parte fosse essa: o amor era lindo e, mais do que nunca, se provava ser um privilégio para poucos. Naquele ano, eles foram os únicos a terem uma conexão, os únicos escolhidos, os únicos isentos de carregarem por anos o fardo da dúvida; já tinham encontrado sua metade, o que fariam com isso dizia mais respeito a eles do que aos astros. 

E, se fosse para falar com franqueza, o futuro tinha deixado de ser um peso para Scorpius havia tempos. Nada do que o incomodava antes, nenhuma dúvida que uma aula do sr Baldrick pudesse ter suscitado, fazia diferença àquela altura, nada se comparava à sensação de completude inebriante que experienciou no momento em que teve sua primeira conexão, naquele primeiro beijo e nos acontecimentos inesquecíveis do banheiro. Estava certo de que os dois eram maiores que qualquer coisa, afinal, tinham sido feitos um para o outro. 

Durante a aula de História da Magia, na manhã da segunda-feira, Scorpius elaborou uma carta para seus pais, contando sobre o equinócio e seus desdobramentos. Sua intenção era conversar com Rose sobre e enviar o envelope no dia seguinte; mal conseguia conter o sorriso, só de pensar na reação eufórica de Astoria. Por ter o segundo horário do período da tarde livre, resolveu ir até as masmorras guardar o pergaminho dentro do malão. Sentia-se leve feito pluma, como se seus passos não atingissem o chão e seu corpo levitasse pelo caminho; mesmo o cenário acinzentado do castelo parecia vibrante. O ar das masmorras, menos denso, fazia cócegas na ponta de seu nariz. A felicidade que experimentara em algum momento de sua vida anterior àquele momento parecia agora terrivelmente descabida, falsa até. Nunca se sentiu tão sereno, tão desprovido de medos, nunca sorriu tão fácil. Também nunca se sentiu tão disposto, mas com esse aspecto, ele não conseguiria se acostumar — não conseguir tirar suas tão preciosas sonecas o deixava aturdido, sem saber como ocupar as horas que lhe sobravam. Por isso, andava mais que o costume pelos corredores, divagando sobre tudo o que acontecera em um período tão curto de tempo.

Scorpius mal teve tempo de acordar de seus devaneios, ainda tinha o rosto estampado por um largo e enamorado sorriso quando sentiu um forte impacto lançar seu corpo contra a parede de pedra ao fim do corredor. Quase que instantaneamente, sua visão nublou-se. Enquanto suas córneas latejavam e seu ombro doía, viu uma silhueta se aproximar; não conseguiu encontrar sua varinha a tempo, tampouco pôde se proteger do soco que foi desferido em cheio contra a sua boca, seguido de uma série de chutes em suas pernas e um, em particular, em seu abdômen, que roubou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Embora conseguisse ouvir uma série de palavras chulas desconexas, não era o suficiente para identificar seu agressor. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue preencher todo seu paladar, provocando uma súbita ânsia de vômito; com a visão girando, o rapaz piscava com dificuldade, tendo uma oportunidade para forçar suas percepções a acordarem para a realidade apenas ao sentir mãos firmes puxarem a gola da sua camisa e erguerem seu corpo do chão. 

— Você não parece tão corajoso hoje, _Malfoy_ — sibilou com ódio, usando da força bruta para lançar o sonserino de volta ao chão. — Onde está a sua tão querida _capitã_ para te defender? Ou a porra da sua alma gêmea para fazer a sua _marquinha_ brilhar?

— Scamander — Scorpius cuspiu o sobrenome ao finalmente reconhecer aquela voz, a respiração ainda afetada fazendo com que sua voz saísse baixa, aos tropeços. —, que porra é essa, seu _imbe_... — mais uma série de socos e chutes o interromperam; enquanto expelia o sangue que preenchia sua boca, ouvia, acima do zunido constante que prejudicava sua audição, os burburinhos do aglomerado de alunos que os assistia, mas não ousava intervir.

— _Cala a boca!_ — quanto mais Scorpius gemia de dor, mais motivado Lorcan parecia ficar. — Fica andando por aí com esse sorriso _sujo_ na cara, estufando o peito… você se orgulha, não é, de roubar a _minha_ namorada?! Se satisfaz com a minha humilhação, assim como aquela _vadia_ da Creevey — com as mãos espalmadas, o Malfoy forçava o corpo para cima, e teria retrucado, caso outro chute não tivesse acertado seu abdômen; caindo sobre o próprio sangue, tossiu, tentando mais uma vez recuperar o ar. Lorcan parecia chorar de frustração enquanto desferia os golpes. — Não basta se engraçar com a _minha_ namorada, não basta me derrubar da vassoura, você _tem_ que trocar amassos com ela em público, não é?! Conexão _uma ova_ , você só precisava de alguma desculpa para justificar o baixo rendimento. Monitor de merda, só fica com essa cara de otário, _aposto_ que você e Rose aproveitam pra tirar o atraso à noite, quando o castelo está vazio, não é? _Responde_ , caralho, tô falando com você!

— Você é _louco_ — Scorpius sentiu as palavras lhe escaparem, e num ato impensado, segurou a perna que o chutava; Lorcan caiu de uma vez, batendo as costas da cabeça contra o chão e grunhindo, ainda mais raivoso. — _Sua_ namorada? _Sua_ humilhação? Eu não poderia ligar menos pra você ou pra como você se sente, cabaço. Mas porra, eu, ficar apanhando por causa desse conto de fadas que você construiu sozinho, _na sua cabeça_? Por favor, né.

Os instantes que se seguiram exigiram mais de Scorpius do que ele poderia proporcionar. Sem dizer nada, Lorcan colocou-se sobre os joelhos e saltou para cima do garoto abatido, um grito rouco, gutural, ecoando pelo corredor. Para se defender, o sonserino colocou os braços diante de si e segurou o rapaz pelos pulsos, seu rosto contorcendo-se pelo esforço que fazia para mantê-lo longe. Quando o Scamander vacilou, revidou o quanto conseguiu, mas o ritmo daquela briga tinha sido ditado desde o começo, e a desvantagem não demorou para voltar a acometê-lo. Lorcan agora estava sentado sobre a sua barriga, e tentava quebrar a defesa dos antebraços do Malfoy.

Então, a sucessão de socos cessou. Desorientado, sem muita noção de tempo, espaço e movimento, ele olhou em volta, para tentar entender o que acontecia; sua visão demorou até conseguir assimilar a variedade de figuras, silhuetas e movimentos, mas quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar com relativa clareza, abriu um sorriso lesado. Ali estava Megan, sob os olhares de uma multidão atônita, com uma expressão irada e movimentos firmes, batendo em Lorcan com brutalidade.

— Eu te avisei! — ela berrava, a poucos centímetros do rosto do corvino. — Eu _avisei_ que se você encostasse _um dedo_ no meu artilheiro você era um homem _morto_! Seu fodido.

Assistir mais daquela cena seria o ponto alto do dia de Scorpius, mas sua visão escureceu, e a última coisa da qual se lembrava, era dos gritos eufóricos do aglomerado de alunos.


	7. Talvez seja tudo parte de um plano

Rose não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava correndo, ou para onde estava indo, mas seguia trilhando os corredores afobada, desviando dos grupos inconvenientes que insistiam em obstruir o caminho.

Tinha acabado de receber a notícia da briga que houve no horário livre, e aquela tinha sido sua primeira reação: correr, esperando que as paredes lhe indicassem o caminho. Gelo fluía pelas suas veias, seu coração errava a batida a cada dez segundos, e seu estômago despencava mais e mais fundo, deixando para trás uma enorme sensação de vazio. Apenas Scorpius ocupava sua mente naquele momento, e a remota ideia de que ele não estivesse bem a desesperava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sequer se lembrava da desculpa que dera à Pomona, ou se a professora tinha mesmo concedido permissão para sair daquela forma.

Em pouco tempo, viu-se diante das portas duplas da enfermaria. Apoiando-se contra o batente para conseguir recuperar o fôlego, suspirou, aliviada por não estar assim tão longe das estufas. Endireitando, então, o corpo, pausou por um minuto, encarando o padrão da madeira enquanto tentava pensar direito; algo atrás daquela maçaneta fazia o ar ao redor de sua cabeça vibrar, e preenchia seus ouvidos de um zunido característico, como um rádio sofrendo interferência. Não sabia se aquilo fazia parte da magia marcas — nunca tinha chego nem perto de _rastrear_ sua alma gêmea daquela forma —, mas _sentia_ , muito forte, algo atraí-la para além daquelas portas. Seus olhos marejaram um pouco com a ansiedade que a consumia, mas ela respirou fundo, bateu duas vezes e entrou.

— Não me diga que é mais um cabeça oca que se arrebentou! — a voz de madame Pomfrey ecoou contra o teto alto, soando como uma ameaça.

— N-não, madame Pomfrey, e-eu gostaria de ver o… 

— Senhor _Malfoy_ , suponho — suspirou pesadamente, fitando Rose com uma expressão não muito amigável. — Pode entrar, senhorita Weasley. Ele está ali, atrás da penúltima cortina.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, a bruxa virou as costas. Com o amontoado de bandagens que tinha em mãos, voltou para perto das janelas, e quando Rose a acompanhou com o olhar, sobressaltou-se. Megan, com o olhar baixo, estava sentada ali, e encarava as juntas ensanguentadas que as costas de suas mãos ostentavam com uma expressão impassível; parecia perdida em pensamentos, refletindo. Era o mais próximo de preocupação que ela vira na loira nos últimos sete anos.

Rose engoliu em seco, tentando empurrar o nó que atou sua garganta enquanto olhava para o outro lado. Sentia como se estivesse invadindo um momento demasiado pessoal, e uma sensação estranha fazia seu estômago revirar, afinal, tinha sido bastante injusta com Scorpius e, indiretamente, com a Creevey. Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, sentindo as dobras de seus dedos endurecerem com a baixa temperatura que acometeu suas mãos, seguiu para os fundos da enfermaria. Seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes, preenchendo o silêncio da enfermaria em conjunto com os sussurros próximos da porta. Quanto mais se aproximava dos fundos da sala, mais zunidos preenchiam seus ouvidos, e antes que pudesse perceber, já estava aos pés do leito de Scorpius.

As lágrimas voltaram a embaçar sua visão. Não que ele estivesse com uma cara ruim — primeiro que era _impossível_ , segundo porque os métodos de madame Pomfrey eram bastante eficientes —, mas sim porque não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos abatidos e aqueles hematomas remanescentes nos cantos daqueles lábios sem tremer.

— Ah, por Merlin!

— Dia para você também, Rosie — piscando vagarosamente, Scorpius ensaiou abrir um sorriso, mas não conseguiu ir muito além de um leve curva no canto dos lábios; parecia dolorido.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — sua pergunta saiu em um sussurro, e suas mãos buscaram apoio na peseira quando seus joelhos falharam.

— Estou tentando entender até agora, também. Quando o carinha ali acordar, seria interessante perguntar, talvez ele tenha as respostas — Rose virou para onde o Malfoy apontou, e uma leve interjeição escapou da sua garganta. Ali, Lorcan estava apagado, e parecia estar num estado bastante pior. Aquilo explicava porque ele não estava na aula. — Gostaria de dizer que foi obra minha, mas digamos que a Megan salvou o dia novamente.

Com as pernas ainda trêmulas, a Weasley postou-se ao lado de Scorpius e abaixou-se para depositar um beijo primeiro no topo de sua cabeça, depois sobre a sua testa, então na ponte de seu nariz e, por fim, um suave, sobre seus lábios. Mesmo que tivesse algo a dizer, não saberia se conseguiria dizer sem debulhar-se em lágrimas. Tanta coisa passava pela sua cabeça! A que mais a incomodava era a ideia de que aquilo teria acontecido por sua causa, e que seria um motivo bom o suficiente para que Scorpius pudesse desistir do que eles apenas começaram a construir.

Ah, se ao menos as marcas pudessem amenizar a insegurança de um coração aflito. As mãos tranquilizadoras do Malfoy subiram ao rosto de Rose, e com o polegar, acariciaram a bochecha dela com brandura. Sabia que tinha se equivocado na última vez em que deduziu já ter vivido tudo o que tinha para viver com sua alma gêmea, no que parecia ter sido anos atrás, mas não pôde evitar voltar a pensar naquilo. Talvez estivesse sofrendo à toa, talvez seus nervos estivessem sendo afetados pelo excesso de hormônios daquele período do mês; não sabia dizer o quê, mas algo dava àquele toque em seu rosto uma aterradora sensação de despedida. Piscando rápido para livrar-se da ardência em seus olhos, ela depositou um beijo na palma da mão de Scorpius.

Quando puxou o ar para finalmente se pronunciar, foi interrompida por um estrondo nas portas da enfermaria. Alarmada, deu alguns passos para trás, para enxergar além das cortinas, e imediatamente seu rosto avermelhou-se pela vergonha que a consumiu.

— _Julieta!_ — bradou Alvo, ignorando as censuras proferidas por madame Pomfrey, cobrindo a sala em passadas largas; ao chegar no leito de Scorpius, simulou um desmaio, pendurando-se no pescoço de Rose que, despreparada, teve que fazer força para não cair. — _Romeu_ , oh, Romeu, a notícia me foi devastadora, mas não tanto quanto te ver neste estado.

— Cala a boca — Scorpius retrucou em um grunhido, olhando para a janela. Tinha as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, mas Rose não sabia dizer se era por constrangimento ou febre.

— Estamos em uma enfermaria — ela se pronunciou, deixando um tapa na base da cabeça do primo. — Faça o favor de ficar quieto.

— Ele vai se recuperar, Rosita, não precisa ficar tão mal-humorada. Além do mais, atravessei o castelo pra conferir como ele estava, me dá um desconto, vai.

— Você só quer saber o que aconteceu — Scorpius afirmou categoricamente, olhando para o amigo com olhos brilhando com divertimento.

— Ainda bem que você me conhece _tão bem_ , Romeu — ajoelhando-se ao lado do Malfoy, ele segurou-o pelo braço e piscou os olhos excessivamente. — E então, o que está esperando?

Pigarreando um pouco para limpar a garganta, Scorpius contou tudo, desde o momento em que fora desnorteado pelo choque repentino até o último que se lembrava antes de apagar, de Megan arrancando pedaço de Lorcan. 

Conforme discorria sobre o assunto, prestava bastante atenção nas reações que Rose tinha, e não sabia o porquê, mas ela retraía o peito e projetava os ombros para frente, como se desejasse diminuir-se, não ser notada. Aquilo o preocupava, pois trazia memórias daquela semana em que ela estivera distante, mas decidiu não dizer nada, temendo constrangê-la caso estivesse exagerando. Uma pontada prolongada do lado esquerdo de seu peito, no entanto, permaneceu. Esperou que Alvo fosse embora para poder conversar livremente com sua alma gêmea, mas aquilo não aconteceu; pelo contrário, foi Rose quem se despediu brevemente antes de desaparecer detrás das cortinas e, em seguida, sair da enfermaria. Disse que já estava demorando muito e que não queria ter problemas com a Pomona. _Como se Sprout fosse fazer alguma coisa_ , pensou Scorpius, lembrando-se das vezes em que Alvo fez algo inapropriado e a professora simplesmente relevou. Ele não protestou, mas teve que se segurar para não levantar e manter Rose ali, consigo.

Enquanto Alvo desfazia-se em comentários impróprios sobre Megan, sem parecer ter conhecimento que ela se encontrava ali, e poderia ouvir toda a conversa graças aos ecos produzidos pelo teto alto, Scorpius voltou a olhar para a janela, admirando o batente ornamentado. Ele gostava de como o sol atravessava o vidro e fazia com que as pedras que cobriam o chão e as paredes adquirissem um tom alaranjado, acolhedor. No entanto, não conseguia tranquilizar-se, não quando a imagem de uma Rose desconfortável ainda lhe tomava a cabeça e lhe atormentava o coração. 

Madame Pomfrey apareceu depois de alguns minutos e, com cara de poucos amigos, tirou Alvo da enfermaria, justificando que Scorpius precisava descansar, que a faladeira descabida não ajudaria em nada e que ele devia estar _em aula_. Claro que o Potter não se retirou sem protestar, mas a voz dele extinguiu-se antes de chegar às portas, talvez por finalmente perceber que Megan estava ali. O Malfoy riu-se, divertido; _adoraria_ ter visto a cara do amigo ao deparar-se com a capitã.

O restante da tarde passou devagar. Zabini apareceu para dar um alô, Higgs prometeu que lhe emprestaria suas anotações, mas além daquilo, o tempo se arrastou, tão monótono quanto ficar de repouso poderia ser. Perguntou tanto para madame Pomfrey quando poderia ir embora que ela nem dava mais bola quando ele chamava. E quando a noite caiu, após uma bandeja de um jantar particularmente insosso, não restou muita coisa a fazer além de dormir.

Passava das dez da noite quando Rose caminhava pelos corredores do quinto andar cabisbaixa, e não havia barulho ou movimento que a fizesse atentar-se àquela ronda. Só havia uma coisa em sua cabeça, e toda vez que ela passava pelo corredor onde o lance de escadas que levava à enfermaria se encontrava, um calafrio a consumia. Mas o que faria caso chegasse lá e Scorpius estivesse desperto? Mesmo o olhar despreocupado dos quadros que ficavam em seu caminho faziam-na sentir diminuta, que dirá colocar-se diante de sua alma gêmea, tendo em vista os pensamentos que a importunavam e a forma que seu coração apertava em vê-lo naquele estado. Gostaria que, ao invés de Megan, fosse _ela_ quem estivesse lá para dar a lição que Lorcan merecia; seu ódio pelo rapaz agora congelava ainda mais o sangue que corria pelas suas veias.

Percebeu que estava andando rápido demais. Freando sobre seus calcanhares, olhou em volta, para ver onde estava, e maior não poderia ter sido sua surpresa quando viu que seu pé direito já levantava para o primeiro degrau dos muitos que desapareciam no breu acima e guiavam-na para o andar da enfermaria. Relutante, ela limpou o suor frio que começava a deixar sua mão escorregadia e refletiu. Que mal faria dar apenas uma passada rápida? Não era obrigada a manter um diálogo com Scorpius, poderia muito bem dizer que seguiu alguém até ali ou usar alguma outra desculpa. Sem contar que um momento fugaz, que lhe permitisse ver se ele estava respirando, seria mais que suficiente para acalmar seus nervos e, quem sabe, conceder-lhe um sono tranquilo.

Agora diante das portas duplas da enfermaria, ela já não tinha tanta certeza do que fazer, mas algo fez com que seus pés desbravassem o que a sua mente temia. O rangido da dobradiça, imperceptível durante o dia, anunciou sua presença no cômodo silencioso, cuja aura estranha a enlaçou em direção à cama em que Scorpius dormia com a cabeça pendida. Não pôde deixar de sentir o tropeço do próprio coração ao vê-lo tão indefeso, em paz, e bonito, essencialmente bonito; quis tocar sua mão pendurada na beirada do colchão, aconchegá-la no cobertor esverdeado e deixar um beijo ali, esperançosa que fosse o suficiente para ele abrir os olhos e lhe transmitir algum sinal de que as coisas não tinham mudado, por mais que seu corpo reagisse como se tivessem. Segundos após tocar a pele fria, nada aconteceu, ele continuou respirando compassadamente num sono profundo. Rose sentiu as pontas das orelhas ferverem de vergonha, _por que tinha que ser tão egoísta?_ Provavelmente ele estava numa situação pior do que a dela, com dores e tudo mais, e ela ali, matando alguns minutos de sua ronda, desejando acordá-lo para uma realidade que nem sabia se deveria considerar como verdadeira. 

— Sério? — a voz da cama oposta soou arrastada. Rose negou com a cabeça, virando-se sutilmente para encarar Lorcan. Por um breve instante sentiu pena dele; Megan tinha feito um excelente trabalho em seu rosto. — Você veio pra ver _ele_?

— Não comece.

— Rose — ele insistiu. Seus lábios tremiam, seus olhos clementes começavam a derramar as primeiras lágrimas, ele gemia enquanto tentava se sentar sobre o leito. Ela, no entanto, não se moveu, temia que se o fizesse, poderia dar continuidade no que Megan tinha começado. — Rose, por favor. E-eu… foi por v-você, fiz isso por _você_.

— Não, não fez — girando sobre os calcanhares, ela cobriu um pouco da distância, mas forçou-se a parar antes de atingir o pé da cama dele; com maxilar travado, cerrou os punhos com força, seus dedos ficando gradativamente brancos conforme a circulação era interrompida. — Você fez isso por _si mesmo_ , Lorcan, porque não conseguiu lidar com as _suas_ escolhas.

— Isso não é verdade.

— É sim! Foi você quem abriu mão e disse não querer mais, foi vo…

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara — soltando uma risada baixa, o corvino lançou a cabeça para trás e enxugou o rastro de lágrimas, uma postura afetada adicionando tensão aos seus ombros. — _Eu_ te deixei? Foi _você_ quem atou minhas mãos e me deixou no escuro, Rose. Como acha que foi descobrir que a minha namorada _mentiu_ pra mim porque não teve a capacidade de olhar na minha cara e falar que tinha outra pessoa envolvida? Foi aí que você jogou o que tínhamos fora, você bem sabe.

— O quê? — atordoada demais para elaborar uma resposta, conseguia apenas encará-lo, exasperada. Procurou naquele semblante algum indício de blefe, de que estava só tentando extrair alguma espécie de confissão dela, mas não havia qualquer sinal de hesitação em seus olhos avermelhados. Lorcan _realmente_ acreditava no que dizia.

— É simples: você sabia da marca desde o começo, mas fingiu ser única para me manipular. Orgulhe-se, a pressão psicológica deu certo, me sinto mal até agora por ter quisto algo _pra mim_. Só não esperava que fosse levar suas intriguinhas adiante e usar _esse daí_ pra tentar queimar a minha imagem, me humilhar, ou que um dia se uniria à _maluca_ da Creevey.

— Você enlouqueceu.

— Não me faça rir — diante do tom de voz subitamente elevado, Rose recuou um passo, assustada com a aura sinistra que pairava em volta dele; parecia sinistramente satisfeito, como se tivesse conseguido uma confirmação apenas em exteriorizar seus pensamentos.

— Nunca fui sua namorada, Lorcan. Em nenhum momento menti, nem sobre a minha marca, nem sobre ter um terceiro envolvido, e foi você quem jogou tudo fora sim, por causa dessa estúpida lâmpada, ainda por cima. _Ninguém_ queria te humilhar.

— A sua ceninha lá em Hogsmeade ligou todos os pontos que faltavam, não adianta tentar mentir, _já descobri tudo_.

— _Louco_ — chiando aquela última palavra, Rose deu as costas e correu dali, os passos rápidos ditando o ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Nunca se sentiu tão assustada quanto naquele momento; sabia que Lorcan nunca teria a capacidade de encostar um dedo que fosse _nela_ , mas temia por Scorpius, por Megan, e até mesmo pelo dano a longo prazo que aquilo causaria ao próprio Scamander.

Quando toda a adrenalina passou, Rose estava ofegante. Encontrava-se de volta ao quinto andar, apoiando-se nas paredes, engolindo a saliva na tentativa de dar um jeito na garganta seca. Com todos os pensamentos e preocupações devolvidas aos seus respectivos lugares, percebeu que saiu de lá sem nem mesmo deixar um beijo sobre a testa de Scorpius.

No entanto, ainda que ele parecesse bastante tranquilo em seu sono, Rose não conseguiu dormir; seus olhos permaneceram abertos, fixos no teto do dossel, rezando para que nada acontecesse com sua alma gêmea aquela noite.

Os dias se seguiram, e rapidamente se tornaram semanas. Neste intervalo de tempo, Rose não conseguiu dirigir-se decentemente a Scorpius nenhuma vez, ainda que ele continuasse fazendo suas investidas bastante sugestivas e tentasse sustentar uma troca de olhares significativas por mais que dois desesperados segundos. Mas daquela vez, a felícia não tomou seu lado, e o distanciamento dos dois foi inevitável, estendendo-se de centímetros para metros e quilômetros. Por um lado, a Weasley justificava aquilo como cautela — Scorpius tinha passado uma noite inteira na Ala Hospitalar por causa do ataque de um ex particularmente ensandecido, por que ele ainda ia querer manter o que quer que eles tivessem? Por outro lado, Scorpius conseguia apenas preocupar-se — não sabia o que tinha feito, o que aconteceu, e continuou adotando mais e mais cautela para não causar nenhum constrangimento em sua alma gêmea, mas agora via que tinha ido parar longe demais dela. Sequer uma companhia solitária parecia natural àquele ponto, uma vez que cada palavra trocada parecia esquiva.

Então, certo dia, a infelicidade fez com que tensão acumulada, inevitavelmente, explodisse. Uma aula de Transfiguração tinha encerrado o dia, e sonserinos e grifinórios cruzaram-se no pátio pavimentado. Travando o maxilar pelo nervosismo, Scorpius, num movimento completamente impensado, mergulhou a mão no meio dos uniformes vermelhos e puxou para o lado uma Rose completamente desorientada. Antes que a frieza bloqueasse o verde daqueles olhos, ele começou a falar:

— Rose, estamos a uma semana da Noite Estrelada e eu ainda quero que você vá comigo. Se quiser, posso passar na torre da Grifinória, assim chegamos juntos aos jardins, mas pra isso eu preciso que você _fale comigo_ , por Merlin — seus olhos magoados a encaravam suplicantes, mas a moça apenas desviou o olhar, escondendo-se detrás dos cabelos compridos enquanto desvencilhava-se de seu aperto.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Scorpius.

— _Por que_ não seria? — estava tão nervoso que, para ela não perceber o tremor em suas mãos, soltou-a por conta, fingindo ajustar a alça de sua bolsa de couro. Como evitaria sentir-se inseguro, se _aquele_ era o tratamento que recebia?

— Porque não é, simplesmente — o peito de Rose formigava, e um verdadeiro choque térmico tomava conta de suas entranhas, uma vez que o nervosismo gelava e esquentava, tudo de uma vez; precisava fazer força para manter o tom de voz estável. Tinha sentido Scorpius por perto, mas não esperava por _aquilo_ , então certamente não teve tempo de preparar o misto de reações.

— _Rosie_ — foi a voz dele que quebrou. Alarmada, ela olhou para o rosto dele, sentindo o impacto das íris acinzentadas sobre si, e _teria_ cedido, não fossem as palavras que se seguiram —, eu juro, essa é a _última_ vez…

— Não precisa se incomodar com isso, então. Posso muito bem ir _sozinha_ , obrigada.

— Deixe-me ao menos _terminar_.

— Não, já ouvi o suficiente. Estou _cansada_ de esperar — e, dizendo isso, Rose saiu rapidamente de seu alcance.

Sentia-se aliviada por ter ido antes que as lágrimas, que faziam o fundo de seus olhos arder, começassem a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Estava tão profundamente _frustrada_ — esperava que, após tanto tempo, Scorpius ao menos _tentasse mais_. Tinha erguido barreiras entre os dois, era claro, e a dor lhe rasgava as costas, de cima abaixo, quando desviava o olhar, quando se esquivava daquele toque, quando usava de toda a sua força para bloquear alguma investida. Mas ela sequer se lembrava da última vez que tiveram um diálogo decente, e a cada passo para trás dado, o Malfoy parecia distanciar-se mais dois. E ainda assim, tudo o que ele tinha a dizer era que aquela era a última vez. Última vez que tentava? Seria doloroso demais ficar ali para ouvir aquilo. Tudo o que ela queria, era o rapaz direto de Hogsmeade. _Por que_ ele não tinha tentado mais?

Scorpius, por sua vez, precisou de umas boas sacudidelas de Adam antes de finalmente despertar de seu torpor. Não conseguia _entender_ , por mais que repassasse todos os detalhes em sua mente — _onde é que tinha errado_? Quanto mais fazia questão de mostrar que não culpava Rose pela briga, de mais espaço ela precisava, e aquilo lhe era concedido sem que nenhuma palavra precisasse ser dita. Tentava falar da mesma forma natural de sempre, mas ela parecia cada vez mais constrangida, fechada às investidas, às trocas de olhares, aos toques suaves de mão. Tinha cedido de seu orgulho e atravessado diversas barreiras naquela jogada arriscada, e alguns resquícios da adrenalina que sentiu ao tocá-la depois de tanto tempo ainda remanesciam, mas a custo de que? Eles tinham combinado, não tinham? Tinham colocado em todas as letras que _queriam tentar_. Scorpius apenas percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados quando lançou o rosto para o céu e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas suas têmporas. Só queria dizer que aquela era a última vez que permitiria que ela o barrasse daquela forma.

Quando a Noite Estrelada chegou, tudo não poderia estar mais estranho. Uma sensação perturbadora fazia o corpo de Scorpius tremer, as mãos mal conseguiam segurar a lamparina apagada, o coração parecia querer estourar seu peito e, pela primeira vez, não queimava em fogo; parecia se encontrar em meio a uma severa nevasca, tamanho era o calor que seu corpo expulsava. Porém, olhando-se no espelho do dormitório, tinha a sensação que deveria estar ardendo em febre pela tonalidade avermelhada de suas bochechas e pelas gotas de suor que lhe escapavam pela lateral do rosto, atravessando algumas lágrimas que rasgavam, lentamente, sua armadura de ferro. Alvo estava arrumando as abotoaduras, sentado sobre seu malão, e tinha os olhos atentos ao que acontecia com o Malfoy, ciente de que as coisas entre ele e a alma gêmea não iam tão bem, embora não fosse passível de compreensão. 

Percebendo que era observado, Scorpius virou-se para o amigo, os lábios tremendo na tentativa de segurar um inevitável desmoronamento. Ainda não sabia _onde_ tinha errado, _se_ tinha errado, não sabia como controlar o que não parecia ser consciente, não sabia por que sua mente apenas enxergava estilhaços no caminho que o destino trilhara para a rosa em seu braço. 

— E se… — engoliu algumas lágrimas, pressionando os olhos antes de expirar todo o ar, aflito. Alvo o olhava com a boca entreaberta, temeroso, alheio a todas as possibilidades desastrosas sobre algo desconhecido que passava na mente do rapaz. — Tudo isso não for _real?_

— Considerando que você está à beira de um _colapso_ , na minha frente, _eu_ tenho certeza que é real, sim. _Bem_ real — levantando-se, o Potter segurou o rapaz pelos ombros, buscando por algo na sua expressão derrotada. — Não sei o que está passando por essa sua cabecinha, Scorpius, mas aceite o privilégio de ter encontrado sua alma gêmea, e por ter sido tão rápido. Sabe que ainda não acredito tanto nessas coisas, mas vi o desenvolvimento de vocês, e não há outra explicação, _foi destino_. E, bem, ele já te deu o sinal, não é? Não aja como se precisasse de mais um.

Scorpius pôde respirar fundo ao ser envolvido por um abraço de Alvo, e parecia ser a primeira vez em muito tempo que conseguia sentir efetivamente o ar em seus pulmões. O amigo o chacoalhou ao final, dando alguns tapinhas em suas costas, provocando um riso involuntário e a certeza de uma verdade invariável: a única coisa que precisava para sua vida era Rose, _inevitavelmente_ Rose, e se os astros tinham marcado desta forma, não seria ele, ela, ou qualquer outra eventualidade do acaso que seria capaz de mudar os cursos do destino. Mesmo com medo, dúvidas e anseios, ele deveria permanecer no caminho certo, mirando sempre os olhos verdes brilhantes ao fim, capazes de inflamá-lo com toda a vontade que tinha de amá-la e de dar sentido à sua existência astral. 

Tomado por uma certa coragem, o Malfoy terminou de dobrar as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, para expor a grande rosa que parecia enterrar-se cada vez mais em sua pele; em conjunto, marca e pele eram una. Deixou os primeiros botões abertos, o cabelo mais ou menos penteado para trás, lavou o rosto com água fria para diminuir a calidez de sua pele e limpar os sinais da angústia que fazia seu coração latejar. Tinha consciência que só ficaria em paz quando ao lado de Rose, abraçado a ela, sentindo os efeitos colaterais de sua presença acelerando sua circulação sanguínea. 

Faltando apenas alguns minutos para o horário marcado, ele e Alvo se juntaram aos demais alunos da Sonserina que, naquela noite, seguiam a mesma direção. Andando em passos lentos, absorto nas centelhas de fogo que delineava o caminho, Scorpius inspirava o ar puro da brisa que, gelada, causava arrepios e o enchia de esperanças. Alheio à conversa sorrateira dos seus colegas, observava o céu demasiadamente estrelado. Quando o relógio da torre marcava onze e quarenta, a maioria dos estudantes do sétimo ano se encontravam nos jardins do castelo, segurando suas respectivas lamparinas apagadas, alguns com mais firmeza, outros com as pontas dos dedos. Enxergavam-se pela iluminação das chamas flutuantes, que lhes inscrevia num imenso círculo. Baldrick e Aurora Sinistra estavam bem ao centro, as cabeças inclinadas, apontando e comentando entre si algumas das estrelas mais brilhantes enquanto aguardavam a presença de todos para iniciar a observação característica do céu. Scorpius não sabia ao certo o que aconteceria ali — a única informação que tinha era de que cada aluno tinha uma lamparina, e que elas guardariam uma chama perene, inextinguível, símbolo de algo além do compreensível. _Como_ , exatamente, essas chamas seriam acesas, ele não sabia, mas já tinha sido surpreendido o suficiente para aprender a não duvidar. 

— Onde ela está? — ele mordiscava os lábios, externalizando os próprios pensamentos em sussurros agoniados. Mesmo olhando ao redor, não conseguia enxergar nada através da luz baça, e via-se mais e mais abatido pela possibilidade dela não comparecer. Tentava evitar sua angústia ao prestar atenção na conversa de Alvo, Megan e Zabini, mas não era capaz de permanecer alheio por muito tempo e, claramente, os ponteiros pareciam voar, tão ansiosos quanto ele. 

— … Elas são magicamente elaboradas para suportar a energia — a Creevey dizia, olhando para o objeto dourado. Alvo parecia incrédulo que aquele pedaço de ferro, ou sabe-se lá de que, conseguiria segurar e manter uma _estrela_. — Pelo que o meu avô me contou, a última vez que Hogwarts encomendou essas lamparinas, foi na década de quarenta, quando um tal de Alphard queria dar um fragmento de uma estrela para a alma gêmea dele e fez essa sugestão para o comitê da Noite Estrelada daquele ano. O Scorpius deve saber dessa história, parece que é um parente dele. 

— Quem? — desorientado, as orbes cinzas pararam de olhar ao redor para focar na garota loira. 

— Alphard — Alvo o olhou compadecido, suspirando. — Para ter esse nome, deve ser mesmo da sua família. Mas é _esse_ tipo de conversa que você tem com o seu avô, Megan? _Lamparinas_? 

— A minha família fabrica lâmpadas desde o século dezenove. Os trouxas vivem precisando de novas, porque elas param de funcionar e, você sabe, eles não tem magia para… 

Scorpius soltou o ar dos pulmões, passando as mãos pelo rosto, desligando-se de vez daquele momento. Aos poucos, seu peito começou a vibrar e suas pernas foram acometidas por um súbito frio, trazendo de volta a sensação de incompletude que sentira mais cedo, tudo dobrando de intensidade quando a voz de Sinistra reverberou pelos jardins, chamando a atenção dos alunos para dar início àquele momento; aturdido, retrocedeu alguns passos, cambaleando em câmera lenta na sua própria falta de fé. 

Seus olhos cinzentos começaram a arder, transbordando com toda a saudade, a vontade, o _amor_ ; precisava de Rose ali, ao seu lado. Independentemente dos milhares de quilômetros que os separavam aquela noite, dos motivos ou de qualquer outra coisa, ele já conseguia perceber que toda a ânsia de seu coração não seria apaziguada, não enquanto não tivesse a _garantia_ de que passaria o resto da eternidade com Rose. Tomado pela assertividade daquele pensamento, sequer pestanejou; girando sobre os calcanhares, correu, guiado apenas pelo desespero que pesava em seus ombros. O nó em sua garganta dificultava a respiração e o medo tensionava todos os seus músculos, mas ele apenas corria. Estava certo de que percorreria todos os continentes, atravessaria qualquer mar, qualquer céu, crédulo de que ainda não existia algo capaz de fazer com que ele desistisse de encontrá-la ao final de um quase infindável túnel de espinhos, ou de doer tanto quanto sua ausência. Pensar em perdê-la era aterrorizante e, por isso, praguejava mentalmente, amaldiçoando a ideia que o fez permanecer tanto tempo estagnado. Faria o impossível para mudar o que já era, e começaria naquele instante. 

Mesmo não fazendo ideia de onde Rose poderia estar, Scorpius _sabia_ que ela não iria para os jardins, _sabia_ que não estaria no dormitório, _sabia_ que o ritmo descompassado de seu coração pulsava em _algum lugar_ , aguardando sua chegada. Não tinha recursos para duvidar dos corredores que o atraíam, ou das escadarias que subia saltando dois, três degraus de uma vez; sentia-se _induzido_ por uma força maior, incapaz de estragar tudo pelas equívocos criados pela própria mente durante semanas de inexplicável tristeza. De uma forma que não era capaz de explicar, apenas sentir compelida contra o seu corpo, tinha certeza de que alcançaria Rose. 

Talvez tudo tivesse ficado mais claro para o Malfoy ao perceber as próprias limitações como mero ser vivente; seu destino estava escrito em linhas límpidas, impossíveis de serem lidas por olhos cegos pela incredulidade ou de serem mudadas por desejos e medos do extraordinário desconhecido. Parecia claro para ele, enquanto corria para alcançar o que nunca desejou com tamanho ímpeto, que o destino tinha sido bom com ele, havia lhe concedido uma alma gêmea _essencialmente_ perfeita, e permitia, a cada passo, que ele pudesse tê-la nos braços novamente. E, quem sabe, permitiria para todo o sempre.

Rose, por sua vez, parecia estar mais e mais distante na medida em que o tempo passava e nada acontecia; no parapeito da Torre de Astronomia, nem mesmo o céu atingia uma tonalidade diferente ou as estrelas brilhavam com mais ardência. Com a mente nublada pelo medo de não ter sido tão privilegiada em encontrar sua alma gêmea, temendo perdê-la para a vida que se esvairia com a iminência do tempo, era incapaz de enxergar o óbvio: _o destino ainda se escrevia sozinho_. 

— _Rosie_ — a voz suave de Scorpius chegou aos seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que uma brisa gelada fazia seu rosto marcado por lágrimas arder. 

Por alguns instantes, considerou ser a própria mente enganando seu coração que, aos poucos, começava a mudar de ritmo, quase parando quando o toque de mãos quentes acalentaram sua pele. Scorpius _estava_ _ali_ , encostando o corpo ao seu, repousando o queixo na curvatura de seu pescoço, controlando a respiração ao pé do ouvido, envolvendo-a no abraço do qual nunca deveria ter saído, do qual nunca deveria ter sentido _medo_ de estar, ou de perder. Fechou os olhos, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele, tentando inspirar um pouco de calmaria. 

— Essa é a última vez que deixo que você me barre dessa forma — ele sussurrou, suspirando demoradamente. — Era o que eu ia dizer naquele dia. 

— Eu pensei que você não continuaria-

— Apaixonado por você? — Scorpius riu, baixinho, desentrelaçando as mãos. — _Rosie_ , como eu poderia me desapaixonar sem mais nem menos? Realmente achou que aquela briga seria suficiente para eu desistir de _nós?_ — tentando conter o arder das inevitáveis lágrimas silenciosas, ela se virou para ele, tocando seu tórax delicadamente. — Seja sincera — pediu, passando o polegar por debaixo dos olhos marejados. 

— Pensei que ser cautelosa ajudaria em algo… Ajudaria a postergar o fim — prontamente, Scorpius assentiu, inclinando o rosto para selar os trêmulos lábios avermelhados num beijo casto. — Me desculpa

— Eu não consigo imaginar o que vai ser de mim sem você se um dia esse _fim_ chegar. Eu quero te amar, Rosie — segurando o rosto de sua alma gêmea, ele sentiu o braço esquerdo arder pelas brasas vivas que havia tanto não davam as caras. — Te amar _devagar_ , pelo resto da minha vida. E eu sei que vai ser pra sempre assim, porque meu amor por você — com as testas encostadas, as orbes verdes e cinzas se encontravam numa fuga para a dor que começava a emanar de suas marcas — _não vai ter fim_. 

Naquele instante, eles não precisavam ver o brilho das marcas para perceberem, num beijo cálido e urgente, que tinham tido uma conexão. 

Ao longo dos anos, Rose e Scorpius aprenderam a controlar os efeitos colaterais das marcas e a conviver com a intensidade delas. 

O professor Slughorn ofereceu para Alvo um estágio em Poções nas Ilhas Orientais do Norte, onde reencontrou Alice Longbottom três anos depois. Numa tentativa de conversa com sua irmã mais nova, Alvo pôde descobrir o patrono de sua alma gêmea e ter sua primeira conexão. 

Doze anos após Hogwarts, Dominique encontrou um espelho idêntico ao da sua marca quando entrou numa loja de antiguidades no centro de Londres, e teve a sua conexão ao ver o reflexo de sua alma gêmea nele refletido. Ela ainda carregava o relógio astral consigo.

Megan teve convicção de que sua marca era uma referência à Lorcan durante a briga entre ele e Scorpius no sétimo ano. Enquanto ele viajava o mundo em busca de sua alma gêmea, ela criou um mapa para saber a localização do Scamander e manter-se no extremo oposto pelo resto de sua existência. 

Adam passou anos ponderando se a sua marca era ou não astral; ela de fato era, mas ele nunca experimentou a felícia de encontrar sua alma gêmea.

Roxanne conseguiu ver sua alma gêmea numa bola de cristal, mas decidiu dedicar-se ao Departamento de Mistérios quando descobriu que a mulher era única. 

Baldrick e Sinistra permaneceram em Hogwarts, ajudando os alunos a enfrentar o equinócio de primavera, cumprindo a promessa que fizeram um ao outro quando descobriram ser almas gêmeas. 

  
**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tahii) Bom, com esse último capítulo só me resta dizer: OBRIGADA! Por tudo! Pelos comentários, pelos surtos no twitter, pelas recomendações, pelos favoritos, por todo o carinho com Antares ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Em especial, quero agradecer a minha brilhante co-autora que, a cada dia, me impressiona mais com sua forma linda de escrever e com a paciência de monge que só ela tem para conseguir aguentar minhas zilhares de mensagens no WhatsApp. Você é incrível ♥ e Antares não seria Antares sem você e o seu rococó! Obrigada por tudo, por cada palavra, por cada capítulo, por cada música da Taylor Swift, por toda sua dedicação, carinho, empenho... Enfim... Você é INCRÍVEL, e foi um prazer escrever essa história linda com você ♥  
> Foi um prazer estar aqui com vocês, com a quldditch e com o nosso casal!  
> Um grande beijo e até a próxima ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> (Quldditch) E dessa forma, nos despedimos de Antares.  
> Tenho muitos apontamentos para fazer, que talvez saiam incompletos pela enxurrada de emoções, mas vou tentar.  
> Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer à Tahii pelas duas colaborações maravilhosas que fizemos esse ano. Foi extremamente acolhedor voltar para um antigo hobbie e ser tão calorosamente acolhida nesse universo. Antares foi, de longe, a melhor experiência de escrita que tive, e isso tudo se deve à você! Muito obrigada por confiar em mim para esse projeto.  
> Meus agradecimentos à você, leitor que acompanhou, favoritou, comentou e recomendou essa história, não podem ser colocados em palavras. Devo a vocês e ao Junho Scorose a motivação renovada, para fazer aquilo que desde tão pequena sempre me encantou e me fez tão bem. Não tive a oportunidade de responder seus comentários como gostaria, mas vocês, sem qualquer resquício de dúvida possível, moram no meu coração. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!!  
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa história que com tanto carinho esculpimos e amamos. Ela agora é tão nossa quanto de vocês, e não consigo explicitar a satisfação que isso me traz.  
> Espero ver vocês nos reviews mais uma vez! Digam tudo, não nos escondam nada.  
> Com muito carinho,  
> Tahii & quldditch ♥


End file.
